Lone Wolf's New Life
by StarlitSnowWolf
Summary: This is my second story. It's about a wolf who's mother was killed and he ventured off to the Western Pack. Rated M for obvious reasons
1. Chapter 1

**This entire story will be in ONE POV...Cody's. He's a lone wolf (a pup right now) that stumbled upon the western pack.**

I was walking through the forest, trying to find a good shelter for the night. It was getting dark already, so I didn't have much time. My legs were sore from walking all day and I was getting hungry. Off to the side, I spotted a rabbit hopping through the grass. I couched down onto my belly and slowly crawled up behind it, trying to be silent. I got about 10 feet behind it when it turned around. I stopped and held still, hoping it wouldn't see me. Luckily, it didn't. When it turned it's head, I jumped, landing on it's back. I bit down on it's throat, killing it in seconds.

After I finished eating it, I kept walking on. By now, the sun was almost gone and I was getting really tired. Up ahead, I spotted a very small opening in the side of a hill.

"Home for tonight." I said, running up to it. I looked inside and smelt for any scents. I didn't find anything so I walked in and laid down, falling asleep almost instantly.

I woke up the next morning just as the sun was coming up. I yawned and stretched, releaving the tension in my muscles. I walked outside and breathed in the morning air and caught a faint scent of another wolf. I started following the best I could and found myself next to a creek. Feeling thirsty, I lowered my head and began to drink from it. Suddenly, I felt as if someone was watching me and I turned around to see a grey mass flying at me, knocking me to my back.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in our territory!?" the wolf asked.

"My name's Cody. I mean no harm. I was looking for the western pack. I'm a lone wolf." I said, hoping the wolf wouldn't kill me. He got off me and sat down.

"Well, you've found it. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a wolf by the name of Winston." I said, getting up.

"Why are you looking for him?" he asked me, suspicious.

"My parents told me I could possibly be accepted into the pack before they were killed." I said, hanging my head.

"Alright. Follow me. I'll take you to him." he said, walking off. I followed him for about 20 minutes until we came up to a large den made from a cave. It was very large. Large enough for at least 20 wolves. We walked up the slope leading to the entrance.

"Wait here. Don't go anywhere, got it?" he asked. I nodded and he walked inside. A couple minutes later, him and another wolf came out. This one was grey and black.

"I hear you're looking for me. Why?" he asked, sitting down in front of me.

"Our pack was attacked and my mother told me to find the western pack and talk to you. She was killed before I could say goodbye." I said, tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How long has it been since the attack?"

"Three days. That guy found me by the creek." I said, pointing to the grey wolf next to us.

"Oh, I'm Hutch. Second in command." he said, holding his paw out. We shook paws and I said "She said that your pack would possibly take in a pup."

"That's right. Do you have anywhere else you could go?" he asked.

"No, sir." I said.

"Okay then. Let me get my mate and we'll talk." he said, walking back inside. He came back a few minutes later with a tan colored wolf. She sat down with us and looked at me.

"So, Winston says you're an orphan pup." she said, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, ma'am. My mother was killed and I never knew my father." I said.

"I'm sorry about that. If you have nowhere to go, we can't let you wander through the forest alone. You're welcome to stay here if you want." she said. I couldn't believe it. I was accepted into the pack

I smiled at them and said "Thank you very much. I suppose I should go find a den, then." I said, getting up.

"Not so fast. What's your name?" she asked.

"Oh, right, sorry. My name's Cody." I said.

"Alright, Cody. You can stay here tonight and Winston will help you find one tommorow morning. One more question." she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you an alpha or omega?"

"Omega." I quickly said. Truth be told, I was supposed to be an alpha, but I didn't want to be one.

"Okay, then. There is a group of omega's over by the pond towards the north. Just follow the trees and you'll find it." she said, pointing north. "Go talk to them and have fun."

"Okay, thank you ma'am." I said, walking off. I walked north like she said and eventually found it. There were 3 omegas playing in the water, splashing each other and laughing. I walked over and watched them, not wanting to interupt them. There was a somewhat fat one, a tall and skinny one, and another one that looked about my size. They saw me sitting on the bank and came over to me. I started backing away, not sure what to do.

"Hey, no need to be scared. We're just omegas." the skinny one said. I stopped and sat back down.

"Um, Hi. I'm Cody. I'm new here." I said, nervous.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Mooch." the large one said. "I'm Salty." the skinny one said. "And I'm Shakey.

"Nice to meet you guys. Are you all omegas, too?" I asked.

"Yep. Where did you come from?" Salty asked. I told them the story and he said "Wow. I'm sorry to hear that, buddy. Hey, I know something that will cheer you up."

"What's that?" I asked, excited.

"Log sledding. Ever done it?" I shook my head and he said "Well alrighty then. You're in for a good day!"

"Hey guys!" a voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw the most beautiful thing ever. A pure snow white wolf with lavender eyes. I was black with white running from my head to my tail and on my paws and muzzle. She was stunning!

"Hey, Lilly. What's up?" Salty asked.

"Not much. Kate's with dad and mom's busy. What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"About to go log sledding with our new friend here." Shakey said, pointing to me. Lilly looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, hi. I've never seen you here before. I'm Lilly." she said, holding her paw out. I took it and said "Um...uh..." She giggled and Salty said "You're Cody, remember?"

"Oh, right. Hi, I'm Cody." I said, shaking her paw.

"Well, nice to meet you. Were you staring at me?" she asked, giggling.

"Oh, well...um...uh...yes?" I asked, nervous.

"It's okay. You guys mind if I come along?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. More people, more fun!" Salty said. We all walked to the top of a small hill and found a half-log laying on the ground.

"Perfect!" Mooch said, grabbing it. He came over to us and laid it down at the edge of the hill. We all sat in it, Lilly in front of me.

"Scared?" she asked.

"A little. I've never done this before, so yeah, I am." I said.

"That's okay. Me either." she said as we went over the edge. We picked up speed pretty quick. Trees and rocks were flying by, just narrowly missing us.

"LEFT!" "RIGHT!" "LEFT!" Shakey would yell, having us pull the log to the side to avoid trees. When we got near the bottom, there was a big rock right in front of us.

"Get ready!" Mooch yelled. We hit the rock and flew through the air and down to the pond we were at earlier. Lilly was right next to me the entire time, laughing. We splashed into the pond, making huge waves. We were all underwater and I turned my head the same time Lilly did, causing our noses to touch. We looked into each others eyes for a couple seconds and quickly swam to the surface.

When we broke the surface, I looked at Lilly, blushing, and said "I'm sorry about that. It was my fault..."

"No, it was mine. I couldn't see very well." she said, blushing too, but much more noticeable under her white fur.

"Okay you two! Come on and get out before you get sick." Mooch said, shaking his fur dry. We swam to the bank and hopped out, shaking dry.

"So what now?" I asked, sitting down. Lilly walked over and sat next to me, making me blush again, but luckily no one could see it. "How about we have a sleepover tonight?" she asked, smiling.

"Sure. I'm in, but at who's den?" Salty asked. She thought for a moment and said "How about yours? It's the biggest one and there's the creek right next to it."

"Okay. Sounds good. You guys in?" he asked Shakey and Mooch.

"Sorry, man. Can't tonight." Shakey said.

"Me either. Mom wants me to help out at home later." Mooch said.

"Well then I guess it's just us three." Lilly said, looking sad.

"What about Humphrey and Kate? I'm sure they'd like to join us." Salty said.

"Oh, right. I forgot about them. Sure, I'll ask Kate and she'll ask him. I think he's got a crush on her." Lilly said.

"Excuse me. Not to be rude, but who's Humphrey and Kate?" I asked.

"Oh, Humphrey is another omega. Kinda our "leader" if you will. He came up with most of the stuff we do. Like log sledding." Salty said.

"And Kate's my sister. She's an omega too, but doesn't really play that much. She'd rather hunt, but she didn't want to got to alpha school." Lilly said, smiling at me.

"Kinda like me. I was supposed to be an alpha, but I didn't want to." I said.

"Cool. I'll ask her when I get home later." Lilly said.

"Who's your parents?" I asked.

"The pack leaders. You've already met them. Winston and Eve?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, I have. They said I could stay tonight and Winston would help me find a den tommorow morning." I said. Lilly got excited and started bouncing around and said "YAY!" We looked at her and she stopped and said "Oh, uh, I mean that's great. I'll tell them we're spending the night at Salty's den tonight."

"Okay then. I'll go home and clean it up a bit. See you guys tonight." he said, walking off. I looked at Lilly and she blushed.

"What was that all for?" I asked, chuckling.

"Uh, I don't know." she said, looking away still blushing.

"Think we should head back to your parents den now? If were going to have a sleepover, we'll be up all night." I said, laughing at the irony.

"Sure. You're right. Besides you still need to meet Kate." she said, looking back at me.

"You're right. I'd love to meet her." I said as we started walking back. As we were walking, we were asking each other different questions.

"So who do you have a crush on?" I asked Lilly, making her blush again.

"Oh, just a guy I met a while back. He's the nicest guy in the entire pack. And the cutest!" she said. "How about you?"

"Well, since I just got here today, I haven't seen many girls yet. So I don't know yet." I said, lying.

"Okay, I'm sure you'll find one you like." Lilly said, sounding sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, really. I was just thinking was all." she said, looking at me.

"Okay, if you're sure." I said. A few minutes later we got to the den and walked inside.

"Hey, Lilly. Who's this?" a smaller version of Eve asked.

"Kate, this is Cody. Cody, Kate." Lilly said, introducing us.

"Oh, my dad told me about you. Nice to meet you." Kate said

"Nice to meet you too." I said, smiling.

"Hey, Kate. Salty wants to know if you and Humphrey wanna join us for a sleepover tonight." Lilly said. Kate's eyes lit up and she said "Sure! Sounds like fun!"

"Great. Is it okay with you guys?" Lilly asked her parents.

"No, it's fine. Have fun. I'll come get you tommorow morning, Cody." Winston said.

"Okay, sounds good. Thanks, sir." I said. The sun was starting to go down by now so I laid down by the entrance, thinking about Mom. I started crying a little because I missed her so much.

"Hey, Cody. What's wrong?" Lilly asked, walking over to me.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about Mom." I said, wiping my eyes. She laid down next to me and said "It's okay. I know you miss her, but she'd want you to move on. Just not forget about her."

"Thanks, Lilly. That makes me feel better." I said, smiling at her.

"No problem. Let's get a little sleep. Kate said she'd wake us up when the sun was down.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." I said. She looked at me and said "What? You don't want me to stay?"

"No, it's not that. I'd love for you to stay. I mean, it's fine with me. I thought you were going back inside." I said, stammering.

"It's a little warm in there right now. I like the cool air." she said, giggling.

"Okay. Me too actually." I said, laying my head on my paws. "Goodnight, I guess it is." I said. She giggled and said "Okay. See you later." She laid her head down to and fell asleep. I couldn't because I was still sad about Mom, but eventually did.


	2. Chapter 2

I fell asleep next to Lilly while we waited for the sun to go down. A couple hours later, I woke to a nudging at my side. I slowly opened my eyes to see an angel sitting next to me, pushing my shoulder.

"Come on, Cody. Get up." Lilly said, excited. I yawned and lifted my head and looked outside. It was dark now. I looked at Lilly she smiled, making me blush and turn my head.

"What's the matter? Was it something I did?" She asked.

"No, it's just that...Never mind." I said, standing up.

"Uh, okay...Come on. Let's get to Salty's place. Kate and Humphrey just left a few minutes ago." she said.

"Alright. What time is it?" I asked, shaking dirt out of my fur and walking out with her.

"Around 10 I think. We slept for a few hours." she said. We started walking over to Salty's den, not saying much of anything. I'd look at her, admiring her, and she'd giggle, making me blush and turn away. A few minutes later, we arrived at Salty's den and walked inside.

"There you guys are. Took you long enough. What was the hold up?" he asked.

"Cody didn't wanna get up. I kept pushing him until he gave in." Lilly said.

"Ah. So you two slept in the same den?" he asked, smiling slyly.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I asked, suspisious. He walked over and wispered in my ear, making my eyes go wide.

"NO! What's wrong with you!?" I asked, embarrased.

"What was it?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing. Just...boy talk." I said, blushing. She nodded and said "So, what'll we do first now that we're all here?"

"How about a swim? It's still sorta warm for this time of year." Kate said. Humphrey and I nodded and Salty shrugged and said "Sure. It is a little warm, huh?" We all walked out and over to the creek by then den and I laid down by the bank. Lilly, Kate, Humphrey and Salty all jumped in and started playing, splashing and chasing each other. I laid my head down on my paws and watched.

Lilly looked over at me and noticed I was upset, so she swam over and asked "Cody, what's wrong? Why aren't you swimming with us?"

"I...just dont feel like it." I said. She looked and me with her puppy dog face and asked "Why? Is something wrong?"

"You could say that." I said, looking away. "I just need a few minutes to think about something. I'll join you guys later."

"Okay. We'll wait for you." she said, diving underwater. I looked away from them, but wish I didn't. Suddenly, Lilly came above the water and grabbed my by the neck, pulling me under with her. I tried to kick my way back to the surface, but couldn't. Kate saw my sinking to the bottom and dove under to pull me back up. She got my by the neck and pulled me back up onto the bank. I laid down, coughing up water. Lilly jumped out and said "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"It's *cough* okay, Lilly." I said, shaking. She laid down next to me and put her foreleg over my neck, pulling me closer to her. My heart rate skyrocketed when she did.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" she asked.

"You would've thought I was a wuss." I said, nervous.

"No, you're wrong. I would've understood. Not everyone know how to swim. It's alright." she said, hugging me. I froze up, not knowing what to do, so I slowly hugged her back and said "Th-thanks."

"I'm sorry for pulling you in. I didn't know." she said, starting to cry into my shoulder. I rubbed my paw on her back and said "Shh...you don't need to cry over it. I should've told you, but I was embarassed about it." She pulled back and looked at me and smiled.

"You want to learn how?" she asked. I started shaking and said "Y-you mean right n-now?"

"Sure. Why? Something wrong with that?" she asked, sensing that I was scared.

"No, I g-guess not." I said.

"Well, come on. Just hop in and act like you're attacking the water with your paws, clawing it to pieces." she said, jumping in. I sat up and looked at the water, scared of what might happen.

"Go on. If you need help, Humphrey and I will help you." Kate said, sitting next to me. I gulped and walked carefully to the edge and hopped in, doing exactly what Lilly said and surprisingly, I didn't sink!

"There you go! Good job. You're a natural! Just do that for a while until you're comfortable with it." Lilly said, swimming along side me. We swam from one side to the other a few times until I wasn't scared anymore.

"This is great! I never thought I'd be doing this!" I said, excited I could swim now.

"Good. Don't want to stay in too long, otherwise you might get sick. How about we head back and do something else for now?" Kate asked. We all nodded and Lilly and I got out and shook dry. She seemed to take her time, going slowly from her head to her tail, like she was trying to be sexy.

"What was that for?" I asked, smiling at her. She blushed and said "What? I can't dry off? I didn't want any water left on me."

"It's just that you seemed to take your time. You've never done that before, that I've seen." Kate said.

"Eh, my body hurts a bit from swimming so long. I didn't want to hurt anymore." she said, obviously lying, but we brushed it off.

"Okay, then. Let's get back. I've got an idea of what we can do." Salty said. We walked back to the den and laid down inside, making a circle. I laid down next to Lilly, making us both blush.

"You guys play truth or dare before?" Salty asked.

"I have." Humphrey said.

"Good. Then you already know how to play. For those that don't, here's a bone." he said, grabbing a bone from behind him.

"The person with the bloody side pointing to them has to answer any question or do any dare asked by the person that spun it. Then they get to spin it next, got it?" he asked. We all nodded and he said "Good. Let's get this party started. Who's first?"

No one raised there paw so he said "Okay. Lilly, how about you since you taught Cody how to swim?"

"Um...Sure, why not?" she said, spinning the bone. It stopped, pointing at Humphrey.

"Okay, truth or dare?" she asked, smiling. He thought for a moment and said "Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to...chase your tail in circles for 30 seconds!" He stood up and started running in circles, almost falling down a couple times until Lilly yelled "Time!" He laid back down, swaying side to side.

"Wow, I'm dizzy." he said, trying to stay balanced. He spun the bone next and it landed on Salty.

"Truth." Salty said. Humphrey thought for a few seconds and asked "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Janice." he said without thinking. They all looked at him and said "Really? But she's a vegetarian." Kate said.

"So? Something wrong with that? I acutally like the berries they find. We get along really good." he said. He reached over and spun the bone, landing on Lilly.

"Um...Dare!" she said.

"Okay. I dare you to...lick whoever's cheek you like." he said, smiling slyly. She leaned over and licked my cheek, making my eyes go wide.

"Y-you like m-me!?" I asked in disbelief. She blushed and said "Yeah, I do. You're cute, funny and seem really caring about others." I smiled and was trying to think of what to say, but fainted.

A few minutes later, I woke up and saw them all standing over me. "Wake up, dude. We still have a party to finish." Humphrey said, tapping my head.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked, sitting up. Lilly blushed and said "I told you I like you."

"Really? You do?" I asked, still not believing it. She nodded and said "I already told you that. You fainted after I did."

"Wow...I didn't expect that!" I said, smiling. "Obviously. Now spin it." Salty said. I grabbed the bone and spun it, landing on Kate.

"Dare." she said. "Okay. I dare you to hit Humphrey!" I said. "Oh, come on, really? She's a girl. She can't h-" he started before Kate punched his shoulder. He yelped in pain, grabbing his shoulder. She smiled and said "Can't what? Hit very hard?" "That actually kinda hurt." Humphrey said, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Okay my turn!" Kate said, spinning the bone, landing on me.

"Truth...No! Dare" I quickly said.

"Alright. I dare you to kiss Lilly. Not on the cheek, though. Lips!" she said, smiling evily. I looked at Lilly and she looked at me. We both blushed and I asked "Do you want me to?"

"It's okay. It's a dare, so you gotta do it." she said, smiling. I leaned over and kissed her on her lips. She closed her eyes and smiled again, obviously enjoying it. We lost track of time and ended up kissing for a couple minutes.

"I said kiss! Not make out!" Kate said, laughing. We pulled away from each other quickly and blushed. I spun the bone and it landed on Lilly.

"Truth this time!" she said.

"Okay. Did you enjoy that kiss?" I asked, nervous. "Acutally...Yes. Very much." she said, blushing again. I smiled and she said "My turn!" She spun it and it landed on Kate.

"Dare." she said.

"Okay, since you had us kiss, you kiss Humphrey. We all know you to like each other." she said, making Humphrey blush under his dark fur. Kate stood up and rolled him over onto his back. He was caught off guard by and said "Kate, what are you-" before getting cut off by Kate kissing him, passionately. He wrapped his paws around her neck and kissed her back, making her moan a bit. They kept at it for about 5 minutes until they stopped, out of breath.

"How's that for a kiss?" she asked, standing over him.

"Fuckin' awesome! I didn't know you liked me that much!" he said, smiling at her. She moved off him and laid back down. He rolled over and she leaned up against him, resting her head on his neck. He put his head on top of hers, making her smile.

"Alright, lovebirds. How about we call it a night?" Salty said, yawning.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late." Lilly said, getting up and walking towards the entrance.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just to get some water. I'm a little thirsty now." she said, walking outside.

"I am too. Be right back." I said, walking out as well. I jogged up next to Lilly and said "Hi."

"Hey. Thirsty too?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I am actually." We walked side by side to the creek, our tails touching sometimes, making us both blush at the contact. We sat down by the side and started drinking from the creek. She finished before I did and asked "Cody?"

"Yeah?" I asked, picking my head back up.

"I really did enjoy that kiss." she said.

"Me too. I was scared, but excited at the same time."

"Same here. Want to um...do it again?" she asked, nervous.

"I'd love to." We leaned into each other and started kissing again. We looked at each other and then the water. The moon was above us, making it even more romantic. She closed her eyes and moaned, making me smile. A couple minutes later, we pulled back and she said "Wow."

"Wow's right. You're so beautiful in the moonlight." I said, admiring the way her fur shined in the moonlight. She blushed and said "Thanks. The moon makes your white patches shine a bit, too. You have a bit of a glow coming from them."

"Wow, really?" I asked, turning my head to look at my back and it did seem to glow. I turned my head back to look at her and saw her eyes again. They were sparkling in the moonlight, causing me to stare into them, mezmerized. They were so beautiful. A perfect shade of lavender that reflected the light just perfectly.

"You okay?" she asked, knocking me out of my trance.

"You're eyes...They're...beautiful." I said. She blushed again and said "Your's too. That blue is really sexy. It's like ocean blue." she said, making me blush now.

"Thanks. I have something to ask you." I said, shaking now.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Would...would you...go to...the moon...moonlight howl...with m-me?" I asked, stammering. She smiled widely and yelled "Yes! I'd love to go with you! A lot of other guys asked me, but I said no. I've been waiting for the right guy!"

"Wow, really? And I'm the right guy?" I asked, extremely happy she said yes.

"Yes, you are. All the others just want to go with me to show off to the others. You wouldn't do that, would you?" she asked.

"Of course not! That's a stupid thing to do. You should only ask someone if you actually WANT to go with them." I said.

"Wow, you actually think that?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes, I do. Those guys are probably going to be alone the rest of their life if they keep it up." I said, chuckling. She giggled and said "Yeah, no doubt. So, see you tommorow night?"

"Yep. Right after we find me a den and I bathe. Wouldn't wanna be dirty for the cutest girl ever to walk this planet." I said, smiling. She teared up a bit and said "Oh, Cody! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. She leaned back and kissed me again, catching me by surprise. I closed my eyes to enjoy it and she did too. About that time, our friends decided to come looking for us. They walked around the corner to see us kissing again.

"Jeez, just once isn't enough?" Kate asked, laughing. We broke away quickly and blushed.

"What are you guys doing out here?" I asked.

"Looking for you two. You've been gone for almost a half hour." Salty said.

"Oh. Really? It's been that long?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, it has. What exactly were you two doing?" Humphrey asked.

"Um...nothing in particular." I said, scraping the ground with my paw. He looked at me and smiled. "Uh huh...Well come on then. Lets' get some sleep. I'm beat." he said. We all walked back to the den, Lilly and I in the back. I playfully leaned over and pushed her with my side. She stumbled a bit, but pushed me back. I knew she would, so I braced myself, causing us to be pressed against each other. We both blushed and looked away, but stayed like that the rest of the way back.

When we got back, I laid down near the front to stay cooler. LIlly noticed I didn't come to the back with the rest of them and came back over to me.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Nope. Nothing at all. I like to stay cool at night." I said, looking up at her. She laid down next to me and said "I kinda do too." We lay next to each other, staring up into the sky, looking at all the stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked. "Yeah, it is. I love to look at the stars when there aren't any clouds above. Just seems so...calming." she said.

"Yeah, it does. I think my mom is up there, watching over me. Makes me feel safe." I said, tearing up. Lilly looked at me and noticed my eyes tearing up and said "I know you miss her. I would too if I lost my mom. I can't imagine how sad you were."

I wiped my eyes and said "I was pretty upset. But I'm okay now. I've accepted the fact she's gone, but I always feel her with me when I feel scared."

"Wow, that must be a nice feeling." she said.

"It is." I said, smiling. "I'm getting pretty tired. Wanna go to sleep now?" she asked.

"Sure. I'm tired too. Besides, I gotta get up in a little while." I said, rolling onto my side. I was facing Lilly and she did the same. We lay there, staring into each others eyes. My tail started wagging, landing onto hers. When It did again, she wrapped hers around it and pulled me closer. I was a little surprised at her sudden move, but smiled. We were mere centimeters apart, our noses almost touching. I could feel her breath and she could feel mine, making us both happy.

I scooted a little closer, causing them to touch. She didn't pull away like I thought she would, but instead she rubbed mine with hers, making my heart skip a beat. I blushed and said "What was that for?"

"Because...I really like you." she said, blushing too. I smiled and said "I...really like you too, Lilly." She smiled and said "Let's get some sleep." She closed her eyes, not moving her nose away. She fell asleep first, shivering a little. I gently pulled her closer and put my foreleg over her, making her stop shivering and smile. I closed my eyes and fell asleep rather quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken up the next morning by someone pushing my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Winston in front of me. I looked back at Lilly. She was still asleep, our noses still touching and my leg over her. I carefully but quickly moved away, worried Winston was mad.

"Time to go. We need to find you a den." he quietly said. I nodded and stood up and stretched. We walked outside I could tell he was thinking about something.

"Is something wrong, sir?" I asked. He stopped and smiled at me. "Not really. I saw you and Lilly sleeping this morning." he said. I blushed and hung my head and said "I'm sorry if I upset you, sir. I really like her. We fell asleep last night after watching the stars."

"It's alright. I understand." he said, continuing to walk. I followed him and we eventually got to his and Eve's den. I wasn't sure what we were doing there, but followed him anyway. When we got the entrance, Humphrey was already inside, sitting just inside.

"Okay. I've brought you guys here to talk to you about my daughters. Eve isn't here, so it will be private." he said, sitting down with us. We both looked at each other and instanly knew what he meant.

"We're sorry for upsetting you, sir. If you don't want us around them anymore, we understand." I said, hanging my head. He started chuckling, making us wonder what was going on.

"I didn't bring you here to say that. I was going to say I was happy for you all." he said, shocking us.

"What do you mean?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, I saw how you all were this morning. Both Kate and Lilly had huge smiles on their faces. I knew they were happy with you two. I'm actually glad they picked you two instead of other wolves that would break their hearts. I already know you two won't do that. Humphrey, I've known you since you were born. You always put anyone else ahead of yourself and never did anything to make anyone upset. I really respect that." Winston said, turning to me.

"And you, Cody. You may have just got here yesterday, but I see great intentions in you. I feel I could trust you with anything I ask or anything you do, am I right?" he asked me.

"Yes, sir. I'd never do anything that would cause me to lose a friend or family member. I've been through that already and don't want it to happen ever again." I said.

"I can tell. Now, if you two EVER do ANYTHING that will hurt them, I will tear you limb from limb, got it?" he calmly asked. We were scared from what he said, but nodded.

"Good. Humphrey, you can go back to Salty's den. I'm sure Kate's up by now and wondering where you went. Please, don't mention any of what we talked about to them, okay?" Winston asked.

"Yes, sir." he said, walking out. Winston smiled at him as he walked by and then turned to me. "Come on. Let's go see if their is a good den around here somewhere. I'll talk to Kate and Lilly later and ask them what they think about you guys." he said, walking outside.

I quickly followed him and said "Sir? I have actually already found a den that would work for me. It's across the creek that's near Salty's den. I saw it last night when we...I mean, I went to get some water."

"Oh, well alright then. Made my day a little easier. Mind if I take a look at it?" he asked, smiling.

"Of course. It's this way." I said, walking toward the creek. When we got there I pointed to it. It was small, but large enough for at least 3 wolves. It had about 20 feet of open dirt from the entrance to the creek.

"Wow. Pretty good find. Sure it will work?" he asked, looking at it.

"Yep. I'm sure. I'm going to see if I can get some flowers or anything to grow outside of it. Looks pretty empty right now to me." I said.

"Good idea. Well, I'll be off then. Good job." he said, walking off. I started looking for something to put across the creek so I could get across. Eventuall I found a couple logs that would reach across it. I dragged them back to the creek and put them in position. I walked across it and found some rocks to hold them in place. I put them on either side so the logs wouldn't roll away. I sat back, panting from carrying the rocks.

"Perfect." I said. I walked towards the entrance and looked inside. I didn't smell any other scents inside, so I walked in. It felt a little small, but it would be fine. I laid down to enjoy the rest of the morning. About a half hour later, Lilly comes walking up to the creek. I walk outside and walk over to her.

"Hey." I said, sitting on the bank across from her.

"Oh, hey you. Where did you go this morning? I woke up, but you were gone. So was Humphrey, according to Kate."

Oh, he and your dad helped me find my own den this morning. We found this one behind me." I said, pointing over my back. She looked over and said "Wow. Pretty nice. Sure it's big enough?"

"Yep. Come on over. I made a little bridge with the logs here." I said. She got up and walked over, admiring my handywork.

"Pretty good job with the logs and rocks." she said, smiling as she got across them.

"Thanks. Wanna see the inside?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." she said. We walked inside and she said "A little small, but big enough for a few wolves."

"Yep. It's actually pretty comfy." I said, laying down. She laid down next to me and said "About last night..." I knew she was going to say she wasn't interested.

"It's okay. I understand." I said. She looked at me with confusion on her face and said "Understand what? I didn't even tell you yet."

"You're not interested in going out with me, right?" I asked, sad. Her eyes shot wide open and she said "No! Actually, I'd love to go out with you. I was just going to say I had a lot of fun with you last night. Why would you think that? You already asked me to the howl tonight and I said yes!" My heart rate picked up and I said "Really? You'd like to go out with me?"

"I just said yes, dummy! Did you not hear me?" she asked, giggling.

"That's great! I thought you weren't interested in me." I said, feeling stupid.

"That's crazy. You're the most interesting wolf I've ever met. And the sweetest...and also, a little dorky." she said, smiling. I smiled back and said "Oh, dorky huh? Well, I AM an omega too, so I guess it's just a trait."

"Yeah, maybe. Either that or you're actually blonde under that black fur!" she said, taking off. I laughed and ran after her. I chased her to the edge of the creek and tackled her, making her yelp playfully and we rolled into the creek. We resurfaced and she splashed me, trying to get away. I turned my head to avoid the water and she was climbing out, running off again, laughing. I jumped out and chased her again. When I was close enough, I tackled her again, laughing. She was laughing too and we started rolling around, trying to pin each other.

I suddenly felt a weird feeling in my lower region and jumped off her, running away. "Wait, where are you going?" she yelled, chasing me this time. She got closer and jumped at me, tackling me. I rolled onto my back and she pinned me.

"Why did you run away? Did I hurt you?" she asked. I was shaking and shook my head.

"Then why did you run?" she asked. I gestured with my eyes down my body and she looked down to see my wolfhood sticking out. She jumped off and turned away, blushing, and said "Oh my! I'm sorry about that." I blushed too, much more then normal and got up, tail between my legs.

"No. It's m-my fault. I cou-couldn't control i-it." I said, embarassed and backing away. She turned back around and looked at me backing up.

"Hey, it's nothing to afraid of. It happens. It's normal." she said, walking over to me. I sat down, still blushing madly and said "Well, it's never happened before."

"You mean I c-caused this?" she asked, pointing at me. I laid down to hide myself and quickly nodded, embarassed to tell her, but I didn't want to lie to her. That would've made feel even worse.

"Oh...I guess you ARE pretty attracted to me then, huh?" she asked, giggling and blushing. I turned my head away to avoid looking her in the eyes and nodded again. She came over and laid down next to me.

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone. Just our little secret, m'kay?" she asked, rubbing her head on my neck. I turned back to face her and said "Okay. Still, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it anymore. Why don't we go play until tonight?" she asked, leaning into my side. I rested my head on hers and said "I'm just fine with being here with you." She giggled and said "I am too, but I'm sure everyone's going to be wondering where we are. Some might start getting the wrong idea if we're alone too long, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, didn't think about that. So, what do you wanna do?" I asked. She thought for a moment and said "How about we go give Salty a bad time about him and Janice?" I laughed and said "Okay, now THAT sounds fun!" She laughed and said "Yeah, it'll be fun seeing how nervous he gets."

"Are we plain mean?" I asked, laughing.

"Maybe just a little." she said. We got up and walked back to Salty's den. He was inside, laying down in the cool dirt. He saw us walk up and said "Hey guys. Come on in." We walked inside and sat down with him.

"So, what's up?" he asked, sitting up.

"Just wondering what was going on with you and Janice." I said, smiling. Lilly started laughing and Salty looked at me and said "What uh, what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Have you told her yet?" I asked, laughing now. His eyes went wide and he said "N-no, not yet. I was actually planning on asking her to the howl tonight. Shakey's gonna ask Reba." We both stopped laughing and looked at him.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Lilly asked. He nodded and said "I've been wanting to for a while, but never got the nerve. Shakey finally said he is going to ask Reba later this evening, so I decided I'd ask Janice tonight, too."

"Wow, good job, buddy. What about Mooch?" I asked.

"He's already got a date. Her name's Candy, I think." Salty said.

"Nice. Candy is pretty cool. She's real nice." Lilly said. "Well, there's only a few more hours until the howl starts. Better go get ready."

"Okay, I'll see you later." I said, giving her a quick kiss, surprising her. She blushed and giggled as she walked off. When she was out of sight, Salty asked "So, where did you and Humphrey go this morning?"

"Winston wanted to talk to us about Kate and Lilly. He said he's actually happy they chose us instead of some wolves that would break their hearts."

"Wow, that pretty cool. Having the pack leaders permission to date his daughter? Good job." he said. "Thanks. At first I thought he was going to say he didn't want us around them." I said.

"Yeah, that's what I'd think." he said. "Well, we should go get ready. We need to be a Howling Rock before the girls."

"Right. Let's go." I said. We walked out and over to the creek and found a shallow spot to bathe in. We hopped in and started washing our fur, making sure to get all the dirt out. When we were done, almost a half hour later, we got out and shook dry. Salty looked at me and started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Some of the fur on top of your head is sticking up." he said, pointing at it. I looked into the water and looked it. It actually looked kinda good.

"I think I'll keep it. Does it look okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty cool looking." he said.

"Thanks. Let's go find Shakey and Mooch. I'm sure Humphrey will be there by the time we get there." I said. We walked towards the feeding grounds an noticed Can-Do running up to us. "Cody, Winston wants to see you. Now!" he said, turning around and running off. I looked at Salty and he said "Go! I'll find them, don't worry." I nodded and ran off after Can-Do. We ran up the slope leading to Winston and Eve's den. I slowed to a walk when I got to the top and walked inside. Winston was sitting there, waiting for me.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked, panting from running.

"Well, not me exactly." he said. I was about to ask why, but a flash of tan was flying at me, knocking me on my back.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN SLEEP WITH MY DAUGHTER!?" Eve yelled, putting her paws on my throat and pushing down. I started chocking when I heard Lilly yell "Mom! Get off him!" She pushed her mom off and Winston held her back as I got up, coughing and shaking uncontrollably.

"What did he do, mom!?" Lilly yelled, holding onto me.

"HE SLEPT WITH YOU LAST NIGHT!" she yelled, trying to get loose, but Winston was stronger.

"Yes, we did sleep toge- NO! Mom, we did NOT do that!" she yelled, embarassed and blushing. I blushed too, knowing what she meant. Eve seemed to calm down and said "Winston, is this true?"

"Yes. I told you. When I got there this morning, they were just sleeping with each other. I didn't smell anything that would say they did "that". Just like I told you." he said, letting her go. She sat down next to him and looked at me, making me freeze up. Winston leaned over to her and said "You need to aplogize to him." She looked at him and nodded. "Cody, I'm so sorry. When Winston said he saw you two sleeping together, I freaked out. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" she asked, sitting in front of me.

I coughed again and jokingly said "Normally, I don't forgive those who try to kill me, but since you're the pack leaders, I guess I can make an exception." Eve looked at me and said "Well, I guess that makes sense. I'll make sure not to let you live next time." I looked at her in shock and gulped, showing I was scared. She leaned towards me and said "I was joking, too." as she pulled me into a hug.

I laughed and hugged her back and said "Thanks. And yeah, I forgive you. And since we're on friendly terms right now, I have something to ask you." She pulled back and asked "What is it?"

"Is it okay with you if I take Lilly to the Howl tonight?" I asked. She looked at me and then at Lilly. Lilly made her pleading puppy dog face and Eve said "Well, I guess so. Lilly seems to be happy with you. But if you try to do anything that would hurt her, I'll tear your wolfhood off and shove it down-" "That's enough, honey. He gets it." Winston said, stopping her. I was sitting there in shock at what she said, making Lilly giggle.

"Okay. Why don't getting ready and I'll meet you at howling rock tonight? I still need to get ready, too." Lilly asked, snapping me out of my shocked state.

"Oh, right. Okay, see you then." I said as I walked back down the slope. Winston came up behind me and said "I'm sorry about all that. She did the same thing to Humphrey about 10 minutes before you got here. She just wanted to make sure you weren't going to do anything that would hurt Lilly."

"It's okay. I understand. If I were Eve and had daughters too, I'd most likely do the same thing." I said, laughing. "But the wolfhood thing might have been a little overkill."

"Yeah. Little too gruesome." Winston said. "Alright. I've got stuff I need to do. Take care."

"You too." I said as he walked back inside. I looked out over the feeding grounds and saw Humphrey sitting with Salty, Shakey and Mooch. I walked down and over to them.

"Hey, guys." I called over. They looked at me and Shakey said "Hey, what's up? You ready for tonight?"

"Yep. Just had an "interesting" talk with Eve." I said.

"Same thing. Did she threaten you with the wolfhood thing, too?" Humphrey asked. I nodded and he said "She's a little crazy, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but don't let her hear you say that." I said, laughing. "Why don't we head to howling rock? It's getting dark now."

"Good idea. I wanna get there before Kate. She's gonna look amazing. Not that she doesn't all the time, but tonight's special." Humphrey said.

"Yep. Oh, I'll be right back. I'm going to get something for Lilly!" I said.

"What is it?" Salty asked.

"A flower that matches her eyes. I saw them on my way over here." I said.

"We'll come with you. Maybe we'll find one for our dates, too." Mooch said. We ran off to a field of flowers, looking for the perfect ones. I found mine, which was white around the border and lavender in the middle.

"Perfect!" I said, holding it in my mouth. "Nice. Meet us at Howling Rock. We'll be there in a few." Shakey said. I ran off with it in my mouth and eventually got to howling rock and sat down at the bottom, waiting. A few minutes later, the guys got there too and sat down to wait. They all had flowers for their dates in their mouths as well.

About 15 minutes later Salty asked "What do you think is keeping them?" I shrugged and said "No idea. Lilly said she'd be here soon." A few minutes later, they all started walking up to where we were. They all looked great, but Lilly blew me away. Her fur was shining. Not just a soft glow, but a SHINE! Like water reflecting light. That good! My jaw dropped open when I saw her. She walked up and sat in front of me and said "Well, how do I look?"

"Ooh ook ahahing..." I said with my mouth still open. She giggled and reached up and shut it. "Now, try again. But this time make sense."

"I don't know if I can, seeing a wolf as beautiful as you. You...look...STUNNING!" I said, smiling. She giggled and said "Well, thanks. You too. Your white is really shining tonight!"

"Thanks. Oh, I got you something." I said, bending down to pick up the flower from the ground.

"Aw...It's beautiful!" she said as I put it on her head. "Not as beautiful as you! Did I mention stunning, yet?" I said, smiling.

"Yep, twice now." she said, giggling.

"You know how beautiful moonlight is shining off water?" I asked. She nodded and I said "You're 100 times better."

"Wow, really?" she asked, blushing. I nodded and said "Really."

"Aw, how sweet! Thank you!" she said, kissing me. We kept kissing for a couple minutes until Salty cleared his throat.

"You two done yet? There's still the howl you know?" he said.

"Oh, right. Ready?" I asked Lilly.

"Oh, yeah. I've been waiting all day for this!" she said.

"Well, ladies first!" I said, stepping off to the side. She giggled and started walking by, grabbing my neck and pulling me next to her. We walked up the hill with our pelts pressed together. About halfway up we heard a wolf say "Wow, Lilly! You're hot!" She hung her head and quietly said "Thanks..." I stopped and said "Hang on. Is this one of the wolves that asked you to the howl so he could show off?" She nodded and I said "Hey. Come over here a second, buddy." The wolf came over and sat down in front of me.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy here with this hot girl?" He asked, turning his head to his date. "Yeah, I can see that. Can you see this!?" I yelled. He turned his head and said "See wh-", unable to finish his sentance as I slapped him across his face, leaving deep cuts on his face from his ear to his nose.

He yelped out in pain and fell backward. I got on top of him and said "Do not EVER call Lilly hot again, because she's not. She's beautiful!" Lilly looked at me, shocked at what I did. "What's the difference!?" he yelled, holding his face in pain.

I leaned down and said "Respect!" and I got off him. He stood up and went back to his date and I walked back up to Lilly. We started back up the hill and I said "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"No! That was great! He took me to a howl before and only showed me off to his friends. I've always wanted that to happen to him!" she said, giggling. I smiled and said "It was nothing. Let me know if he ever tries to mess with you ever again."

"I will! Did you really mean what you said, though?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. Very much. A guy who calls a girl "hot" has no respect for her. If he says she's beautiful, like you, then it shows he cares about her." I said. Lilly hugged me and said "That's the best thing I've ever heard. Thank you!" I kissed her cheek and we kept walking up the hill, almost to the top, when Salty, Shakey and Humphrey stopped us with their dates.

"Hey, man. That was awesome of you back there. No one's ever stood up to Carlos before. Mostly everyone is afraid of him." Humphrey said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because he's always making threats at anyone that tries to mess with him. Pretty bad ones, too. But he's never done any of them. I bet now if he does anything again, he'll have to answer to you!" Salty said.

"Wow, really? I didn't even know that!" I said, surprised. "Okay, see you guys later. We've got a howl to get to."

"Alright, later!" Shakey said. They all walked off to different spots to howl while Lilly and I found a small rock for us both to sit on. It over looked the bottom half of the mountain, so you could see mostly everything. If you looked straight out, the moon was right there in front of you, making it really romantic.

"So, do you wanna start or should I?" I asked, nervous. "Let's start at the same time." she said. We lifted out muzzles into the air and let out a howl that SILENCED the mountain. We kept it going for about 5 minutes, perfectly mixing our howls together into a beautiful song. When we finished, we looked into each others eyes while the mountain erupted into clapping and cheering. We were too busy to notice, lost in each other. I knew right then, we were in love. We both leaned into each other and started kissing, making it last for as long as we could, not wanted it to ever end. Eventually, we pulled apart. Lilly had tears in her eyes and leaned her head into my chest and started crying.

"What's the matter?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"Nothing at all. This is the best night of my life!" she said, still crying. I pulled her up so her face was next to mine and I kissed her cheek, making her stop crying and smile.

"Lilly, there's s-something I need t-to tell you." I stammered, nervous. She wiped her eyes and said "W-What is is?"

"Ever since I met you, I've had a crush on you. You're the most beautiful, funny, caring and lovely wolf I've ever met. That crush has grown into much more. What I'm trying to say is...I...I..." I stammered.

"You what?" Lilly asked, getting nervous. I took a deep breath and said "I love you" Her eyes went wide and she said "Oh, Cody! I love you,too!"

She suddenly leaned forward, knocking me on my back and started kissing me again. I put my forelegs around her neck and pulled her down until she was laying on top of me. We started making out, Lilly softly crying in joy. I could feel her heart beating against mine, perfectly in time with each other. We kept at it for about 10 minutes until It started getting cold. We broke the kiss and I looked around. The mountain was empty now. Everyone had left already, even Humphrey and Kate.

We sat up and leaned against each other, resting my head on hers. We were in love. That's the best way to put it. We sat next to each other for most of the night, staring at the stars until I fell Lilly fell asleep. She was softly breathing and smiling as wide as she could. I didn't want to wake her up, so I bent down and got her onto my back. I decided to take her back to her parents den so they wouldn't be upset with me in the morning if we went back to mine.

After about a half hour, I walked up the slope with her on my back. Eve was sitting outside, looking like she was waiting. I froze when I saw her and started shaking.

"She fell asleep. We didn't do anything, I swear!" I quietly said.

"I know, otherwise you'd be dead right now." she said, smiling. "Set her down inside and come back out to see me. I'd like to talk to you for a minute." I nodded and took Lilly in and gently laid her down in the den and walked back outside.

"Let's go somewhere a little further away so we don't wake them up." Eve said, walking down the slope. I followed her, scared, and when we reached the bottom, she sat down. I sat in front of her.

"I'm not mad at you, don't worry." she said, making me breathe a sigh of relief. "Actually, I'm very happy right now."

"About what?" I asked politely.

"Kate told us about what happened with you and Carlos earlier. I must say, I've never heard of an OMEGA standing up to an alpha like that!"

"He's an alpha!?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, but not good one. He'd rather chase tails all day then actually do anything. My point is, you stood up for my daughter, to an alpha, when she was hurt. To me, that makes YOU an alpha." Eve said. I sighed and said "Technically, I am an alpha."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was still in my old pack, I was supposed to go to alpha school, but I said no. I don't like hurting others and I HATE fighting. That doesn't mean I won't stand up for others, though." I said.

"Well, why didn't you tell us that when we met you?"

"Because I was afraid you'd send me to alpha school." I said.

"We don't send anyone that doesn't want to go." she said.

"So, I don't have to go?" I asked, nervous.

"No, you don't. You've already proved yourself to us. If you ever want to join us on a hunt or anything omega's don't get to do, just ask." Eve said.

"Well, thank you. I should get back to my den now. It'll take while to get there." I said.

"You can stay here if you like. You're probably tired, right?" she asked, making me yawn. She laughed and said "Thought so. Come on." We walked back up the slope and inside. I saw Lilly still asleep where I laid her down. I was about to lay down near the front, but Eve gestured to Lilly, telling me to lay down with her instead.

I smiled and nodded and walked over and gently laid down with her. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my tail around hers. She started purring and smiled, telling me she was happy. I closed my eyes and fell asleep after a couple minutes, extremely happy.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke the next morning when I felt the sun hitting my eyes. I slowly opened them, blinded by the light. I turned my head away from the sun and looked at Lilly. She was still asleep, smiling, so I didn't want to wake her. I carefully got up and walked outside and stretched, relieving my cramped muscles. Winston came outside with me when he saw I was awake and sat down next to me.

"Kate told us about what happened last night." he said, smiling.

"Yeah, Eve talked to me last night about it too, sir."

"I've been getting more and more upset with those wolves that treat Lilly that way. It's really nice that you came along and put them in their place. So, how was the howl last night?"

"It, uh...it was good." I said, nervous to tell him we fell in love, but I couldn't lie to him. He'd see right through it.

"Just good, huh?" he asked, chuckling.

"Well, maybe more like awesome. Lilly and I kind of...um..." I said, making him suspisious.

"Kind of WHAT?" he asked.

"Fell in love?" I said, scared at what he'd say. Instead he pulled me into a hug and said "I knew you two would. I've seen how much you two like each other, so I approve."

"Really? Thank you, sir!" I said, surprised.

"Don't mention it. So, what are planning for today?"

"I was going to go back to my den and try to fix it up a little. I found a field of flowers that I could dig some up from and plant at my den in that empty space." I said.

"Sounds like you'll be busy most of the day. If you see Humphrey on your way over, ask him to come talk to me today. I'd like to speak to him about Kate, but don't tell him that. She told me how great last night was with him." Winston said.

"Will do, sir. I guess I'll be going then. Can you tell Lilly where I am when she wakes up?" I asked.

"Of course. Take care." he said, walking back inside. I walked down the slope and towards the flower field to find some that would work. After about 20 minutes I had a mouthful of flowers that would look nice. I walked over to my den and started laying them out how I thought would be best. Two rows, leading from the bridge to the entrance. Like a pathway. I started digging up the dirt to plant them when I noticed Humphrey at the creek, drinking. I walked over to him and said "Hey, there you are."

"Oh, hey. Were you looking for me?"

"I wasn't, but Winston would like to talk to. He said it's pretty important, so I'd go now."

"Sure." he said, walking off. As he was walking back, he passed Lilly and said "Hey, Lilly. He's over there." He pointed towards me where I was digging again.

"Thanks!" she said, walking across the bridge.

"Hey, Cody. Whatcha doin'?" she asked, walking over to me.

"Oh, Hi. Just planting some flowers around here. Kinda liven it up a little, you know?" I asked.

"Yep, got it. It is pretty barren here. Mind if I help out? Looks like you've got quite a lot to do." she said, looking at all the flowers laid out.

"Oh, that's okay. I can handle it." I said.

"Nonsense. Let me help. You'll get done faster so we can go play before it gets too late."

"Good point. Okay, start wherever you want. Just dig a small hole and plant the flower and fill it back in. Pretty easy if the dirt's soft."

"Okay. You sure found some nice ones here. Find any our colors?" she asked. I nodded and said "I did. Want to see them? They're pretty special to me."

"Of course I would. Where are they?" She asked. We walked over to the entrance and got to the largest and tallest flowers. One was a dark grey with a white border for me and a white with a lavender border for Lilly. They were twisted around each other, symbolizing love.

"Wow, they're beautiful together. Did you twist them?" she asked.

"Yep. They represent you and I. Wrapped around each others heart, never breaking apart." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and rubbed her head on my neck and said "That's so sweet. I love you so much!" I kissed her cheek and said "I love you too, babe."

"Let's get back to work. I've got an idea of what we can do later." she said.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Just wait and see." she said, slyly.

"Well, alright. I'll finsh this side and help you out over there." I said, going back to digging as did Lilly. After about 10 minutes, I was done with my side and Lilly was almost done with hers.

"Wow, you're fast. It took me almost a half hour to do these." I said, going over to her.

"I like to dig. It's fun." she said. I went over to the last few flowers and dug their holes and put them in. I pushed the dirt back in around them and sat back.

"Looks a lot better. Just one thing that would make it better." I said, smiling.

"What's that?" she asked. I got up and walked to the entrance and sat down, looking at Lilly with the creek and trees in the background.

"Perfect!" I said. She giggled and said "Okay, Romeo, Let's go have some fun."

"Great! So, what are we gonna do?" I asked, walking back over to her.

"How about we go log sledding for a bit?" she asked.

"I'd love to! Haven't done it in a couple days. Should we ask the guys if they wanna go?" I asked.

"I'd like for it to be just us this time, okay?" she asked, smiling. I nodded and said "Good idea. Besides I'm sure they're all busy anyway. I'm sure they all had a great time last night. I know I did."

"So did I. I still can't believe you stood up for me like that. That was amazing of you." she said, rubbing my nose with hers.

"It was nothing. I'd do it again if I had to. If someone hurts you again like that, I'll tear them limb from limb and then let Eve handle the rest." I said, chuckling.

"Okay, now THAT'S a threat!" she said, laughing. "Come on. Let's go find a log."

"Okay. There was one over by the hill we were on the other day." I said.

"I found a better hill. Much taller so more speed. It ends at the pond as well." she said. We walked off and I followed behind her. My eyes were fixed on her hips, swaying with every step. I was moving my head side to side with them and she must've noticed. She brushed my chin with her tail and laughed. I blushed and jogged up next to her. She looked at me and said "See something interesting?"

"You could say that." I said, still blushing. "You have that effect." She blushed and hung her head. I stopped and said "Hey, what's wrong? I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, you didn't. I was just thinking about those other wolves to treated me bad. They'd stare at my rear when they were behind me, too." she said, sounding sad.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me to stop?" I asked, hugging her.

"Because I actually liked it when you did. I know you wouldn't do anything that would hurt me. It just brought back some weird memories, that's all." she said, lifting her head back up. I kissed her and said "It's okay. Don't let them get to you. Just push them away when they come or you'll always get sad about it."

"Thanks. You're right, I shouldn't let them bother me." she said, smiling now. "Come on. We're almost there."

"Okay. I can't wait!" I said, following her again. Once again, I was caught staring and she brushed my chin and laughed. I smiled and lightly nipped her tail, making her yelp and spin around.

"What was that for?" she asked, smiling.

"I thought it'd be funny. It kinda was, seeing you spin around so fast!" I said, laughing. She jumped at me, knocking me on my back and started nipping at my ears and nose, making me try to cover them, but she'd find a new spot. I was laughing like crazy because it tickled, too.

I quickly rolled, making her roll onto her back and I pinned her, now nipping at her ears. She started laughing and tried to push me off, but I was stronger. I kept at it, getting her wherever I could. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she looked at me.

"Did you just drool on me?" she asked, laughing.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Because something just hit my stomach." she said. We both looked back and saw my erect wolfhood over her stomach. I jumped back and hid my self, scared to death.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly! I didn't even notice it!" I said, laying down and hiding my face with my paws. She stood up and came over to me and said "It's okay. Like I said before, it's normal. Nothing to be embarrased about."

"I know, but still. I shouldn't of started nipping you. I'm sorry." I said, still hiding. She sat down and said "Cody, look at me." I moved my paws and looked her in the eyes and she said "I said it's normal. Don't be embarassed. Like you said, I have that effect, right?" She giggled and I said "Yeah, you do...Please don't tell your parents. They'd kill me!"

"Don't worry. I won't. Now, since you got this on me, YOU can get it off!" she said, smiling. I got up and said "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't care. Just get it off. It's kinda warm." she said, blushing. She laid on her back and I walked over and wiped it off with my paw, but she wasn't happy with just that.

"Nope. My parents would smell it still. What are you gonna do about it?" she asked, smiling evily.

"I can go get some water to wash it off with." I said, turning around.

"Nuh uh...Lick it off!" she said, making me freeze and start shaking. I turned back around to look at her and said "Y-you want m-me to LICK it off!?"

"Yep. Problem?" she asked, giggling.

"It would taste nasty!" I said, trying to get out of it.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I...I don't." I said, not having a good answer.

"Well, then what are you waiting for? It's drying." she said. I bent down, scared, and lightly licked her stomach, tasting it. A little salty, but not horrible, surprisingly. I kept at it, making sure it was all gone. She was lightly moaning and said "Wow, that feels good actually. Keep going. You missed a spot."

I kept licking her stomach, feeling myself getting erect again. I stopped and backed up, making her look at me. She saw my wolfhood and giggled, saying "Seems you like is much as I do. Why'd you stop?" I nervously shrugged and went back over to her, licking her from her stomach to her neck, making her giggle and moan more. After a couple minutes, I was standing over her and was licking her neck. She was obviously enjoying it by the way she was giggling.

"That feels SOOO good!" she said, smiling. A couple minutes later, I started to smell a sweet, but slighty musky scent. She smelt it too and blushed. I looked into her eyes and bent down and started kissing her. She put her forelegs around my neck and pulled herself up to me, kissing me back. I pulled back and stared into her eyes, deeply in love with her.

She blushed even more and said "Is what I think about to happen, happen?" We looked down at our stomachs and my penis was right above her dripping folds.

"By the way is looks, yes it is. Are you okay with that?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yes. I don't know why, but I keep getting this burning, itchy feeling down there. I've learned to ignore it, but it's way worse right now."

"Okay, but only if you're 100% sure you want to." I said, making sure she was okay.

"I am. Do it!" she said. I started pushing myself into her, making her lay her head back and moan. About halfway in, there was a barrier that kept me from going any further. I looked her in the eyes and said "Ready, love?" She nodded and said "Do it. I'm ready."

I gave a hard, but gentle thrust and broke past it. Her face tensed up in pain and she wimpered, making me stop. "Are you okay, Lilly?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. That just hurt a bit when it broke. Keep going. That feels SO great!" she said, moving her hips around underneath me. I started pushing into her more until our bodies were touching. Her mouth was wide open and she was panting from the pleasure. I pulled back and thrust back into her, making her moan each time I did.

I started picking up my pace, going faster and faster and she was moaning uncontrollably saying "Oh fuck! OH FUCK! That's so good! You're so big!" I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back and held me down to her. A few minutes later, she broke the kiss and said "Let me stand up. My back is sore from the ground."

I pulled out of her and moved to the side. I was panting and she rolled over and stood up and shook the dirt off her fur. I walked over behind her while she was shaking and licked her, making her freeze and shiver.

"Woah! That felt great!" she said, moving her tail away. I kept licking her, pushing my nose into her and licking her sensitive wall. She was moaning and panting, trying to stay standing from the intense pleasure. Her front legs gave out and she laid her chest on the ground, pushed her rear up higher.

"Oooohhh...Keep going!" she moaned. I pushed my nose up into her, pushing her over the edge. Her eyes rolled back and she screamed from the pleasure and released her fluids all over my face. I kept licking her until it stopped and she laid down onto her side, exhausted. I licked my face clean and walked over to her and kissed her, letting her taste herself. She smiled and said "Tastes pretty good, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes you do! Ready for the best part?" I asked. She rolled onto her stomach and lifted her rear back into the air and braced herself. "Ready!" she said, giggling. I went behind her and mounted her, poking around for her entrance. I finally found it and thruted inside her, making her squeal in pleasure. I was leaning over her back, thrusting as hard as I could. I started drooling on her back, making her laugh.

I could feel the intense pressure building inside me and my knot was slapping her folds, trying to get in. She relaxed as best she could and with one final, hard thrust, I broke in and she screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit her again at the same time as mine. My seed jetted out and splashed her walls, coating them.

"Oh, that's so warm!" she said, lowering her rear to the ground. I followed her, making sure not to pull and hurt her. We laid on our sides, facing each other. I was still pumping into her, filling her up. I pulled her closer and started kissing her, passionately. She returned the kiss and said "Wow...I'm so glad we did this. Despite being just under a year old, it felt so right."

"I'm about the same age. 10 months to be exact." I said. She giggled and said "I'm 9. You're just a little older."

"Wow, really?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yep. Are you happy we did this?"

"Oh, yeah. We've only know each other a few days, but I love you. More then you know." I said, nuzzling her cheek.

"Oh, I love you too. So much...We never did go log sledding today." she said, giggling. I laughed and said "Is that what we were going to do? Well, there's always tommorow. It's kinda late now." The sun was starting to go down, getting dark now.

"Yeah, it is. So any idea how long we'll be stuck here?" she asked, smiling.

"Nope...But as long as I'm with you, I don't care." I said, licking her neck. She giggled and said "Me too." About 15 minutes later I was able to pull out of her. We sat up and nothing came out of her.

"So, you ready to go home?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yep. Let's go back to your den. I'm exhausted and it's too far of a walk back to my parents den."

"Okay. Good idea. We can wash up in the morning before we go back to your place." I said. We stood up and Lilly almost fell over, but I caught her. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My leg was asleep." She said, giggling. We walked off towards my den, pressed against each other the entire way. After about 10 minutes, we walked over the bridge and inside. We laid down on our sides, facing each other. We started making out again, but this time was different. It felt as if nothing else mattered anymore. Like there were no problems in the world and it was just us.

A few minutes later, Lilly pulled back and said "I'm getting pretty tired now. I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay. See you in the morning, love." I said, licking her neck. She started purring and I pulled her closer so out bodies were touching. We wrapped out tails around each others, madly in love and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke the next morning from someone yelling. I opened my eyes and heard Eve calling Lilly's name. She was following her scent and most likely picked up on mine too. I turned to Lilly and quickly nudged her awake in a panic. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What is it?" she asked, yawning. I pointed outside and she looked at her mom coming across the bridge. Her eyes went wide and she said "Oh, fuck! We still haven't bathed yet! She'll know!"

"I know...Just act cool. Maybe she won't pick up on it." I said. Suddenly I heard Winston's voice as well as he asked "Anything yet?"

"I got her scent along with Cody's. There's something else along with them, but I can't place it." she said, getting closer. Winston came up behind her and smelled the air. His eyes went wide and he knew instantly, but didn't say anything. Eve walked up to the entrance and looked inside to see us laying together.

"What are you two doing!?" she asked, clearly angry.

"Uh, we just got up, mom. We were tired last night after...log sledding." Lilly said.

"Okay, we couldn't find you two thi-" she started as she smelled the air. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she started viciously growling at me. I started backing up as much as I could, but was up against the back wall.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled as she leapt at me, but Lilly blocked her and pushed her back.

"No! Mom, stop! Do NOT touch him!" she yelled at her mother, who was shocked at what Lilly did and said.

"HE MATED WITH YOU! I'M GONNA TEAR HIS DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT!" she yelled, trying to get past Lilly.

"No, you're not! Get back, dammit!" Lilly yelled. Winston came running in and grabbed Eve and pulled her outside and held her down.

"What did you say to me, young lady!?" she yelled. Lilly walked over to her and said "I said you're not going to touch him!"

"What's the meaning of all this!?" Winston asked. I walked out and sat down with Lilly and said "Sir...Exactly what Eve said." He looked at me and said "You mean you two...last night?"

"Yes, sir." I said. "Let me up so I can kill him myself!" Eve yelled, trying to get loose.

"Just one question before I let her up. Who's the one that started it?" he asked. "WHO ELSE!? THAT HORNY LITTLE MUTT THERE!" Eve yelled, pointing at me.

"Cody, Lilly, who started it?" Winston calmly asked. Lilly and I looked at each other and Lilly said "I did."

"Cody, is this true?" he asked, still calm."Yes, sir. We were playing and Lilly seduced me. I'm sorry, sir." I said, hanging my head.

"Lilly?" he asked. She nodded and said "I'm sorry dad. I don't know what came over me. I was feeling hot and itchy "there" most of the day, but I ignored it until we were playing. It overtook me."

"Okay. Eve, I'm going to let you up IF you promise not hurt Cody, deal?" he said, looking at Eve. She nodded and he got off her. She sat up and growled at me, but I stood my ground.

"Now, Eve, before you start killing anyone, let me tell you that it's that time of the year again." Winston said. She stopped growling and looked at him, asking "Are you sure? Why didn't it hit me then?"

"That I don't know. It might later, but I know it's starting. It's hit quite a few girls already, and apperantly Lilly as well." he said.

"Sorry dad, but what are you talking about?" Lilly asked, confused. I was confused too, but didn't say anything. "Heat." was all he said. "It happens twice a year to every girl, making them want sex badly. It only gets worse the longer they wait. Most of them may get pregnant around now."

"You mean, I might get pregnant!? I'm too young!" Lilly said, tearing up.

"Not necessarily. You actually are older then most girls when they first have pups. Most of them have them first around 7 or 8 months." Eve said, calm now.

"But...but..." Lilly started until she broke down crying. I pulled her to me and hugged her, rubbing her back. "How long until we'll know?" I asked, comforting her.

"At minumum, a few days. A week at most." Eve said.

"But I-I'm not ready t-to be a mother!" Lilly said, crying into my chest. "You don't know that until you are a mother. I'd bet you'd make a great one!" I said, rubbing her back. She sniffed and looked up at me and asked "Y-you think so?"

"Yes. I do." I said, looking into her eyes. She could tell I wasn't lying or just saying that to make her feel better and said "Would you be ready to be a father?" It caught me by surprise, but I already knew that answer.

"Honestly, I don't know yet. I don't FEEL like I am, but I won't know until I am." I said, rubbing her back. She looked at Eve and Winston and asked "Are you guys still mad at us?"

"Well, I was at first" Eve started when I said "No kidding." She smiled and said "But after what Winston said, neither of you are at fault, so I'm not anymore."

"Eve, why don't you take Lilly and talk to her? I need to talk with Cody for a few minutes." Winston said. She nodded and her and Lilly walked off. When they were out of sight, Winston turned to me and said "Lilly had NEVER stood up to Eve like that. I've never seen her like that before. It's obvious she really loves you."

"Thank you, sir. I know I love her with all my heart. I'd do anything for her." I said, smiling proudly.

"I know that. What about if she is pregnant? What are you going to do?" he asked, catching me off guard.

"Be the best damn father I can be." I said.

"That's what I thought you'd say. I know you're not going to leave her, so if she is pregnant, I know I can count on you to take care of them." he said, happy.

"Damn right. Just one question, sir." I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do I have your permission to marry Lilly?" I asked, not even nervous because I knew the answer.

"Yes, you do. You've shown me how much you love her and that you will take care of her. She is extremely happy with you, so I simply CANNOT say no." he said, hugging me.

"Thank you. I'm sure she'll faint when I ask her, but I think she'll say yes."

"I'm sure she will." he said, smiling.

"Oh, when is the next moonlight howl?" I asked.

"Uh...Tommorow night. Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to ask her there, after we howl. I'm going to make that night as romantic as possible for her." I said, smiling.

"Good idea. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have a talk with Eve. And Cody..." he said as he started walking away. "Puppies." I started to feel dizzy and almost fell, making him laugh.

I laid down to wait for Lilly to come back and a few minutes later, she did. She walked over to me, looking happy again, and laid down with me, licking my neck.

"Well, someone's happy!" I said, chuckling.

"I am. I might be pregnant...with YOUR puppies! Mom talked to me about having kids and what to expect and she said I am definately ready. Are you?" she asked.

"I'm not 100% sure, but I think I am. I mean, hey, were almost a year old. If we're not ready by now, we never will be." I said, licking her cheek. "So, what did you and your mom talk about?"

"She explained most of what happens when I'm pregnant. Mood swings, larger appetite, etcetra. She seemed to be happy about it."

"That's good. I was thinking she'd be really mad since we're not married and you may be pregnant." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, me too. But she took it pretty well. What did you guys talk about?" she asked, leaning against me.

"Mostly he asked me what I'd do if you are pregnant and that he thinks I'll be a good father."

"What did you tell him you'd do?"

"Be the best damn father I can be." I said, smiling at her.

"I know you will be." she said, nuzzling my neck. I rested my head on hers and said "I love you...so much!"

"I love you too, babe. I can't wait to find out!" she said, closing her eyes.

"Getting tired?" I asked.

"No, I'm just so relaxed right now. I feel so good, like there's not a care in the world." she said, smiling.

"Me too. Got a question for you." I said. Without even moving her head from mine, she said "The answers yes." She giggled and I said "You don't even know the question. I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the howl with me again tommorow night."

"And the answers still yes! I'd love to." she said, rubbing my chin with her nose.

"Great. So what do you wanna do today, love?" I asked.

"How about nothing? I just don't want to do anything but be with you." she said, smiling.

"Good idea. How about we go back to your parents place? I'm sure Kate would like to see her sister." I said. She nodded and said "You're right. I'd like to talk to her anyway, too."

"Gonna tell her about us?" I asked, chuckling.

"Maybe. I know she'd be thrilled." Lilly said. "Okay. Let's go then." I said, standing up. She stood up too and we walked to her parents den, pelts and heads pressed together and our tails intertwined. When we got there, Kate was talking to Eve and looked really happy. She saw us coming up and started wagging her tail, but kept talking to Eve.

"Okay, mom. I'm going to talk with Lilly for a bit." she said, walking outside to us and sat down. "So, how're you two doing this morning?" she asked, smiling slyly.

"I take it from that smile you already know?" Lilly asked. Kate qucikly nodded and said "Yep! Mom says you might be pregnant! That's great!"

"I know! I was scared at first, but she talked to me about it and now I'm happy about it!" Lilly said, hugging Kate.

"And guess what else?" Kate asked. "What?" Lilly asked. Kate smiled widely and said "I might be too!" Lilly squealed and yelled "That's great! Does Humphrey know!?"

"Yep. Mom and Dad came over this morning to his den where we were and saw us "together"." she said, blushing.

"You mean you two were still tied?" Lilly asked. Kate nodded and said "Yeah. Pretty embarassing..."

"I can imagine. How did Humphrey take it?" I asked.

"He's really excited about maybe being a dad. I know he'd make a great one!" Kate said.

"Yeah, he will. I know Cody will too." Lilly said, nuzzling my neck. "So did mom threaten Humphrey when she saw you too?"

"No, actually. She looked quite calm and maybe happy about it. It was strange." Kate said, confused.

"That's probably because she found us sleeping together first this morning. We weren't doing "it", but she could smell it. She threatened to rip his dick off and shove it down his throat!" Lilly said, laughing. I cringed at the thought and Kate laughed and said "Wow. Still got everything, right?" I laughed and said "Yeah, I'm good."

"Well, I should be going. Humphrey asked me to meet him by the pond. Said there was something we could do together, but it was a surprise." Kate said, getting up.

"Okay. See you later then." Lilly said. I waved and Kate said "Yep. Later" She walked off and Lilly said "Wow. She might be pregnant, too!"

"Yeah. That's great! I bet Humphrey is gonna flip if she is!" I said. Lilly smiled and yawned, saying "Wanna get a little more sleep?"

"Sure. I'm still tired from last night." I said, laughing. She punched my should and said "You're one to talk! Imagine how tired I am." I laughed and said "Oh, I'm sure you're more tired then I am. God, I was amazing!" Lilly burst out laughing and said "Yes...Yes you were! Come on, let's get some sleep."

"Okay, love. After you." I said, stepping to the side. She giggled and said "I know you only do that to watch my ass." I smiled and said "Caught me! I must say, it's a beautiful one too!" She started laughing again and said "Get inside before I kick you!"

We walked inside and laid down on our sides, facing each other again. We got closer and closer until our foreheads were touching & we intertwined our tails. Lilly was purring and said "I can't wait to see if I'm a mother!"

"And I can't wait to be a dad!" I said, licking her nose. We closed out eyes and drifted off to sleep, happier then ever.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning, seeing Lilly sitting outside. She was watching the birds fly by and the sun was just coming up. Unusually early for her. I quietly got up and walked outside and sat next to her.

"Whatcha doing out here?" I asked, scaring her. She jumped back and saw me there, smiling. "Good god! You scared the crap outta me!" she said. "Sorry. I saw you sitting out here, but didn't mean to scare you." I said, licking her cheek.

"Uh huh...What are you doing up so early, babe?" she asked, kissing me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I got up from getting cold." I said, as she leaned onto me.

"I was thirsty. I went and got some water and decided to just sit out here and watch the sun rise. So beauitiful..." she said, looking up at the orange sky. I rested my head on hers and said "Sure is...Not nearly as much as you, though."

"Aw...That's sweet. So, what were you planning on doing today?" she asked, rubbing my chin with her nose.

"I don't know. I just want to be with you, no matter what it is." I said.

"Same here. I don't care what we do, as long as it's with you." We stayed there for about an hour until Winston came outside and saw us. "Morning, you two." he said, stretching.

"Morning, sir." "Morning, dad" we said. He smiled and said "Why are you guys up so early?"

"Watching the sun come up." Lilly said, smiling. "I used to do that every morning. So peaceful." he said, sitting down with us.

"So, Cody. What's your plans for the day?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. I can't think of anything to do today." I said.

"Well, we've got a hunting party going out later if you'd like to join them. They're only after two caribou today. I'm sure they could use the help."

"Okay. Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you, sir!" I said. Lilly looked at me and said "Are you sure you can handle it?", worried about me. I nuzzled her and said "I'll be fine. I was supposed to be an alpha, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Well, just be careful, okay?" she asked.

"Of course, love. Anything for you." I said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and said "I guess I'll wait until Kate gets up and see if she wants to do anything." Just as she said that, Kate came out and said "Did someone mention me?" Lilly turned around and saw her behind us and said "Yeah. Wanna go do something later? Just some girl time?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun. What'd you have in mind?" she asked, sitting down. "How about we go relax by the pond and get some sun?" Lilly asked. Kate smiled and said "I was actually thinking about doing that today. What about you, Cody? What's your plans?"

"I'm going with a hunting party later this morning." I said. "Sure you can handle it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." "Okay, just be careful." Kate said. Her and Winston walked back inside, leaving Lilly and I alone again. "So, how're you feeling this morning?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Wanna go for a walk until you leave?" she asked. I nodded and said "Sure. Where did you wanna go?"

"Just around the feeding grounds. I feel like walking this morning." she said, standing up. I stood up with her and we walked down the slope leading to the grounds. We walked around, just chatting about our lives before I got here.

"So, did you ever meet your dad?" she asked. "No, I never did, but my mom told me he was a mistake. She didn't know why she slept with him in the first place." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said. "Don't be. It's fine. If he left us before I was born, I don't WANT to meet him." I said, licking her cheek. "Did you have your eyes on someone else before I came along?" I asked. She blushed and said "Well...Okay, don't get mad, but I did."

"It's okay. I'm not mad. Who was it?" I asked, curious. "Heh...Shakey." she said, still blushing. I looked at her and said "No way! Shakey?" She nodded and said "Yeah...But I knew he was interested in Reba, so I never said anything. And then you come along and sweep me off my feet...hmmmmm..." she said, letting out a happy sigh.

"Speaking of which..." I said. I stood on my hind legs and swung her around so she was leaning over backwards **(if you're not sure what I'm talking about, watch A&O. When Kate and Humphrey are behind the truck they get in.)** She yelped and giggled as I leaned down and kissed her, deeply and passionately. She kissed me back and said "Wow...that was amazing!" after a few seconds. I pulled her back and set her on her feet and got back down on mine. We kept walking and I started smacking her butt with my tail, making her giggle.

"You feeling okay this morning? You seem overly energetic." she said, smiling. "I guess I'm full of energy knowing I'm gonna be a dad soon." I said, smiling at her.

"Well, I think I've got a cure for that." she said, seductivly. She brushed her tail over my wolfhood, making me freeze and smile. "Good cure. But here?" I asked. She giggled and said "Of course not! Let's go back to your den." She sprinted off, leaving me in the dust. I took off after her and caught up just as we got to the creek. I tackled her and we fell in the water, laughing. The water only went up to our chest and we started splashing each other in the shallow water until we were in each other arms, cuddling.

"I've got an idea." she said, pulling away. She swam to the bank and put her feet on the bottom and on the bank. Her entire lower body was underwater still and she moved her tail up behind her. I knew what she wanted so I came up behind her and mounted her the best I could, getting into position. My wolfhood was fully out now and ready. I started poking around until I found her entrance and pushed inside, making her moan and smile. She laid her head on the bank, enjoying the feeling.

I started thrusting into her, holding her chest and leaning over her almost upright body. It was a new feeling having sex in the water, but it was nice. The water gave us a tingly feeling, increasing the pleasure. I started licking her neck and increased my speed, making her wimper in pleasure.

By now I was ramming her and she was almost screaming in pleasure. "Oh, Cody! Fuck that's good!" she yelled. I reached down and started rubbing her ass, making her giggle. She was getting close to her orgasm, so I picked up my speed more, pushing her over the edge. She howled in pleasure as it hit her, making me smile, knowing I did a good job.

She was panting and said "Come on! Get it inside me! Fill me up with your cum!" I was thrusting as hard as I could and she relaxed herself and eventually I broke in, making her squeal as another orgasm hit her.

I howled as I released inside her, filling her with my warm seed. We were both panting and she said "How are we gonna get out?"

"I don't know...I guess wait until we're untied." I said between breaths. "No complaints here!" Lilly said, giggling. After about 10 minutes, I was able to pull out and we got out of the water and shook dry. "I suppose that counts as bath, right?" I asked, laughing. She laughed too and said "Not a chance. We may have got somewhat clean, but also got even dirtier."

"That was pretty fun, don't you think? A little odd, but great." I said.

"Oh, yeah it was. We should do that again sometime." she said. I smiled and said "Whenever you want, you know I'll be ready." She giggled and said "Yep. And no one said we have to wait until mating season to do it." Suddenly, we heard a howl come from the pack. "That was my dad. Sounds like he wants to see you." Lilly said.

"Okay. Probably the hunting party's ready to go. I'll see you later, love!" I said, kissing her and running off toward the den. When I got there, Winston was waiting for me and said "They're ready to go. Just waiting on you." I nodded and said "I'm ready."

"Okay. They'll meet you by the northern side of the feeding grounds. Now go!" he said. I ran off to meet up with them. After a few minutes, I found them waiting for me. I ran up and said "Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I'm Cody."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jake, that's Tundra, Westin and Lena." he said, pointing to the others. "Nice to meet you, Cody. Winston tells us you were supposed to be an alpha?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, I was. But I decided not to go to alpha school. I can still hunt like an alpha. My mother trained me so I could survive on my own." I said.

"Cool. So you ready to go?" Tundra asked. I nodded and he said "Well come on then. We need two caribou this time. Westin and I will take one, Lena and You will take another and Jake will provide overwatch from this cliff. This should be pretty easy as long as they go down quickly, so DON'T screw up."

"Yes, sir. Got it. Where are they?" I asked. He pointed down into a small valley. There were at least 10 caribou grazing. Lena and I crept down and into the taller grass and stopped next to a couple while Tundra and Westin circled around to the opposite side. "Go for the one to your right and they'll go for the one on their right. That way the rest don't know which way to go." Lena wispered. I nodded and she flicked her tail in the air, telling them we were ready. Tundra lifted his tail and quickly lowered it, telling us to go now.

We jumped out and Lena landed on our caribou's back while I jumped for the neck. She bit it's spine, paralyzing it instantly and I bit it's throat, killing it. Tundra and Westin took their down in the same fashion and came over to us.

"Wow, good job Cody! I didn't think you'd be able to do it. I'm sorry for doubting you." Tundra said, shaking my paw.

"Thank you, sir!" I said and wiped the blood off my mouth. "Please, call me Tundra, not sir." he said. I nodded and said "How about we get these guys back?"

"Good call. Jake! Let's get going!" he yelled up to the top of the cliff. Jake ran down and helped up drag the caribou up and back to the feeding grounds. When we got back, everyone ran over to help us and they finished dragging them back, letting us rest. Winston and Eve came out and sat down next to us. "Well, how'd he do?" Eve asked.

"Extremely well. He's welcome to hunt with us anytime. He did exactly what he was supposed to and we never told him what to do." Tundra said. Winston smiled and said "Good job! Whenever you are out with them, you're an honorary Alpha. How did you know what to do?"

"When I was younger, my mother taught me basic hunting skills so I could survive on my own if I needed to." I said.

"Well she taught you well. I'm sure she'd be very proud to call you her son." Eve said, hugging me. "Thank you, ma'am." I said.

"Now, Lilly asked me to tell you to meet her at the pond." Eve said, smiling at me. I nodded and said "Thank you. I'll go see her now if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Go." Winston said and I ran off to the pond. I got there about 10 minutes later and saw Lilly laying next to the bank. I slowed to a walk and went up behind her and tapped her on the back. She turned her head and smiled. "Heard you coming. Good try, though." she said, sitting up.

"So you wanted to see me?" I asked, kissing her.

"Yep. Remember the moonlight howl's tonight?" she asked. I nodded and said "I didn't forget."

"Good. Because you stink now." she said as she pushed me into the water. I resurfaced and she was laughing. "Get clean. I've gotta go get ready. It's almost dark. See you later, babe!" she said, walking off. I started scrubbing my fur, getting all the dirt and sweat out. About 20 minutes later, I hopped out and shook dry. My black fur was shining and the white was glowing a bit in the moonlight. Just then, I heard someone yell "Hey, Cody!" I turned my head to see Salty, Shakey and Humphrey coming over to me.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked, sitting down. "Just came to make sure you were ready for the howl, but I can see you beat us to that." Salty said.

"Yeah, I just finished washing. You guys going with Reba and Janice again?" I asked Salty and Shakey. They nodded and Shakey said "We really howl pretty good together. Nothing compared to you and Lilly, though."

"Thanks. How about you Salty?" I asked. "Yeah, Janice and I really love each other. We actually...you know..." he said, smiling slyly. "You mean you guys mated already?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah, we did. I'm hoping she's pregnant. I really want a son or daughter!" he said, tears in his eyes. I patted him on his back and said "If she was in heat, then most likely she will be. You'd be a great dad."

"Thanks, buddy." he said, wiping his eyes. "Humphrey and I are in the same boat as you." I said. "You mean Kate and Lilly might be pregnant, too!?" Shakey asked. We both nodded and I said "We hope so. Lilly was scared at first, but is really excited now."

"Same with Kate. She was terrified she wouldn't be a good mother, but Eve talked to her and now she's all excited about it!" Humphrey said. "That's great! Whoa, we need to get going! It's almost midnight!" Salty said. We all ran off to Howling Rock and sat at the bottom, waiting for the ladies.

About 15 minutes later, we saw them coming and Lilly looked as beautiful as ever. She had a purple flower on her head and her fur was glowing. Again, I was speechless. She sat in front of me and said "Well, how do I look? And keep your mouth closed this time.", giggling.

All I could manage to say was "Wow...". She laughed and said "Alright, snap out of it." I shook my head and said "Lilly, you look amazing!" She blushed and said "Thanks. You look good, too."

"Thanks. Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and we walked side by side up the hill, but was stopped by the wolf from last time. "Hey, you!" he said, blocking our path. I turned to Lilly and said "Stay here." and walked up to him. He still had the scars from our last encounter. I sat in front of him and said "What do you want?"

"No...I'm here to say thanks." he said, surprising me. "For what?" I asked.

"Slapping some sense into me. You were right. There's a difference between "hot" and "beautiful" and this lady here" he said, looking to his left at a wolf he was with. "Is beautiful."

"Well, I appreciate it. And yes, she is beautiful." I said, making her blush.

"Thank you, Cody. And Lilly?" he asked, looking over my shoulder at Lilly. "I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. Can you forgive me? I was a dumb wolf and you didn't deserve any of that."

"Yes, I forgive you, Carlos. But don't ever try it again." she said, walking up to us.

"Thank you, Lilly. I'll let you guys be on your way now. I've got a howl to get back to." he said, walking back over to his date. They started howling in one of the most beautiful melodies I've ever heard. Lilly and I kept walking up the hill until we got to our spot from last time. We sat down and Lilly looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Cody, that was amazing what you did. Thank you!" she said, nuzzling my neck. I rested my chin on her head and said "It was nothing. Some wolves just need to be put back in their place once in a while." She looked at me and started kissing me and I kissed her back, making it last a few minutes. When we pulled back, we lifted out muzzles and started howling in beautiful song, expressing our love.

Everyone stopped howling at watched us. Most of the girls, and even some of the guys, started tearing up, listening to our love song. I started tearing up as well. A few minutes later, we finished and brought our muzzles back down so our noses we rubbing each other's. Everyone started cheering for us and we nuzzled each other's neck, softly crying into each other.

"Lilly, I love you so much. More then that howl expressed. I started crying because I couldn't express it anymore then I was already!" I said. She started crying even more and said "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said! I love you so much..."

We held each other for about 10 minutes, softly crying into each other's fur. I realized now is the perfect time to ask her. I pulled back and stared into her soft, lavender eyes

"Lilly, you know I've been in love with you since day one. I love you with all my heart and would never do anything to hurt you. You are my life and I'd die for you. You are the sweetest, most caring, most loving wolf ever. I don't know what I'd do without you. Lilly, will you marry me?" I asked, still crying. Her eyes shot wide open and she tackled me, crying heavily in to my neck.

"YES! YES! YES! I will! I'd LOVE to marry you, Cody!" she screamed, crying at the same time. I picked her face up and locked lips with her, kissing her as deep as I could, tears in my eyes. "I love you, Lilly!" I said, crying with her.

"I love you too!" she yelled. We kept kissing for about 5 minutes until we broke apart. She leaned into my neck and kept crying, extremely happy. I put my head on hers, not wanting the night to end. After a while, we were starting to fall asleep.

"Let's go back home." she said, kissing my cheek. I nodded and we started walking back to her parents den, pressed against each other the entire way. I was rubbing my tail on her back, making her purr. After about 10 minutes, we started walking up the slope and walked inside. We laid down facing each other like always and pulled each other closer so we were pressed against each other. We twisted out tails around each other's and started rubbing our noses together.

"Cody, you've made this the best night of my life." she wispered.

"You made this the best night of MY life by saying yes!" I wispered back, rubbing her nose with mine. "Let's get some sleep." I said, smiling at her.

"But I don't want this night to end...ever." she said. "Me either, but we need to sleep sooner or later." I said.

"I know. Goodnight, Cody." she said, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, my one true love." I said, closing mine.


	7. Chapter 7

We fell asleep last night after the howl when I proposed to Lilly. I've never seen her so happy! I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and excited. I sat up and yawned, noticing the sun was already up. Winston was sitting out front, so I walked out and sat down next to him.

"Good Morning, sir!" I said, cheerfully. He smiled at me and said "Good morning to you too. Seems you're happy this morning!"

"I am. Do you know why?" He shook his head and I said "Lilly said YES!" His eyes went wide and he said "That's great! I knew she would. When do you guys want to have the wedding?"

"I'll let Lilly decide. I'm sure she'll want it soon." I said. He nodded and said "You're right. She will. I'm so happy for you two. I never thought my little girl would be getting married this soon! Or to someone as good as you!" He was getting choked up and there were tears in his eyes as he hugged me. I hugged him back and said "Thank you, sir! I promise to make her happy, everyday of my life."

He sniffed and said "I know you will. I will be proud to call you my son-in-law!" I smiled and said "Thank you...dad." His ears perked up when I said that and he said "You're welcome...son! Well, I'll let go be off. I'm sure you've got stuff to do, am I right?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm going to fix up my den a little more. It's still pretty barren." I said. He smiled and said "Didn't you mean to say "our" den now that you two are getting married?" I laughed and said "You're right. Our den! I love it!" He laughed and said "Well, get a move on. I'll let Lilly know where you are."

"Thanks. See you guys later. We'll come back when Lilly decided when to have the wedding." I said, walking down the slope. I walked to my, I mean OUR, den and looked at it, thinking of what to do.

"Got flowers...got trees...what else?" I thought out loud. "How about grass?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Kate and Humphrey behind me, coming across the bridge.

"Hey, guys. What brings you here?" I asked. "Not much...Except to congratulate you!" Kate said, smiling. "On what?" I asked, knowing what she meant.

"You and Lilly are getting married!" she said, hugging me. "Thanks, Kate! I know, I'm so excited!"

"I bet! Just imagine how Lilly feels! Where is she, by the way?" she asked, releasing me. "She was still asleep when I left after talking to your dad earlier." I said.

"Oh. What did you two talk about?" she asked. "I told him she said yes and we were talking about the wedding and my den. I told him I was coming here to fix it up a little more. He said he'd tell Lilly where I went."

"Cool. Like I said, grass." Humphrey said, smiling. "How am I supposed to get grass to grow here?" I asked. "Well, you've got flowers growing. Grass would be no problem. Just dig some up from somewhere and bury it. It'll grow." he said.

"Good idea. I'll have to go get some later. Thanks, Humphrey." I said. "No problem. Oh, we overheard you and Carlos again last night!" he said, smiling.

"Yeah, it seems like I got through to him. The girl he was with really seemed to like him. Their howl was great!" I said. "Not NEARLY as good as you two!" Kate said. "It had me almost crying, listening to it. It was absoluetly beautiful!"

"Thanks, Kate! I was crying at the end because I couldn't express how much more I loved her then I was already." I said. "It was beautiful either way. I've never heard a howl that great before!" she said.

"Thanks. Oh, forgot to ask, do you know if your pups came through yet?" I asked. She smiled widely and said "Yes! They did!" Humphrey was smiling just as much and said "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Congratulations! I can't wait to tell Lilly!" I said, excited for them. "Oh, please don't! I want to tell her myself when I tell mom and dad later. They don't know yet." she said.

"Oh, okay. My mouth is shut." I said. "Figuratively speaking..." Humphrey said and laughed. Kate hit his shoulder and he said "What? I was just joking!" She rolled her eyes and said "I really hope Lilly comes through, too. I know she's excited about being a mother!"

"Me too!" I said. "Well, we need to go. We've got some stuff to do before we tell them later." Kate said. "Alright, see you later then." I said as they walked off. A few minutes later, Lilly came walking over. She walked across the bridge and said "Hey, babe! How's your morning?"

"Good, love. Yours?" I asked, kissing her. "Mmm...Great!" She giggled and I said "Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"Because I'm getting married to the cutest, most loving wolf in the world!" she said, kissing me again. "When do you want to have the wedding, love?" I asked, kissing her back. "How about this afternoon?"

"Wow, so soon?" I asked. "Something wrong?" she asked, looking into my eyes. "Nope. Nothing at all. Just surprised you want to have it so soon."

"Well, I figured today would be as good as any day, so what the hell." she said, laughing. I laughed too and said "You're right. I'm good with that. Let's go tell your parents. I'm sure they'd love to know."

"Okay. Let's go. Race you there!" she said, running off. I laughed and ran right behind her all the way. When we got to the slope, she skid to a stop in front of me, making me crash into her. We rolled a few times, laughing, and we came to a stop near the base of the slope.

"You guys having fun down there?" A voice said. We looked up the slope to see Eve sitting there, smiling. We got up and walked up to her "Yeah, maybe a little. What's up, mom?"

"I heard you two running over and laughing. I figured something had you two happy. So what is it?" she asked. Lilly looked at me and smiled. "Let's go inside. We'll tell you in there." Lilly said. We all walked in where Winston, Kate and Humphrey were. "Hey, H." I said "What are you doing here?"

"Hey. Just hanging out." he said, knowing what we were doing. "Cool. So mom, you still wanna know?" Lilly asked. "YES! Tell me. What's got you two so excited?" she asked, getting antsy.

"Well...Last night after the howl...Cody proposed to me!" Lilly yelled, excited. Eve's ears perked up and she smiled and said "Are you serious?!"

"Yes mom! I am! He asked me to marry him!" Lilly said, hugging her mom. Eve hugged her back and said "That's so great! I'm so happy for you two! Winston, aren't you happy!?"

"Yes, I am, but I already knew!" he said, smiling. "How?" Lilly and Eve asked at the same time. He chuckled and said "Cody told me this morning when he got up. I was sitting outside already."

"And he told us when we went to see him earlier." Kate said, smiling. "So I was left out of all the good news!?" Eve asked, a little sad. "Well, not all of it..." Kate said, smiling widely. "What do you mean, Kate?" Eve asked. "I'M PREGNANT!" she yelled.

Eve ran over and hugged her and Humphrey and said "Oh my god! I'm so happy right now!" She started to cry a bit and Winston walked over and hugged them too and said "Eve...We're going to be grandparents!" She looked at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. "I know!"

After a few minutes, they all broke apart. Eve looked at Lilly and I and asked "Lilly, are you pregnant?"

"I don't know yet. I'm hoping I do today." she said, looking a little sad. I rubbed her back to comfort her. She looked up at me and smiled, but suddenly ran outside and threw up in a bush. Eve's ears perked up and she ran outside to Lilly. When she was done, they walked off to the side to talk.

"Any idea what that was about?" I asked. They all shrugged and Kate said "Probably got a little over excited there." I nodded and said "Yeah, my stomachs been jumping since last night." A few minutes later, they came back inside and Lilly sat next to me. "You alright?" I asked, conserned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mom said I might have gotten over excited about the wedding." she said, smiling. "That's what Kate was thinking. I know my stomach's been jumpy since I asked you last night." I said.

"So...when do you guys wanna have the wedding?" Winston asked. "How about around noon, dad?" Lilly asked. "Sure. I'll hold a pack meeting in a little bit and announce it." he said. "Great! Thanks, dad!" Lilly said.

"Well, if it's going be at noon, then you want to go get ready, Cody. You've only got a couple hours." Eve said. "You're right! Sorry, love, but I gotta run! I'll see you in a bit." I said as I kissed her and ran back to our den. When I got there, I jumped in the creek and started washing myself, making damn sure to get everything. About 45 minutes later, I felt I was done and jumped out and shook dry. My fur was all fluffed up, but I couldn't do anything about it.

I ran to Salty's den and he was sitting inside, talking to Janice. "Hey, Salty!" I called to him. He looked up to see me in a panic. "Be right back, love you!" he said to Janice as he got up and ran out to me. "What's up, man? Why do you look like are about to have a nervous breakdown?"

"Because I'm getting married in an hour!" I said. His eyes went wide and he said "Are you serious!?"

"Yes, I am. I need someone to brush my fur back down and quick!" I said, panicking. "All right, slow down. Janice, can you come out here, babe?" He called into his den. She walked out and asked "Is everything okay?"

"Not really. I'm getting married in an hour and I need my fur brushed real quick." I said, a little more calm.

"Sure, I got it. Congrats!" she said as she picked up a pinecone and started brushing, making sure it was all perfectly smooth. It took about 25 minutes for her to do it.

"Thank you, so much! Are you guys coming to the wedding?" I asked, hoping they'd say yes. "Of course we will! We'll follow you over." Janice said. Salty nodded and said "Get moving or you'll be late!" We took off towards the valley where everyone would be. I ran up to the rock and sat next to Humphrey. "Dude, you just BARELY made it. You look good though!"

"Thanks." I said, panting. Janice and Salty came in right behind me and sat down with everyone else. A few minutes later, the crowd parted, revealing Lilly and Winston behind them. She looked stunning, to say the least! My heart started beating faster then ever before when I saw her. She walked down the pathway next to her dad until they reached Eve and he turned and sat next to her. Lilly walked up onto the rock and sat in front of me and said "Wow...You look good!"

"Th-thanks! Y-you too!" I said, stammering. "S-so do you wanna start or should I?"

"Let's start together!" she said, smiling. We started the normal wedding ritual, starting with accepting each other's scent, then the nibble on the ear and finally we rubbed noses as the crowd erupted with cheering. Eve was crying in joy on Winston's shoulder. He had tears in his eyes as well.

After the wedding was done, we talked to all our friends, who congratulated us and wished us the best. After about 30 minutes, Lilly came over to me and said "We're married!" I kissed and said "Yes we are! I couldn't be happier!"

"I know something that would make you even happier then you are now!" she said as she brushed her tail on my chin. I smiled and said "We'll have to wait until later for that."

"I know, but there's one other thing too." she said. "What is it, love?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant!" she yelled, getting Eve and Winston's attention. They ran over along with Kate and Humphrey. "Did you just say you're pregnant?!" Kate asked. Lilly nodded and said "Yes, I did! I'm gonna be a mother, too!" Kate pulled her and I into a hug and started crying.

"Oh my god! That's great, Lilly! When did you find out!?" she asked.

"This morning when we were all in the den. When I ran out and threw up, mom came out and we went off to the side of the den. She told me I was pregnant now, but not to say anything until the wedding." Lilly said, smiling widely. She turned to me and said "You're going to be a father, Cody! Can you believe it!?"

"N-no, I can't! I'm so happy right now!" I said, locking lips with her. She laid back onto the ground, pulling me over her, never breaking the kiss for a second. Everyone's eyes went wide and Winston said "Okay! Let's give them some alone time!" and everyone walked off to leave us alone with each other.

"Lilly, I love you so much!" I said, crying a bit. She was full on crying in joy and said "Oh, Cody! I love you too! You're the father to OUR pups! Nothing could make it any better!"

We kept kissing for about 15 minutes until we noticed everyone had left. We broke apart and sat up, holding each other. "Let's go back home. To OUR den this time!" I said.

"Sounds good to me!" Lilly said. We walked back to our den and went inside and laid down, facing each other. I pulled her close to me, feeling her belly against mine. We intertwined our tails and started kissing again. I started rubbing my hand over her belly, excited to feel the pups kick the first time. I started tearing up as I thought more about being a father. I was so happy, laying her with my beautiful, pregnant wife.

"Lilly?" I asked. "Yeah?" she asked, looking me in the eyes.

"I don't know how to tell you how much I love you. Just a simple "I love you" won't work anymore. It's WAY more special then that." I said. She started tearing up and said "You just did!" I pulled her even closer and said "I fucking love you! More then words can describe!"

"And I fucking love you!" she said, laughing. I laughed too and said "I'm getting sleepy. It's been a long ass day, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty tired. Let's get some sleep, babe." she said, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, love." I said, rubbing her back with my paw, making her purr. I closed my eyes and fell asleep pretty quick.


	8. Chapter 8

We both woke up at the same time the next morning. I opened my eyes to see her opening hers, revealing those lavender beauties I fell in love with. I smiled and said "Good morning, love." She yawned and said "Morning. Sleep well?"

"Oh yeah. Best sleep in a while." I said. "Me too. I feel SO good right now. So refreshed and ready to go." she said.

"Go where?" I asked, smiling. "I don't care. As long as I'm with you and our pups, that's all that matters." she said, rubbing my nose with hers. I reached over and started rubbing her belly and said "We're going to be parents! I still can't believe it." She giggled and said "Me either! How about we go to the pond and swim for a while after it warms up a little more?"

"Sounds good to me. I could use a good swim." I said, sitting up. She stood up and stretched, pushing her butt out and up. It looked pretty sexy, actually. She saw me looking at her butt and said "Nice, isn't it?" and laughed. I laughed too and said "Oh yeah. I love how slender and toned your body is. Really looks good." She blushed and said "Thanks. You seem to keep in pretty good shape, too."

"Yeah, but not as good as I'd like. I used to be a little stronger, but it doesn't matter. You didn't marry me for my body." I said, nuzzling her. "No, I sure didn't." she said, smiling. "Let's go see my parents. I'm sure Mom would like to see us."

"Okay. Let me get some water first." I said as we walked outside. We went to the creek and got some water and then started walking to her parent's den. On our way there, Salty and Janice came up to us. "Hey, man! How's it going?" he asked.

"Great. Lilly's pregnant and we're married now! How could it be any better?" I asked, smiling.

"Congrats! Got some news of our own, too!" he said, smiling proudly. "Let me guess...Janice is pregnant?" Lilly asked. Janice nodded and said "Yeah, I am!" Lilly hugged her and said "That's great! Congrats!"

"Thanks. Salty's been real excited about it, too. I know he's going to make a great dad." she said, nuzzling his neck. "Thanks, babe!" he said, kissing her cheek. "Oh, Kate's pregnant too!" Lilly said. They nodded and Janice said "We know. She told us at the wedding."

"Oh. Well, alright then. If you guys will excuse us, we're going to my parent's den for a while." Lilly said, smiling. "Oh, of course. See you guys later!" Salty said. We kept walking to the den and after a few more minutes, we started walking up the slope. We walked inside and Eve and Winston were already up and talking.

"Hey, guys." Lilly said. "Hey you two. What brings you here?" Eve asked. "Just figured we stop by. We're going to the pond later for a swim. Is Kate here?" I said. "No, she's over at Humphrey's with him. Why, are you looking for her?" Eve asked. "No, I was going to ask if they wanted to join us later." Lilly said.

"Oh, okay. I'm sure they'd enjoy it. Just be careful. Don't want to be hurting our grandpuppies!" Winston said. "Okay, dad. We'll see you guys later." I said. We walked outside and back down the slope towards the Humphrey's den and Lilly asked "Dad? Since when do you call him "dad"?

"When I told him you said yes to marrying me, he said not to call him "sir" anymore. So I said dad instead. He seemed to like it and called me son." I said, smiling. "Wow, that's cool. Seems he really likes you."

"Yeah. Oh, shoot! I forgot to ask if there was anything he wanted me to do this morning!" I said, stopping. "Don't worry about it. If there is, he'll howl for you or send Can-do or Hutch after you." Lilly said. I started walking again and said "You're right." I stayed a little behind her and found myself watching her hips again. My head would sway with them, tracing their movement.

Lilly looked back at me and giggled. She brushed her tail under my chin and said "You're doing it again." I smiled and said "What? This?" as I nipped her tail, making her spin around. I laughed and said "You can turn around quick!"

"Well, you would too if someone bit at your tail, huh?" she asked, laughing. I nodded and said "Yeah, I would."

"Come on. Let's get over there and see if they wanna go. It's almost warm enough to swim." she said, starting to walk again. I followed her and she said "Nuh uh! You come up here with me!" I caught up and walked next to her and said "What? Afraid I'll do it again?"

"No, I KNOW you'd do it again." she said, giggling. I smiled and playfully pushed her to the side. She pushed me back, but I didn't move. We just stayed pressed together. I wrapped my tail around her behind her and started stroking her back leg with it, making her blush.

"Like that?" I asked. "Yeah, I do. Kinda tickles." she said. I smiled and we walked up to Humphrey's den, hearing them talking and laughing inside. "Hey guys. What's happeni-" I started as we walked in, seeing a rather embarassing sight. Lilly and I turned away, seeing them still tied. "Lilly! Cody!" Kate yelled, surprised to see us.

"Woah! Sorry about that!" I said, as we walked back outside. "If you guys can wait a few minutes, we'll be right out." Humphrey called from inside. "Yeah, sure. No problem." Lilly said, sitting down outside. I sat down next to her and she was blushing. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

A few minutes later, Kate and Humphrey walked out to us. They were blushing madly, embarassed at what we saw. "Sorry about that." I said. "Don't be. You didn't know." Kate said. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see if you two wanted to go swimming with us today." Lilly said. "Ooh! That sounds fun! You wanna go, babe!?" Kate asked Humphrey. He smiled and said "I'd love to. I was thinking about going tommorow, but since you guys wanna go now, I'm in!"

"Great. Let's go. The water should be warm enough now." Lilly said. We all walked to the pond, which was just a few minutes away. Kate and Lilly were ahead of us, talking and giggling. Humphrey and I were wondering what they were laughing about, but decided to talk about something else.

"So, how's Lilly been feeling? Any morning sickness yet?" he asked. "No, not yet. I know she will have it soon, so I'm just waiting. How about Kate?"

"She started it this morning. I almost threw up as well. Really gross." he said. "Have you talked to Salty recently?" I asked.

"Yeah, he told me about Janice this morning. He flipped out when she told him, apperantly." he said, laughing. "Yeah, I know he's gonna be a great dad. So are you." I said. "Thanks. Kate's been really excited the last couple days."

"I bet. Lilly has been too." I said. "You guys talking about us again?" Kate asked, looking back at us. "Maybe a little. Only about how excited you are." Humphrey said, smiling at her. They went back to their conversation and Humphrey was watching Kate's hips while I was fixed on Lilly's. Our mouths were hanging open, drool falling out. Lilly happened to look back at us and nudged Kate. She looked back too and they both started laughing like crazy.

"Okay, guys. Shut your mouths. The grass doesn't need watered today." Kate said, still laughing. That broke our trance and I closed my mouth and wiped it. Humphrey however...he was still drooling, but his mouth was closed. Kate started laughing even harder and said "You look so dumb right now, you know that?"

"Oh really? You're the blonde one." he said. "Blonde fur has nothing to do with intelligence." Kate said, not paying attention to where she walking and THUD! She fell onto her back after walking into a tree and started rubbing her nose. Humphrey walked over and stood over her and said "What was that you were saying?"

"Shut up!" she said, getting back up. We all were laughing except Kate. She started to look sad and laid down, covering her eyes with her paws. We stopped and Humphrey got worried about her. He sat down beside her, rubbing her back. "Kate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You know I love you." he said, licking her neck.

She suddenly jumped and tackled him. She rolled over so he was on top and catapulted him into the pond. He flew a good 20 feet and splashed into the water, making a huge wave. He resurfaced and said "You tricked me!"

"Duh! I can't believe you actually fell for that!" Kate yelled, laughing like crazy and fell onto her side. Humphrey quietly swam over and grabbed her forelegs. Her eyes shot open and she said "You wouldn't."

He smiled and kicked backwards off the bank, pulling her in with him. Lilly and I started laughing and she said "Come on! Let's get in too!" We both jumped in and joined Kate and Humphrey. We were playing games in the water or racing to somewhere and back. We spent about an hour in the water until Kate said "I'm getting cold. I think we should get out now."

"Yeah, me too. Good idea." Lilly said. We swam to the bank and jumped out, shaking dry. We all laid down on the bank next to our mates and relaxed in the sun. "This was a good idea guys." Kate said. "Yeah, thanks for inviting us." Humphrey said. "No problem. It's always fun with others." I said. Lilly nodded and said "Besides, we would've been bored just by ourselves."

"What? That's crazy. I'd never be bored when I'm with you." I said, leaning against Lilly. "Yeah, you would be. All we'd do is talk about how excited we are." she said.

"And there is nothing wrong with that. You know I'm excited about our pups!" I said, licking her neck. She giggled and said "I know you are. I am too, but we need to do other things besides that."

"Like what?" I asked. "Have fun." she said. "That reminds me. When are we going log sledding, Humphrey?" Kate asked. He shrugged and said "I don't know. I guess we can go tommorow if you want." Her tail started wagging and she said "I'd love to. We haven't been for a while."

"Okay. Tommorow around noon, okay?" he asked. "Sounds good. You guys wanna come?" Kate asked. "You can go, Cody. I'm going to just relax tommorow." Lilly said. "Well, if you're not going, then I won't." I said.

"Oh, go ahead. I don't mind." She said, urging me to go with them. "No thanks guys." I said.

"Okay. I guess it will be just us, babe." Kate said, licking his cheek. He smiled and said "Just US, huh?" Kate pushed his side and said "We just did that."

"Yeah, we know..."Lilly said, blushing. They started laughing and Kate said "Well, maybe if you two didn't just walk in, you wouldn't of." We laid by the pond for a couple hours until the sun started getting low. "Well, I think it's time we go. It's getting late." Lilly said. "Okay, we'll see you guys later." Humphrey said. Lilly and I walked to our den and laid down inside.

"That was fun, don't you think?" she asked. "Yeah. That was funny as hell when Kate launched Humphrey like that!" I said, laughing. Lilly started laughing too and said "Yeah it was! So, why didn't you wanna go with them tommorow? I know you love log sledding."

"Because you wouldn't be there. It wouldn't be fun for me." I said, kissing her. She giggled and said "Yeah it would! Log sledding is always fun."

"Nope, not without you." I said. "Alright, if you insist. Are you tired?" she asked. "No, not really. I slept pretty good last night."

"Good. Because I know something we can do." she said, seductively. I smiled and said "Sure you want to?"

"Yep. Seeing them together earlier made me start wanting it again. You don't mind, do you?" she asked, giggling. "Of course not. I'm a guy, remember?" I asked, laughing. "Oh, I remember!" she said, getting up. She turned around and stood over me so her womanhood was right above me. She started licking my wolfhood, making me moan. "Ooh, Lilly! That's feels great!" I said, feeling myself growing. I reached up and put my paws on her hips, rubbing them. She lowered them so she was just inches above my face.

I picked my head up and licked her, making her shiver and giggle. "Mmmm...You always know what to do!" she said, moaning. By now I was fully out and erect and she started sucking me, making me gasp. I started licking her faster and she was dripping wet now, leaking fluid all over my nose. We were both moaning from the pleasure and Lilly was starting to buck her hips, telling me she was close. I stopped licking her and laid my head back.

"Why'd you...stop?" she asked, panting. "Because I want to finish at the same time as you." I said, rubbing her sides. She smiled and picked up her speed, pushing me closer and closer. I went back to her and pushed my nose into her, making her squeal. I stuck my tounge as far as I could inside her and she picked her speed up. We were almost there, so I grabbed Lilly and quickly rolled us over so I was on top, standing over her. She yelped from the sudden move, but went with it.

We both hit our orgasm at the same time. I started releasing into her mouth, moaning loudly, while she sprayed my face, throwing her hips up at me. I kept licking her the entire time until she eventually stopped. We were both breathing hard, spent. I rolled off to the side and laid down next to her.

"Hey, Lilly?" I asked, panting. "Yeah?" she asked. "That was awesome!" I said, laughing. She laughed too and said "Yeah it was!" I got up and turned around and laid back down with her. I went to kiss her, but she stopped me. "Uh uh...You smell now." she said, giggling. "Well, let's go take a bath then." I said. We got up and walked outside to the creek and jumped in. We washed up real quick and dryed off. We laid down on our backs and started up the stars.

"It's so beautiful tonight." she said, smiling. "Yeah. It is." I said, staring up. We were enjoying the cool night and clear sky when she suddenly jumped up and ran over to the creek, throwing up. I knew exactly what it was. She washed her mouth out and came back over, laying back down.

"Sorry about that." she said, rolling onto her back. "It's okay. Just morning sickness." I said, moving next to her so we were pressed together. I put my forearm under her neck and around her, holding her close. "If it's called morning sickness, why did I just puke now?" she asked, smiling. "Good question. Random timing?" I asked. "Seems like it." she said, laying her head on my neck. We stayed like that for a couple hours until I noticed she was asleep.

I didn't want to wake her, so I just closed my eyes and fell asleep with her.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been 4 weeks now since Lilly and Kate got pregnant. Their stomach's had gotten much larger. Lilly had a radiant glow coming from her, which I loved. She had just gotton over the morning sickness a few days ago, along with Kate. We were asleep in our den when I awoke from the birds chirping and the sun creeping in.

We were sleeping next to each other, pressed together. I looked at Lilly's stomach and smiled, knowing we'd be parents soon. I put my hand on her belly and started rubbing it, making her smile in her sleep. I closed my eyes and kept rubbing her when I felt a bump against it. My eyes shot open and I looked down at it, but didn't see anything. I moved my paw again back over where I felt it and sure enough, a small bump hit my paw.

"Lilly. Lilly, wake up." I said in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open to see me laying next to her, smiling widely. "What is it, babe?" she asked, yawning. "Their kicking!" I said, excited. She quickly lifted her head and put her paw under mine, feeling it too.

"Oh my god, they are!" she said, tearing up. She looked at me and asked "When did they start?" "I first felt it just before I woke you up. I just woke up a few minutes ago." I said. I kissed her and said "I wonder how many there is."

"Me too. Let's ask Mom to check in a little while. She'll know how to tell." Lilly said, kissing me back. I sat up and yawned and started walking outside into the cool morning air to stretch. Lilly came out behind me and stretched as well. I looked at her standing there, stomach large with our pups and her glow emitting from her. She looked so beautiful. She saw me staring and giggled, saying "What are you staring at?"

"You. You look so beautiful, love." I said, nuzzling her. "When do you wanna go see your parents?" I asked. "Around noon. What do you wanna do until then?" she asked, sitting next to me. "I was going to hop in the creek real quick to wake up." I said. "Okay, sounds good. I'm gonna relax for a little while."

"Okay, love. Be right back." I said, walking to the creek and jumping in. The cold water woke me right up. I rinsed some dirt off and hopped out, shaking dry. I walked over to Lilly, who was laying in the new, growing grass. I laid down next to her, getting close. "Whatcha thinking about?" I asked, putting my head on hers. "Just about if I'm going to be a good mother." she said. "You will be, trust me." I said, comforting her.

"I don't know...What if I do something and hurt them? What if something happens to one of them?" she asked, getting sad. "Lilly, listen to me." I said, moving my head and looked into her eyes. "You will be a great mother. You are loving, nurturing and above all, you put others ahead of yourself. Don't worry about the "what if" questions." I said.

"You really mean it?" she asked. "Of course I do. I'd never lie to you." I said, rubbing her back. She smiled and said "Thanks, Cody. You're not worried about being a bad dad?"

"Actually, I am. But I'm determined to be the best father I can be. Nothing is going to hurt you or our pups. Ever." I said, licking her cheek. We suddenly heard a howl come from the feeding grounds. "It's Dad. Sounds like he wants to see us." Lilly said, standing up. I stood up as well and said "Well, better not keep him waiting." We walked off to their den and after a few minutes, got to the slope leading up to the entrance. He was sitting at the bottom, waiting for us.

"Wanted to see us, Dad?" Lilly asked. "Yeah, I did. Got a few things to talk about. Let's go inside." He said, walking back up the slope. We followed him up and inside and sat down. Eve was up and he sat next to her. "So what is it?" Lilly asked. "Let's wait for Kate and Humphrey. Family meeting." Eve said.

A few minutes later, they walked in and sat down next to us. "You wanted us, Dad?" Kate asked. "Yep. Now that you're all here, we've got some things to talk about." he said, making us four nervous.

"First off, Cody. Jake has stepped down from the hunting party. He personally asked you be given his position. I also ask you teach Humphrey a few hunting skills so he can provide for Kate." Winston said. I was in disbelief that Jake asked I take his place. "Wow, thank you! And don't worry, I'll handle Humphrey." I said. Humphrey sighed and said "Alright. We can start later today."

"Good. Second, Kate and Lilly. We'd like for you two to sleep here for the next few weeks until the pups are born. You guys are welcome to stay as well. We'd like for you two to be close when you go into labor so we don't need to worry." Winston said. "Sure, Dad." They both said.

He nodded and said "Lastly, we have some good news." We all looked at each other and Kate asked "What is it?" Eve smiled and said "I'm pregnant too!" Lilly and Kate were stunned that they'd have siblings younger then them. "Wow, Mom! Really!?" Kate yelled. Eve nodded and said "Yep! Just found out this morning!" Kate and Lilly hugged her and their Dad and Lilly said "Wow! This is great! I've always wanted a little brother or sister!"

Humphrey and I walked over and hugged them as well. "Congratulations!" Humphrey said. "Thanks, boys!" Eve said, hugging us back. We all talked about it for about an hour until Tundra came up to the den.

"Sir? The hunting party is ready to go." he said from outside. "Right. We need four caribou this morning. Good luck, Cody." Winston said. I nodded and kissed Lilly goodbye and walked out with Tundra.

"So, I take it you know of your new job?" he asked as we walked down the slope. "Yep. Winston told me earlier. Thank you guys for letting me join you." I said. "It's nothing. You're a really good stalker and have a lot of jaw strength. From now on, you always go for the throat. Let someone else get the spine." he said. "Got it, sir. Anything else?"

"Yeah, one. I said stop calling me sir." he said, slapping the back of my head. I laughed and said "Sorry. Force of habit." He nodded and we kept walking until we met up with the party. "Alright, guys. Four caribou this morning, two at a time. It will take a while, so I hope you got enough sleep." Tundra said as we walked up to them. We broke off into two groups, Tundra and I and Lena and Westin.

We went around to the other side of the caribou herd and silently got into position until Westin gave the signal. When he did, I jumped for the throat and bit down, feeling it's blood pour out. Tundra bit down on it's spine, making it fall. I held my jaws shut until it stopped breathing. The others took their's down as well and we pulled them to a hiding place. We went the direction the rest of the herd ran and found them grazing again.

We all got in position and jumped them. I got ahold of one's neck, but it started running, stepping on my leg and breaking it. I let go and howled in pain. The others got their caribou down and ran over to help me.

"Cody, are you okay?" Tundra asked, worried. "No, my leg's broken." I said through the pain. "Alright, just relax. I'm going to pick you up and carry you back to Eve's den. She'll help you." he said. "You two. Go get someone to help with the caribou. Now!" Lena and Westin ran off and Tundra pulled me onto his back, making sure not to touch my leg. He jogged back to the pack, making sure not to drop me.

We got to the slope and he yelled "Winston! Eve!" They came running out to see me on his back. "What happened!? Is he okay?" Winston asked, running over to me. "I'm fine, dad. My leg's broken." I said, wincing in pain. "Take him inside and lay him down in the back." Eve said. Tundra nodded and walked inside and laid me down. "I'm sorry, Cody. I didn't mean for this to happen." he said. "Don't worry. It wasn't anyone's fault. Shit happens." I said, smiling weakly.

We heard Winston howl for Lilly and they came back inside. Eve came over to check on my leg. "Yep, it's broken alright. You're going to be off it for around a month." she said. She touched my hip, making me scream in pain. "Sorry." she said. "It's...okay...Just really hurts." I said through the pain, breathing heavy. Lilly came running in a few minutes later and saw my in the back.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" she asked, nuzzling my neck. "Yeah, just a broken leg. I'll be off it for around a month." I said, smiling. "Do you wanna go back to our den to rest?" she asked. "No, he's not going anywhere. He can't walk and I don't want him to hurt that leg anymore then it already is." Eve said. "Winston, can you go find a couple vines and a couple pieces of a log?" she asked. He nodded and walked outside to find them.

"What are the vines and log for, Mom?" Lilly asked, curious. "A splint. To hold his leg in one place until it heals." she said, sitting next to us. Winston came back in a little while later with some vine and wood in his mouth. He dropped it next to Eve and said "This should work. Looks like enough."

"Yep, it will. Thanks, honey." Eve said, kissing his cheek. "Now, Cody. This is going to hurt. Just stay calm and relax." I nodded and said "Do it and get it over with." She lifted my broken leg, making me groan in pain, and slid one piece of wood under it. She set it back down and put the other piece on top of my leg.

"Lilly, would you hold that there so it doesn't fall? Don't push down." she said. Lilly reached over and held it for her while she got the vines and wrapped them under my leg. "Okay, this will hurt much more. I need to tie them tight to hold your leg in place. Here, bite down on this." she said, handing me a thick piece of wood. I put it in my jaws and nodded. She quickly pulled them tight, sending a shockwave of pain through my leg. I bit down as hard as I could and snapped the wood in half.

"Oh my fucking god that hurts!" I screamed. She tied them off and said "There. All done. Do not put pressure on that leg at all or you'll be in even worse pain then that." I looked at her and said "Why do I highly doubt that?" She laughed and said "I know how you feel. I broke my leg once hunting as well. Now, if you can stand up without using that leg, lay down where ever you want."

"I can. I'll go by the entrance where it's cooler." I said, slowly getting up. I limped over to the entrance and carefully laid back down. Lilly laid down next to me and said "Looks like you're not hunting or swimming for a while."

"Yep...That's okay. I'll be with you more then." I said, leaning against her. She smiled and said "Even in pain, you can be sweet." I laughed and said "A little pain isn't going to stop me."

"Why don't you get a little rest? It might help your leg feel better." Lilly said. "Yeah, okay. I'm a little tired from the caribou we DID get." I said, rolling onto my side and laying my head down. Lilly got up and said "I'm gonna get some water. I'll be here when you get up." "Okay, love. See you later." I said, closing my eyes. I fell asleep after a few minutes, ignoring the pulsating pain.

I woke what seemed like a couple minutes later and it was getting dark. Lilly was laying next to me staring outside at the sunset. "Hey, love." I said, sleepily. She turned to look at me and smiled. "Hey, how's your leg?" she asked. "Hurts like hell. Not as sharp pain as earlier, but hurts none the less." I said, feeling dizzy all the sudden. I started swaying around and Lilly asked "Are you feeling okay?"

"No, I'm not. I'm really dizzy." I said, my head falling to the ground. My heart rate skyrocketed and my breathing came in huge gasps. "CODY!" Lilly yelled, jumping up. Eve heard her yell and came running over. Just as she got there, I blacked out. I dreamed about our pups and us playing in a field. We were laughing and having fun. It looked so peaceful, seeing them running around chasing each other.

When I came to, it was morning. Lilly was next to me crying. "L-Lilly?" I asked, my voice raspy. Her head shot up and she looked at me and yelled "Cody! You're okay!"

"Yeah, I am. What the hell happened?" I asked, not remembering. "You just got up from a nap after you're leg got broke. You started swaying side to side and your head dropped to the ground. You blacked out." She said, still crying.

"Any idea why?" I asked, coughing. "You were dehydrated. Sounds like you need some water now, too. Here." she said, sliding an empty turtle shell over with water in it. I drank it and said "Thanks. Much better."

"I was so scared when you didn't wake up! I've been up all night, waiting." she said, resting her head on my shoulder. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving your or our pups." I said, rubbing her back. "That reminds me. Mom, can you come over here?" she called to the back of the den. Eve got up and came over to us and asked "What do you need, honey?"

"Well, we'd like to know how many pups we're having. Would you mind seeing if you can tell?" Lilly asked. "Sure. Roll onto your side real quick." Eve said. Lilly rolled over and she started running her paw over her stomach. A couple minutes later Eve said "Looks like two." Lilly smiled and said "Really?" Eve smiled and said "Yep. I only felt two. There may be another one, but I can't tell exactly. We'll have to wait and see."

"Thanks, Mom!" Lilly said. "Mom, would you mind doing that for us, too?" Kate asked. Eve went over and counted their's and said "Three. Definately three." Kate smiled and said "Thank you, Mom!" "No problem." Eve said, laying back down next to Winston.

"Do you know how many you're having?" Lilly asked. "No, not yet. Still too early. I need to wait a couple more weeks." she said. "You look tired, love. You need some sleep." I said to Lilly. She looked at me and said "You're right. I'm really tired. I'll see you later, babe." I kissed her and said "I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere." She laid her head down on my chest and fell asleep almost instantly.

"You know, Cody. Even two pups is a lot of responsibility." Eve said. I smiled and said "I know. But you guys already know I'll do my best." Eve nodded and said "Yeah, we do. I'm just worried it will overwhelm you. When your leg heals, you'll be hunting for your family, taking care of them all and you probably won't get much time to relax."

"Just being with them will be relaxation for me." I said, putting my foreleg over Lilly. She smiled and started purring in her sleep. "If you think so. There will be times you want to run away from it all, believe me." Winston said. "While that may be true, I know I couldn't do that. One, because I love them too much to leave Lilly on her own. And two, because I know you two will rip me apart if I do." I said, laughing. Eve giggled and said "Yeah, there is that. I'd start with the wolfhood, then the legs, then the ears-" Winston put his paw over her mouth and said "He gets it."

"Krystal, stop it...Mommy's too tired to play..." We all looked at Lilly and she was talking in her sleep. I chuckled and said "Never done that before. Sounds like she already has one name in mind." Eve laughed and said "And it sounds like they're going to be energtic!" I smiled and said "I hope one of them is a boy. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to have a daughter, but I really want a son. Someone to teach everything I know."

"I know that feeling, son. I'm hoping one of our pups will be a boy, too." Winston said, nuzzling Eve. "Did you have any names in mind if one is?" Eve asked. I thought for a moment and said "Onyx."

"That's a great name. Especially if he looks anything like you." she said, smiling. "Thanks. I thought so too." Lilly suddenly shot up and looked around and saw us all looking at her. She was still half asleep and said "Where's Krystal!?"

"Lilly, calm down. You were dreaming." I said, putting my foreleg around her and pulling her to me. "What do you mean? Krystal! She was right here!" Lilly yelled, starting to tear up.

"Lilly! Calm down! Look at me!" I said, holding her. She turned her head and looked me in the eyes. "You're still pregnant. You were dreaming." She started to come back to reality and said "I could've sworn we were playing with the pups. Krystal was playing with you and suddenly disappeared!" She buried her head in my chest, starting to cry.

"Shh...don't cry, love. It was just a dream. I take it you picked our daughter's name already?" I asked. She pulled her head back and said "But I'm still pregnant. Shouldn't we wait until they're born to name them?" She was oblivious to the fact she kept saying "Krystal".

"I know that, but you kept calling someone Krystal." I said, rubbing her back. "I did? I don't even remember that." she said. "I know. You were still half asleep when you were saying it." I said, rubbing her back. "What would you think of the name "Krystal"?" she asked. "I love it. If we have a boy, I was thinking "Onyx". I said.

"I like it. When did you think of it?" She asked, smiling. "A few minutes ago actually." I said. "It's a great name." She yawned and laid her head back down and said "I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"Okay. I'll be here when you wake up." I said. She fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. "Sounds like you two already have the names covered." Eve said, smiling at me. "Yeah. I like them. Winston?" I asked. "Yeah, son?" he asked, picking his head up. "Could you call Humphrey over here? I need to tell him I'm not going to be able to teach him to hunt right now." I said.

"I already took care of that while you were out. I asked Tundra if he could when he was free." He said. "Oh, alright then. Thanks. I hope Tundra goes easy on him." I said, smiling. "He said he will. Humphrey is an omega after all, so it will take a lot more effort from him to learn the skills."

"Good. I know when Mom was teaching me, It took me a while since I didn't go to alpha school. But she was patient and waited for me to get it." I said, tearing up. "Cody, are you okay?" Eve asked, conserned. "Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking about Mom is all." I said, wiping my eyes. "Just know that she'd be VERY proud of you right now. You're married to a beautiful girl who loves you with all her heart and you're going to be a father." Eve said.

Thanks. I know she would be. I can feel her with me most of the time." I said. Just then, Humphrey, Salty, Shakey and Mooch walked up to the entrance. "Come on in, boys." Winston said. "Thanks, sir. How's the leg, Cody?" Humphrey asked. "It's okay. I'll be off it about a month." I said.

"So, I guess that means you won't be log sledding with us for a while, huh?" Salty asked, looking sad. "Yeah, it does. Tell you what...As soon as my leg's healed and if the pups aren't born yet, I'll go with you guys again. Deal?" I asked. They all looked excited and Humphrey said "Sounds good! We're gonna hold you to that."

"Yeah, I know you will. So, what did you guys drop by for?" I asked. "Just to see how you were doing. Lilly told us about you blacking out. Feeling better?" Shakey asked. "Yeah, I was just dehydrated. Thanks, guys."

"No problem. Hey, H, did Tundra get to you yet?" I asked. He chuckled and said "Yeah, he told me he was going to teach me. Can't wait..." I laughed and said "It won't be too bad. Just don't be lazy and he won't hurt you."

"Gee, thanks...Well, I've gotta go get ready." he said. "What for?" I asked. "Moonlight howl's tonight."

"Oh, crap! I forgot about that." I said. "Don't worry about it. You weren't going anyway." Eve said. "Oh, yeah. Well, you guys have fun. Tell your girl's I said hi." I said as they walked out. "Alright, see you tommorow." Salty said as they walked down the slope.

"It was nice of them to stop by and see how you were doing." Winston said. "Yeah, it was. I'm gonna try to get some more sleep now. See you guys tommorow." I said, laying my head down next to Lilly's. "Okay. Goodnight." Eve said as they walked outside too and went to the howl.

"I'll see you later, too. I'm gonna go get ready." Kate said, walking out. "Okay, later." I said, closing my eyes. I put my forelegs around Lilly and pulled her closer to me, pressing us together. I could feel the pups kicking my stomach, making me smile as I drifted off to sleep


	10. Chapter 10

I woke the next morning, feeling cold. I opened my eyes to see the sun just starting to come up and Lilly sitting outside, crying. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, getting the sleep out.

"Lilly?" I asked. She turned to look at me, tears flowing down her face. "Lilly, what's wrong?" I asked. She came back in and laid next to me, burying her face in my chest, not saying anything. I rubbed her back and said "Lilly, please, tell me what's wrong, okay?"

"You forgot the Moonlight Howl last night!" she yelled into my fur. I picked her face up and looked into her eyes. "No, I didn't forget. You were asleep and my leg just hurt to much to go." I said, wiping the tears off her cheek. "Well, you should've woke me up anyway!" she said, getting mad. I knew instantly it was a mood swing so I went with it.

"You were really tired! I wasn't going to wake you up just for a howl!" I said, acting upset. "Just for a howl!? What's that supposed to mean? You think the howl isn't anything special to me!?" she yelled. "No, it's not that special! It's just another night!" I said.

"You're such a fucking jerk! Why did I marry you!?" she yelled, getting up and walking outside. "What the hell was that!?" Eve yelled, coming over to me and slapping me. "Eve, relax! She's just having a mood swing." I said, calmly. Her eyes went wide and she said "Oh my god! Cody, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-" she started when I said "It's okay. No need to apologize. I just hope Lilly realizes it was, too."

"I'll go see if I can find her. I'm sorry I slapped you." Eve said, walking outside. "You handled that well." Winston said, walking over to me. "Thanks. I figured by the way she suddenly shifted from being sad to mad about it, it was a mood swing." I said, smiling with blood running from the cut on my face.

"Just to let you know, don't do that when Eve's having a mood swing. She'll tear you apart. And don't worry about Lilly. You know she didn't mean it." He said. "Thanks for the warning. And I know she didn't." I said. A few minutes later Eve and Lilly walk back in. Eve goes to the back and Lilly lays down next to me and says "I'm sorry about that. You're not a jerk. I know exactly why I married you."

"Why's that?" I asked, smiling. "Because you're you. Sweet, loving and willing to put up with me." she said, giggling. I wiped the tears off her face and said "Of course I put up with you. You're my soulmate. It's kinda a requirement." She laughed and said "Yep. Same here. How's your leg feeling?"

"A lot better, but really sore." I said, turning my head to look at it. When I did, she saw the bleeding cut and yelled "Oh my god! Who did that to you!?" I turned my head and looked at Eve and she hung her head. "Mom! Why'd you do that!?" Lilly yelled. "When I heard you two arguing and you walk out, I got mad at him. I slapped him for treating you bad, but then he told me it was a mood swing. I'm sorry, Lilly." Eve said, almost crying.

"It's alright, Eve. Honestly, I barely felt it." I said, jokingly. She picked her head and said "Oh, so I can't hit very hard?", joking too. "Let's not find out." Lilly said, licking my cut. I laughed and said "Yeah, good idea. I'd hate to see how hard she hits when she's REALLY pissed off!"

Lilly licked my cheek for a couple minutes until the bleeding stopped and said "All done. Feel better?" "Yeah, thanks, love." I said, kissing her. "So, any plans for the day?"

"No, not really. Just figured I'd stick around here a while and make sure you don't pass out again." she said, smiling. "Oh, go have some fun. I'm sure you can find something to do." I said, nudging her. She smiled and said "Well, I guess I could just lay out in the sun later. Might be kinda warm today."

"Hm...Not a bad idea. Seeing you laying in the sun, glowing with life? Sexy!" I said, laughing. She laughed too and said "Down boy!" I licked her neck and said "Hard to with someone as beautiful as you!"

"I believe the lady said down." Eve said, smiling. We looked at her and laughed. "Don't worry, Mom. He won't do anything, right babe?" she asked. "Right...Stupid leg..." I said, laughing. Lilly laughed too, but we heard Eve let out a low growl, surpising us.

"Eve! What was that for?" Winston asked, sitting up. She looked at him and gestured to me. "He's thinking about "it"..." she said. Winston smiled and let out a sigh and said "Eve...Number one, they're married. They can do that if they want. Number two, he was joking. You really need to back off sometimes. And number three, he wouldn't be able to do anything anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, joking. "Well, let's face it. You can't stand on your back leg so...how would you be able to-"

"DAD! WINSTON!" We all three yelled at same time, blushing. He laughed and said "It's true." I looked at Lilly, both us of blushing madly, and said "Yeah, but you didn't need to bring it up!" He laughed and said "Come on, Eve. Let's go for a walk." "Sure, I could use the excerise." She said, walking out with him.

"Wow, I've never seen your dad like that before!" I said, stunned at what he said. "Me either. Really surprised me..." Lilly said, still blushing. "Yeah, no kidding!" By now, the sun was getting a ways over the tops of the mountains, warming the air and ground. Lilly stood up and stretched, not noticing her butt was right next to my face. I smiled and nipped at her leg, making her spin around and yelp.

"Would you not do that?" she asked, giggling. "You're butt was right in my face. I couldn't resist!" I said, laughing. "So, if my butt's in your face, you decide to go for my leg?" she asked, laughing too.

"Well you heard your dad. I couldn't do anything right now." I said, smiling. "Technically, you could, but you wouldn't really benefit from it." she said, seducitively. "I don't know...Just seeing you happy is enough for me." I said. She giggled and said "Well, if I would've know that, then maybe I wouldn't of needed to be pregnant now." My smile instantly went away and I turned my head away, sad to hear her say that.

"Cody, what's wrong?" she asked, laying next to me. "It's just what you said about being pregnant." I said, tears coming to my eyes. She licked my cheek and said "I was only kidding about that. I'm very happy I got preganant. I shouldn't of said that. I'm sorry." I turned my head back, wiping my eyes, and said "I know you were. It still got me sad to hear it, though."

"I know...I shouldn't say things like that, huh?" she asked, smiling. I kissed her and said "It doesn't matter what you say. I will always be happy you're pregnant."

"Aw...Thanks. I'm gonna go lay down outside now. Enjoy the view!" she said as she stood up, giggling. She walked outside and layed down in the sun on her back and stretched out, getting warm. I laid there and stared at her for a few minutes until I decided to go out there too. I carefully got up and limped outside, laying next to her. She looked at me and said "What are you doing out here?"

"You looked like you were comfortable out here, so I decided to join you." I said, nuzzling her neck. "I am...Feels good having the sun warm me and the pups up." she said, closing her eyes. I put my paw on her stomach, feeling the pups kick, and started rubbing her. She smiled and started purring. I laid my head on her chest and said "Wow, you make a good pillow!" She laughed said "It's the fat from the pups."

"What fat? I don't see a bit on you." I said. "Aw, really? I feel so fat right now." she asked, smiling. "Really. You still look as slender as when I met you. Well, besides the stomach, but that just makes you even more beautiful." I said, kissing her neck. She giggled and said "That's sweet. You really mean it?"

"Of course I do. Any girl carrying pups looks 100 times more beautiful then normal. Except you...Make it a millon." I said, kissing her. She kissed me back and said "Wow! Do I really?"

"Yep! You look better then any girl in this pack. Or the world." I said, laying my head back on her chest. She blushed and said "I don't know if It's the sun or you making me hot. Either way, I like it." We lay there for about an hour until I noticed Lilly was asleep. Her belly was turning pink so I decided to wake her up.

"Lilly...Lilly, time to get up." I said, nudging her. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned, saying "What is it?"

"You're starting to get a sunburn on your belly." I said. She looked and said "Oh, wow, I am. Let's go inside." We got up and I limped inside behind her. She laid down in the cool dirt on her stomach and I laid right next to her. I started rubbing her back with my tail, making her purr. "That kinda tickles." she said, giggling.

"Want me to stop then?" I asked. "No, it feels good." she said, laying her head down. I kept rubbing her back until she was asleep again. I smiled and laid my head next to hers, touching our noses together. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, feeling the pups kicking again.

"Soon, little ones...Soon." I thought, smiling and drifted off to sleep.

**4 1/2 weeks later**

Lilly and I were walking around the feeding grounds. Well, I was limping still. Eve said I could start walking again, so I decided to take a walk to get rid of some of the fat I built up laying around the last few weeks.

"How much longer do you think until you give birth?" I asked. Lilly's stomach was much larger now. She was defiantely going to give birth in the next few days. "I don't know. I know it'll be soon. They're really getting antsy." she said, smiling. "Good. I can't wait to see our kids!" I said, nuzzling her neck. We kept walking until we got back to Winston and Eve's den and walked inside.

"Oh, hey guys. Back already?" Eve asked, seeing us come in. "Yeah, it wasn't a long walk, but nice either way." Lilly said, laying down. I laid down next to her and held her close to me. Eve smiled and asked "How are you feeling, Lilly?"

"Like I'm about to explode. I hope they decide to come soon." she said. "Oh, they will. It's been just under nine weeks now, so they could come today or sometime in the next few days." Eve said. "Good. My stomach feels huge." she said, laying her head down on my chest. A few minutes later, Kate and Humphrey walked in. Kate stomach was much larger too, but a little smaller then Lilly's. Lilly was always jealous about that.

"Hey, you two. Have fun?" Kate asked, seeing up laying together. "We just went for a walk, Kate." Lilly said, smiling. "Oh, Mom. Did you guys figure out how many you're having yet?"

"Yes, we did. Surprisingly, it's only one." Eve said, hanging her head. "It's okay, honey. It happens." Winston said, comforting her. "I know...I was hoping for at least two." she said, sounding sad.

"It's okay, Mom. Just think, with only one, it's a lot less trouble." Kate said, hugging her mom. "Thanks, Kate." She said, hugging her back. Kate suddenly jumped back in pain, yelling. "Kate, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Eve asked.

"No...I think...It's time." she said, laying down, panting. Humphrey ran over and said "Kate, are you sure?" "Yes, you idiot! I think I'd know when our pups are coming, don't you!?" she yelled, making him back up. She looked at him and said "Humphrey, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Kate. I forgive you. Just relax. I'm here." he said, walking back over to her and laying down with her. "You two may want to go for another walk..." Eve said. I nodded and said "Good idea. I don't want to watch this."

"What about when our pups come?" Lilly asked as we walked outside. "That's different. Kate's your sister. You're my wife." I said, smiling at her. We went to the bottom of the slope and walked around the cliff and sat in the shade. We could hear Kate screaming in pain and we knew they were coming now.

"Wow...that sounds like it hurts." Lilly said. "Yeah...I wonder how bad Humphrey's ears are ringing!" I said, laughing. Lilly giggled and said "Probably pretty bad." We laid down in the cool shade and relaxed until Eve came out and down to us about 30 minutes later.

"She's all done. They're beautiful if you guys want to come see them." Eve said, smiling. We stood up and went back in to see Kate and Humphrey cuddling in the back. They saw us come in and Kate said "Come on over." We walked back to her and saw their pups nursing off her.

"Kate, they're beautiful!" Lilly said, tearing up. There was three pups, just like Eve said. Two girls and a boy. The girls were both mostly tan but had some grey on their paws, ears and tail. The boy was identical to Humphrey. "Thanks, Lilly." Kate said, nuzzling Humphrey.

"Did you name them yet?" I asked. "Yep. Lupa, Candice and Colin." she said, pointing them out. "Good luck telling the girls apart." I said, laughing. She laughed too and said "Yeah, that's going to be a pain."

"Congratulations, guys." I said, hugging Humphrey. "Thanks, man." he said. "Why don't you get a little rest, babe?" he asked Kate. "I was just about to. That takes a lot of energy out of you." she said, laying her head down.

Lilly and I walked back to the front of the den and laid down in the cool dirt. "I'm so happy for them!" she said, leaning against me. "Yeah, me too. I know Humphrey's proud of Kate. He's been waiting so long to be a dad and now he's got his wish." I said.

"I'm gonna take a nap. I'm a little tired from the walk earlier." Lilly said, resting her head on my back. "Okay, me too. Limping is more tiring then walking." I said, laying my head down. We drifted off to sleep after a couple minutes. I was dreaming about when my leg got broke, remembering every grueling detail. I could swear I could feel the caribou's hoof come down on my leg...

I woke a couple hours later and noticed it was around noon. I yawned and looked around. Lilly was laying next to me, shaking and wimpering. I quickly moved to comfort her and said "Lilly!? What's wrong?"

"They're coming!" she said in a panic. "EVE!" I yelled to the back. Eve got up and ran over to us. "It's time?" she asked. I nodded and she said "Alright, Lilly. Just relax and breathe." Lilly nodded and screamed in pain, hurting my ears it was so high pitched. I pulled her head into my chest and said "Lilly, calm down and breathe. Cry into me if you need to." Just as another wave of pain hit her, she bit down on my foreleg, making me yelp in pain.

"I'm so sorry! I needed something to bite on!" she said, crying. Eve ran back and grabbed a stick for her to bite on instead of me. "Here, put this in your mouth." she said, handing Lilly the stick. She put it in her mouth and bit down, cracking it. I pulled her close and held her, comforting her. A few minutes later, the first pup came.

"It's a boy!" Eve said, laying him next to Lilly and I. I smiled and said "Good job, Lilly. One more..." She nodded and soon after, the second one came. "It's a girl!" Eve said. Lilly started crying in happiness and Eve set her next to Lilly. "I'll give you guys some alone time now."

"Thanks, Mom. For everything." Lilly said, smiling and crying lighty. The pups started nursing off her and she laid her head down and looked into my eyes. "Lilly, they're beautiful!" I said, kissing her. "They are...The boy looks almost just like you!" she said. He did, actually. He was mostly black, but had the stripes I did and some more white on his face.

"Look at the girl. She's so cute." I said. She was mostly white, almost just like Lilly, but had black on her ears, paws and tail. "Yeah, she is! She's going to have the boys tripping over their own paws someday!" Lilly said, laughing. I smiled and said "That she is."

"I'm so proud of you, Lilly! We're parents!" I said, kissing her. She kissed me back and said "We are! I suppose we already know the names, right?" I laughed and said "Seems so. Are you okay with them?"

"Yep. I like them." she said. "Okay. Hey, Eve?" I called. "Yeah, what's up?" She asked, coming over to us. "Could you ask Kate and Humphrey to come see them?" I asked. They'd left to go back to their den already. "Of course. Congrats, you two!" she said, walking outside. "Thanks, Mom!" Lilly said.

"Wow, guys! Their beautiul!" Winston said, walking over to us. "Thanks, Dad." Lilly said, smiling. "Let me guess...Onyx and Krystal?" he asked, smiling. I nodded and said "Right."

"Well, I'm proud of you guys. You have some beautiful pups." he said, hugging me. "Thanks." He walked over and kissed Lilly's forehead and said "You should get some rest." "You're right. Thanks, Dad." she said. A few minutes later Eve, Kate and Humphrey walked in with their pups.

"Wow, guys! Congratulations!" Kate said, smiling. "Thanks, Kate." we said. "How's it feel to be a dad now?" Humphrey asked. "Honestly, really scary." I said. "Don't worry. You'll be a great dad." Eve said, walking back to Winston. "What's their names?" Humphrey asked.

"Krystal and Onyx." Lilly said, smiling at them. "I love it." Kate said. Lilly yawned and laid her head back down and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. "I suppose we should go now. Congrats, Cody!" Humphrey said. "Thanks, H." I said, giving him a quick hug. They walked out and back to their den.

I laid down next to Lilly with our pups between us. Lilly was asleep already, purring. I smiled and closed my eyes as well, falling asleep. We were parents now. Nothing could make our lives better now.


	11. Chapter 11

I slept for what felt like a few minutes. When I opened my eyes, It was still almost dark outside. The sun hadn't gotten over the mountains yet. I sat up and yawned, strectching my muscles. I carefully stood up as to not wake Lilly and the pups and limped outside to sit in the cool morning air and watch the sun come up. A few minutes later I heard Winston wake up and come out behind me.

"Morning, Cody." He said, yawning. "Morning. Lilly still asleep?" I asked. "Yep. You know, I'm real proud of you."

"Why's that?" I asked. "You've made Lilly so happy. You guys have your own family now and I know you'll always be there for them. I couldn't of asked for a better son-in-law." he said, hugging me. "Thanks, dad. I couldn't of asked for a better father-in-law." I said. We sat out there a few minutes later until I heard small squeaks coming from the den. "Sounds like the pups are awake." Winston said, smiling. I nodded and limped back in to see them crawling around. They were shivering since it was still rather cold.

I laid down in front of them and curled around them to keep them warm. Onyx stepped on my broken leg, making me loudly wimper in pain. It got Winston's attention and he came back in to us. "Who was that?" he asked. "Me...Onyx stepped on my leg." I said, smiling weakly. He chuckled and said "Gotta watch them. They may be looking for Lilly for breakfast."

"Yeah, probably, but I don't want to wake her up. She looks so peaceful right now." I said, admiring Lilly. "Well, it's either that or get your leg stepped on again." he said, laughing. I nodded and said "Lilly...Time to wake up." in her ear. Her eyes slowly opened to see me in front of her. "Hey, babe. What time is it?" Lilly asked, yawning. "Early...Pups are getting hungry again." I said, smiling at her.

She looked down at her stomach but didn't see them until she looked next to me. "I take it they decided to go to you?" she asked, smiling. "When I got up, they were crawling around and shivering. I laid down to warm them back up." I said.

"Aw, poor babies. Okay, come on back over to mommy." she said, picking Krystal up and setting her next to her stomach. I put Onyx there too and they started nursing again, making Lilly giggle. "They look so cute when they're doing that." I said.

"Yeah they do. I wonder how Salty and Janice are doing. Wonder if she had them yet." She said. Like our minds were read, Salty came up outside with Winston and said, panting, "Sir...Janice...Pups...NOW!"

"Wow, right now!?" Winston asked. Salty nodded and said "Humphrey's...there...right now." Winston nodded and went back to Eve to wake her up. "Eve, we need you right now. Janice just went into labor." he said, nudging her awake. "Right now!?" she asked, getting up.

"Yes, ma'am. Right now. Humphrey and Kate are with her right now." Salty said. "Alright, let's go. Lilly, will you guys be okay here?" Eve asked. "Yeah, we'll be fine." she said. Eve nodded and took off with Salty and Winston to his den. "You know how they say "speak of the devil..."? I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lilly asked, smiling. "Kinda odd for Salty to run in just as we were talking about Janice having the pups, don't you think?" I said, laughing. Lilly started laughing too and said "Yeah, it was. Ouch!" she said and looked at Krystal. "What's wrong?" I asked, conserned.

"Krystal bit down a bit. Hurt a little bit." she said. "Oh, did my little girl hurt mommy?" I asked, teasing her. "Yes, she did." Lilly said, putting on a fake pouting face. "Good job, Krystal." I said, laughing. Lilly hit my shoulder and said "Ass..." and laughed too.

About a half hour later, Eve and Winston came back. "How're they doing?" I asked. Eve smiled and said "They're doing great. Janice had two pups as well...Rose and Linda."

"That's great! I'm sure all our pups will love playing together when they're older." Lilly said. I nuzzled her neck and said "I'm sure they will. Onyx looks like he's going to be playful later on." Lilly smiled and said "Why that?"

"He crawled onto my leg earlier. My broken leg." I said, smiling at him. Lilly giggled and said "Aw, poor baby! Do it again!" I laughed and said "Hell no! That hurt!" Eve and Winston laughed too and Eve said "Okay, you two. How about we all get some more sleep? It's still real early."

"Good idea, honey. See you guys later." Winston said, laying down with Eve. Lilly laid her head back down and fell asleep after a few minutes. I did too, but my leg was hurting again.

**4 Weeks Later**

Lilly and I were laying outside our den, watching the pups run around in the grass, chasing each other. Krystal had Lilly's eyes, that beautiful lavender. Onyx had my eyes, deep ocean blue. My leg was a lot better now. I could stand on it and walk, but still with a limp. I couldn't run yet. Eve gave birth a couple days ago to a boy, Colt. Winston is so happy he now has a son. Salty and Janice were back at their den with Kate and Humphrey, letting the pups all play together.

"Hey, slow down!" Krystal yelled at Onyx. He laughed and said "You gotta catch me first!"

"I WOULD if you'd slow down!" she yelled, trying to keep up with him. He was faster then her, but she could jump a lot farther, and she jumped and landed right on his back. "I told you to slow down!" she said in his ear. She got off him and he got back up and tackled her, starting a fight. He bit her leg, making her yell in pain. "HEY! Onyx, knock it off!" I yelled, making him jump off her and lay down, trying to hide from me.

I sighed and said "Onyx, come here, buddy." He slowly walked over to me and laid back down, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. You hurt Krystal. Just be more careful, okay?" I said, rubbing his back. He nodded and said "I'm sorry, Dad. She got me a little mad."

"It's okay. She was just playing. You know that." Lilly said. "I know, Mom. Sorry, Krystal." he said. She just rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Krystal..." Lilly said. Krystal turned back around and said "It's okay. I forgive you."

"Good. Now, you two get ready. We're gonna go see Aunt Kate and Uncle Humphrey in a few minutes." I said. They ran over to the shallow area of the creek and started washing up. "Did I over react?" I asked Lilly. She looked at me and said "No, you didn't. I was about to yell at him too."

"Yeah, but you saw him. He was so scared of me. I feel like I hurt him." I said, hanging my head. Lilly rubbed my back and said "He knows you were just protecting Krystal. He knows you'd never do anything to hurt him. At least on purpose." I had tears in my eyes and said "You and Krystal go see Kate and Humphrey. I'm going to spend some time with Onyx. We'll meet you guys later, okay?"

"Sure. I think he'd be glad to hang out with his dad." Lilly said, kissing me. I wiped my eyes and said "Thanks, love. Onyx, can you come here for a minute?" He jumped out and shook the water off and walked over to me. He laid down in the grass and said "Y-yeah, Dad?" I sighed and asked "Son, are you afraid of me right now?" He started tearing up and said "A l-little. You r-really scared m-me.", almost crying.

"Come here, buddy." I said, patting the dirt next to me. He got up and walked next to me and laid down. "Onyx, you know I'd never to do anything to hurt you, right?" I asked. He nodded and said "I k-know.", starting to cry. I laid down too and pulled him to me. He broke down crying into my neck. I looked at Lilly and she was in tears too.

"Onyx, look at me." I said. He looked up and I said "I would never hurt you. I might get a little mad sometimes, but I'd never hurt you. When I heard Krystal cry out, I got upset you hurt her. I'd do the same thing if she hurt you." He sniffed and wiped his eyes and said "I know, Dad. You j-just scared me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Tell you what, if you want, how about we go for a walk and meet Mom and Krystal at Aunt Kate's den later? Just you and me. What do you say?" I asked, smiling at him. He smiled weakly and said "S-sure. You're not going to get mad again, are you?"

"No, I promise I won't. In fact, I've got a surprise for you." I said, scratching his back. His foot started tapping against the ground and he said "What is it?" I looked at Lilly and she was smiling with tears in her eyes. I looked back at him and said "Well, it's a surprise. If I told you, I'd have to kill you." His eyes went wide and he tried backing away from me, but I held onto him and said "It was just a joke."

"Cody! That's not funny!" Lilly said, giggling. "Well, apperantly it is!" I said, laughing. Onyx started laughing and said "I know it was just a joke." About then, Krystal got out of the water and shook off. She came over and laid next to Lilly and said "So, you guys aren't coming with us?"

"We'll catch up later. Onyx and I are going to have some father-son time." I said. "Okay, Dad. Should we go now, Mom?" Krystal asked. "Yeah, we should. See you two in a little while." Lilly said as they got up. She kissed me goodbye and they walked off.

"So, what are we going to do, Dad?" Onyx asked. "Well, first, I need to wash the dirt off. Just lay down on the bank. I'll be done in a few minutes." I said. We got up and went to the water and I hopped in while Onyx laid on the bank. I rinsed the dirt off and saw him staring off into the trees to his right, not paying attention to me. I smiled and splashed a wave of water onto him, surprising him.

"DAD! What was that for!?" he yelled, shaking off again. "Lesson one...Never get distracted." I said, getting out and shaking off. "Lesson one? What's that supposed to mean." he asked, sitting down. "I'm going to teach you a few hunting skills. Sound good?" I asked. His eyes lit up and he said "Yeah!" I laughed and said "Good. That was lesson one. Hey, there's something behind you..."

He turned his head and said "I don't see anyth-" I pounced on him, cutting him off. He got scared and yelled "What are you doing!? I'm sorry, Dad!" I got off him and said "I wasn't going to hurt you. What was lesson one?"

"Never get distracted?" he asked and it suddenly hit him. "I got distracted..." he said, hanging his head. "It's okay. Beginner mistake. Let's move on. Do you know lesson two?" I asked. He shook his head and I said "Lesson two is be silent. I'm going to lay down in the grass. You try and sneak up on me from the forest, okay? If I hear you, you get to try again."

He nodded and said "Got it." I smiled and said "Okay, go hide while I lay down." He ran off and I laid down, waiting for him. I lay there for a few minutes, looking around for him. Surprisingly, I didn't hear anything except the birds and creek. I was starting to think he'd got distracted when I felt something land on my back. I jumped up and yelped, scared. I spun around and saw him sitting in the grass, laughing like crazy.

"Okay, that was really good! Which way did you come from?" I asked, sitting back down. "I went into the forest and circled around to behind you. I almost stepped on a twig, but caught it." he said, smiling. "Very good job! Ready for the next lesson?" I asked. He quickly nodded and we walked into the forest. I was looking around when he asked "Dad, what are we looking for?" I was about to tell him when I saw it. I quickly laid down, pulling him down with me.

"There. See that rabbit?" I wispered, pointing ahead of us. "Yeah, why?" He asked, looking at it. It had it's back to us. "Lesson three...Stalking. Sneak up behind that rabbit and kill it." I said. He looked at me with wide eyes and said "You want me to kill it? I'm not a hunter."

"If you can get that rabbit without it seeing you, you could be. So what's it gonna be?" I asked. He thought for a moment and started slowly creeping forward to it. The rabbit turned it's head to look behind him. Onyx ducked down into the grass and sticks, hiding. The rabbit looked around for a few seconds and turned back around.

Onyx continued to creep behind it and looked back at me. I nodded and so did he. He turned back to it and pounced. He landed on it's back and rolled it over, biting down on it's neck until it was dead. I stood up and said "Very good job, son! Your first kill!" He turned around and tried to say something, rabbit still in his mouth. I laughed and he dropped it and said "Thanks, Dad! That was sooo cool! I thought he'd hear me."

"You did very well. He didn't even get a chance to run. How do you feel now?" I asked. He ran over and hugged me. "Great! I never thought you'd teach me to hunt. I thought we were all Omega's?" I sighed and said "I was supposed to be an Alpha." He sat back, looked at me and said "Really? Why didn't you?"

"It was when I was in my old pack. See, I'm not from this one. My mother tried to get me to go to Alpha School, but I refused. I don't like fighting or hurting others. Eventually she gave up and just taught me hunting skills so I could survive on my own." I said.

"So, you were a lone wolf?" he asked. "For a few days. About a week after she finished teaching me, our pack was attacked. They killed everyone...even..." I said, tearing up. He knew who I meant and said "I'm sorry, Dad. What happened to your dad?"

"I never knew my father. My mom said he was a mistake. He ran off before I was born. If he couldn't accept being a father, then I don't WANT to know him." I said, rubbing his back. "Is that how you and Mom met?" he asked.

I smiled and said "Well, kinda. When the attack happened, my mom told me to run west and find this pack and talk to Winston. His second in command, Hutch, found me by the river and took me to him. We talked with Eve for a while and they accepted me into the pack." I said.

"You mean Grandma and Grandpa?" he asked, smiling. I nodded and said "Yep, the very same." "So, when DID you meet Mom?"

"After we talked, they asked if I was an omega. I told them yes and they said there was a group of omega's by the pond. I went over and met Salty, Shakey and Mooch. We were about to go log sledding when Mom came over to us." I said, thinking back to that day. "You know how they say "love at first sight"? He nodded and I said "Well, that's what it was."

"Wow, really? Did Mom fall in love with you like that, too?" he asked, wagging his tail. "That I can't tell you. You'd have to ask her." I said. "Wow, Dad. I never knew all that."

"Well, now you do. Feel like learning a few more things?" I asked. He stood up and said "Hell yeah!" I looked at him in shock and he said "Oops...Sorry, Dad." I laughed and said "Just watch it next time. Mom won't want to hear you say that."

"Got it. So what now?" he asked. I thought for a moment and said "Let's see...We covered distractions, being silent and stalking...Hm, I guess that's it."

"What about defence? In case I come across another wolf?" he asked. "I'll let Grandma or Grandpa teach you that. I'm not very skilled in fighting." I said. "Think maybe you should learn at least a few things in order to protect yourself and us?" he asked, smiling. I thought about it and said "You know what? You're right. I'll ask if they can teach us both when you're a little older. Sound good?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Dad! Should we go over to Aunt Kate's den now?" he asked. "Yeah, good idea. Grab your rabbit. Something to show off with." I said, laughing. He ran over and picked it up and we started walking to Kate and Humphrey's den. "Hey Dad?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, son. What's up?" I asked. "Would you ever leave Mom and us if it got too hard?" he asked, shocking me. I stopped and said "Son, listen to me. I would NEVER leave you guys. I love you guys too much and couldn't live with myself if I left. I'm not a coward, like my father. If I feel overwhelmed, I can ask Grandma or Grandpa to help me out. They'd be happy to."

"Thanks, Dad. I just wanted to know that you'd never leave." he said, continuing to walk again. "It's okay. I won't." I said, walking next to him. A few minutes later we got close to their den and I got an idea.

"Hey, Onyx. Let me take the rabbit and you go around to the side. I'll distract Mom and Krystal while you jump them. Don't jump out until I say "I don't know." I said, smiling. He got excited and said "That sounds fun! I'll go to the other side behind them." He dropped the rabbit and ran off. I picked it back up and walked to where they all were sitting. They were talking and laughing when Lilly saw me come up alone.

"Hey, babe...Wait, where's Onyx!?" she asked, getting worried. "Uh...I don't know..." I said, lying. Her eyes went wide and she yelled "What do you mean you don't kn-" as Onyx jumped on her back, scaring her. She shot out from under him and spun around to see him there laughing.

"What the? Where did you come from?" she asked, still scared. "Behind you." he said, still laughing. "I taught him some hunting skills. One of them was being quiet and sneaking." I said, smiling. She started laughing and said "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Mom. It was Dad's idea." he said, looking at me. Lilly glared at me and said "Oh, so it was your idea, was it?" "Gee, thanks Onyx." I said, smiling at him. Lilly hit my shoulder and said "Jerk..." and walked back over to Krystal and Onyx and sat down. I dropped the rabbit next to Onyx and Krystal asked "What's with the rabbit?"

"Onyx's first kill. He did very well. Never even heard him coming..." I said, proud of him. "Good job, Onyx!" Humpherey said. "Yeah, great job! Rabbit's are pretty hard to catch if they hear you." Kate said. "Thanks, guys." he said, smiling.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Dig in!" Lilly said. Onyx and Krystal started eating the rabbit while we all talked. "What all did you guys do while you were out?" Lilly asked.

"I just taught him some skills...And we talked for a few minutes." I said. "What about?" she asked. "He asked how come I wasn't an Alpha and how we met." I said, nuzzling her.

"Didn't scar him too much, did you?" she asked, giggling. "Of course not. You think I'd tell him about that?" I asked. "Tell me what?" he asked. I looked at him and said "Nothing important. You done already?"

"Yeah, I wasn't very hungry." he said, sitting next to me. "Hey, Kate. Where's you guys' pups?" Lilly asked. "They're with Mom and Dad. They wanted to spend some time with them." Kate said. "Oh, okay. You guys wanna go see them?" Lilly asked. Onyx and Krystal started wagging their tails and said "Yeah!"

"Okay then. Let's go." I said. We all walked to Winston and Eve's den and went up the slope and inside. Eve saw us walk in and said "Hey guys." Lupa, Candice and Colin spun around to see their parents there and ran over to them.

"Good to see you guys too!" Kate said, laughing. "Everything alright here?"

"Yep. We were all just talking. Where've you guys been?" Eve asked. "Over at our den for a while." Humphrey said. "Hey Winston?" I asked. "Yeah?" he said.

"In a couple weeks, do you think you could teach Onyx and I some defencive skills?" I asked. He looked surprised and said "Well, sure, but why?" "Well, I want to be able to protect them and Onyx wants to be able to defend himself if he needs to. I was teaching him some hunting skills earlier and he got a rabbit." I said.

"Well, good job! If you guys really want, I guess I can. I'll ask Tundra if he could help out." Winston said. "Thanks." Onyx and I said at the same time. We all kept talking for a while until it was dark. Colt woke up and was hungry again and Kate and Humphrey's pups were getting tired.

"Well, I guess we'll be going now before they fall asleep." Kate said, standing up. "Okay, see you guys tommorow." Eve said, laying down with Colt. "Do you guys wanna head home yet?" Lilly asked. Krystal and Onyx yawned and I said "Seems like it. Goodnight, guys."

"See you later. Take care." Winston said, walking over to Eve and laying down with her. We all walked out and back towards home when Krystal asked "If you guys are going to be learning how to defend, does that mean you'll be gone a long time?"

"No, we'll still be here. Onyx and I will be away a little while longer during the day, but we're not going to leave." I said. She nodded and we got to the den a little while later and went inside. "Hey Mom?" Onyx asked, sitting down. "What is it, honey?" She asked, laying down with Krystal. "Well...Is it okay if..." he started, looking nervous.

"If you what?" I asked. "Is it okay if I sleep with Dad tonight?" he quickly asked, like he wasn't sure If he was allowed to. "Of course you can. Why'd you get so nervous?" Lilly asked. "Well, you always have us sleep next to you...I always thought that's where we're supposed to sleep." he said. "Honey, you can sleep with either of us. It doesn't matter." she said. He smiled and laid down next to me, leaning his head against my shoulder.

"Why'd you want to sleep next to me all the sudden?" I asked, smiling. "I don't know. I just did." he said. "Seems that father-son time really got to him." Lilly said, laughing. I smiled and said "Seems like it." He fell asleep rather quickly along with Krystal. Lilly and I stayed up with each other.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked. I smiled and said "Of course I do. Why do you ask?" She looked me in the eyes and said "Because it was right then I knew I loved you. Silly, huh?"

"Nope, not at all. It was love at first sight for me too." I said, licking her cheek. "Remember our first howl?"

"Yeah I do. That was so great the way you stood up to Carlos like that." she said, smiling. "And I'd do it again." I said, nuzzling her. She yawned and laid her head down. "I'm tired...I think I'm gonna go to sleep now." she said. I kissed her and said "Okay, love. I am too..." I laid my head down on my paws and closed my eyes, falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning, feeling better then usual. I picked my head up and looked around, seeing Krystal next to Lilly, but where was Onyx? I looked to my other side and saw him laying against me, lightly snoring. I smiled and nudged him awake. He looked up at me and yawned.

"What is it, Dad?" he asked. "Feel like doing a little more hunting this morning?" I asked. He shot up and said "Yeah! More rabbit?" "Shh...Mom and Krystal are still asleep." I said

"Oh, sorry. What are we going to hunt?" he asked. "You mean, what are YOU going to hunt. To answer your question, squirrel. Think you can handle it on your own?" I asked, rubbing his back. "I think I could, but are you going to be there?" he asked, stretching. I nodded and said "Yes, I will. I'll only help if you are having trouble, okay?"

"Okay. When do you wanna go?" he asked. "How about now? Sun's coming up so I'm sure Mom and Krystal would like some breakfast." I said, standing up. "Sure. Can we get some water first?"

"Of course. Come on, let's go." I said, walking outside with him right next to me. We went over to the creek and got some water and sat there for a few minutes when he asked "Hey, Dad?"

"What's up?" I asked, looking down at him. "Do you think I'd be able to go to Alpha School?" he asked, catching me off guard. "Why do you want to go?" I asked. "I don't know...To become an Alpha?" he said. "You'll need a better reason then that before I think about it." I said, chuckling. He thought for a couple minutes and said "I guess I don't need to go...", sounding sad.

I laid down next to him and said "You don't NEED to go to Alpha School, son. If you can find a good reason, then I'll talk to Mom about, okay?"

"Okay, Dad. Think we should get going?" he asked. "Yeah. We'll need at least four rabbits or squirrels. Ready?" I asked, standing back up. He nodded and we walked into the forest in search of prey. "This will be a little faster if we split up, but don't go too far. Stay close enough to hear me." I said. He nodded and went to his right while I went left. I could still see him, so I knew he didn't go too far.

After a few minutes of walking, I saw two rabbits sitting in the open. I waved over to Onyx and he saw me wave him over. He quietly ran over and I pointed to them. He saw them too and pounced on them both, holding them down. He bit one's throat, killing it, and then the other one. He picked them up and put them next to me. "Good job. Two more." I said, rubbing his back. He walked off and a few minutes later I heard him growl as he took another two.

He came back with them and I said "Good work. Let's get home now." He nodded with them in his mouth and I picked up the other two and we started back home. A few minutes later, we got back. Lilly and Krystal were just getting up and saw us walking over.

"There you guys are. Where'd you go?" Lilly asked. I dropped the rabbits and said "Hunting. Figured you two would like some breakfast."

"Nice job you two! Enough for everyone." Lilly said, smiling at us. "Don't look at me...It was all Onyx. I only pointed the first two out for him. He found the others and killed them all himself." He dropped his rabbits and Krystal said "Wow, bro! Nice work!" "Thanks, Krystal. Here..." he said, tossing a rabbit over to her. She caught it and started eating it. Lilly and I took one and we all started eating.

Onyx finished first and said "That was pretty cool, huh Dad?" I swallowed some meat and said "Yeah it was! You're a natural!" "Yeah, honey. You're going to make some girl very happy to be with you someday." Lilly said, smiling at him. "Ew, Mom!" he said, making a fake sick face. "What? It's true." she said, laughing. We all finished eating a few minutes later and I said "Why don't you two go play? I need to talk with Mom for a few minutes."

"Okay, Dad!" They said, running off into the woods. "What is it, babe?" Lilly asked. "Onyx asked if he could go to Alpha School." I said. "Why would he want to do that? He doesn't need to." she said. "That's what I said. I told him if he could find a good enough reason, then I'd talk to you about it. The only problem is they may not let him in since we're all Omegas." I said.

"Well, if he can find his reason, I'll talk to Mom and Dad about it. I'm sure they can do something for him." she said. Just then, we both heard a scream come from the woods and recognized it as Krystal's. We jumped up and ran off, following their scents. We ran through the woods and came across an open area and saw Onyx facing off with two other wolf pups.

"I said get away from my sister!" he yelled. They growled at him and the bigger one said "Or what, Runty!?" Onyx growled and leapt at him, biting down on his leg, making him howl in pain. Lilly was about to run over to help, but I stopped her. "Let's see how he handles it. We'll help him if he needs it." I said, holding her back.

The smaller wolf bit down on Onyx's tail, but It didn't faze him. He got off the bigger one and slashed the other across the face, leaving three deep cuts along his face. He fell back, holding his cheek in pain. The bigger one jumped at Onyx, but he dodged it and bit down on his back leg, cracking it. He howled in pain and fell over, unable to move.

Krystal was hiding in a log when Onyx came over to her and said "It's okay, sis. Go back home. Now! I'll keep them back for as long as I can." She hugged him and said "Be careful!" and ran off. She passed us and I grabbed her, telling her to be quiet for a minute.

"You're gonna die now, bitch!" The smaller one said, getting to his feet. He jumped on Onyx, pinning him and went for his throat, but Onyx clamped his jaws onto the wolf's muzzle, stopping him. He rolled over so he was pinning him now. He momentarily released the wolf's muzzle and went for his foreleg, biting down on it, cracking it too. The wolf cried in pain and Onyx got off him, letting him limp away. The bigger one tried to attack, but Onyx rammed his side, knocking him over and making him slide across the ground.

"I'm sorry! Please, don't kill me!" the wolf yelled, crying. Onyx stood over him and said "I'm not going to kill you. You aren't even worth the effort. Just get the hell out of here!" The wolf got up and limped off behind the other one. When they were out of sight, Onyx sighed and said "I'm so dead...Dad's going to be so mad at me!"

"No, I'm not." I said, stepping out of the bushes. His head shot up and he looked at me in shock. "Dad! Wh-what are you doing here!?" he asked in a panic. "Watching you defend your sister. Mom's here too." I said as Lilly stepped out. He looked at us and hung his head and said "Mom, Dad...I'm sorry about that. It's just...those wolves tried to..." he tried to say, but couldn't.

"Tried to what? You need to tell us, son." I said, rubbing his back. "They tried to rape me!" Krystal yelled, running over to Lilly. "THEY WHAT!?" I yelled, scaring Onyx and Krystal. Onyx dropped to the ground, crying, and said "P-please don't hurt me, Dad!" I was shocked and said "Why would I hurt you over that?"

"B-because I got into a fight! I know how much you hate fighting!" he yelled, burying his face in my neck. "Son, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at those other wolves. Don't be afraid of me, okay?" I asked. He looked up at me and said "You're not?"

"No, I'm not. You protected your sister from them. I couldn't be more proud of you right now." I said, rubbing his back. "Thanks, Dad." he said, hugging me. "You're welcome, son. I think your sister and Mom have something to say to you now." I said. Krystal walked over and hugged him too and said "Thank you, Onyx. I don't know what I'd do without you right now."

"Don't worry about it." he said. Lilly came over to him and hugged him and said "You were very brave, Onyx. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom. What are we going to do about those wolves?" he asked. I laughed and said "I think they got the message. Their parents will deal with them." He smiled and said "Do you think I was a little TOO hard on them? I think I broke a leg or two."

"Of course not. If I would've been there, I would've broken all their legs!" Lilly said, surprising us. "Wow, you're starting to sounds like your Mom now." I said, laughing. She giggled and said "Maybe a little. No one's going to hurt my babies as long as I'm alive."

"Okay guys. Let's go see Grandma and Grandpa now. I'm sure they'd like to hear about this." I said. We all walked off to their den, laughing and joking about the fight. When we got there, Winston was sitting outside. We walked up and I said "Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You and Onyx need to come inside. Now." he said, walking back in. I looked at Onyx and he was scared, but we went inside. The wolves Onyx fought were their with their parents. "That's him, Mom! That's the wolf that attacked us!" one of them said, pointing at Onyx.

"Onyx, why did you attack them!?" Winston asked, sounding mad. "Woah, Dad, slow down a bit. It was actually them who attacked Onyx and Krystal. Lilly and I watched the entire fight." I said. Winston turned to look at them and said "Is this true? Did you boys lie to me!?"

"N-no, sir! He jumped out of the bushes and attacked us while we were drinking water!" the bigger one said. I glared at him and said "There is NO water running through that area! You two tried to rape my little girl!" Their parents gasped and the mother said "No, our boys would never do that."

"How DARE you accuse my sons of something so horrible!" the father yelled. I growled and said "I would not be saying it if it wasn't true. Your sons tried to rape my little girl and you defend them!"

"Is this true boys!?" Winston asked, clearly angry with them. "Of course not! This mutt is trying to get you to punish them for his stupid son's actions!" he yelled. I lost it and jumped at him, pinning him. The mother and boys screamed at what I did. Onyx was in shock, watching me attack another wolf.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY SON THAT WAY! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I yelled. Winston pulled me off him and yelled "CALM DOWN! NOW!" I backed off and sat down next to Onyx, comforting him. "Now, you two. Go outside and wait while I talk to your boys. Cody, ask Krystal to come in here, please. I will talk to her and Onyx as well."

The two wolves parents got up and walked outside. I growled at them and walked outside to Krystal. "Grandpa would like to talk to you for a couple minutes." I said, sitting next to Lilly. She nodded and went inside. Lilly and I laid down to wait until they were done. "Those boys accused Onyx of attacking them while they were drinking" I said, getting angry again.

"Cody, calm down. I heard everything you guys said. I know Dad will see right through their lies. I can't believe you attacked their father!" she said, smiling but also stunned. "I know...I was just so mad at him for calling Onyx stupid! I was about to rip his throat out when your dad stepped in" I said.

"Just calm down. They'll get what's coming to them. I've never seen you that angry before, babe." she said, nuzzling my neck. "I've never been that mad before. I just couldn't stop myself." I said, laying my head down. "It's okay. Just relax." she said, licking my neck. I smiled and said "That helps...a lot." She giggled and kept licking my neck until I was almost asleep.

Just then, Onyx and Krystal came outside and said "Grandpa wants to see you guys." We nodded and walked inside. Winston was sitting with Eve and we sat down. "I'm just letting you guys know they confessed to everything. Cody, don't say or do anything, got it?" Winston asked sternly. I nodded and he said "Good. They will be grounded for three months. Not allowed to play, hunt or anything fun. They will only be allowed as far away from the den as the closest creek."

"Thanks, Dad." Lilly said. "Can you guys NICELY ask their parents to come back in now?" Winston asked. "Sure." I said as we walked out. I saw them sitting on the slope and turned my head away, disgusted. Lilly went over talked to them and they went inside. We sat down with Onyx and Krystal and I said "They will be punished for what they did, don't worry. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Krystal."

"It's okay, Dad. Onyx stopped them before they were able to do anything." she said. I nodded and we heard a loud growl come from the den followed by two yelps of pain. The two boys came running out and down the slope, tails between their legs. "You fucking monster!" the mother yelled, running out after them. I looked at Lilly and said "I'll go after them. I think I know what she's upset about." She nodded and I ran off after them. I found them all sitting under a tree, crying.

I walked up and said "Hey, you guys okay?" The mother looked up at me and said "What the hell do you want!?" I sat down and said "Easy, calm down...I know what you're mad about." She wiped her eyes and said "No you don't! You have no idea!"

"Yes, I do. Their father is abusing them." I said, shocking her. She broke down crying and I walked over to comfort her. "Shh...Just leave him. You guys don't deserve that, no matter what you boys have done." I said, rubbing her back. She looked up at me and said "You're right. But I know he'll try to take them from me!"

"If he ever tries to do anything, howl for me. I'll handle it. Just trust me, okay? My dad left me and my mom when I was a pup. I never knew him, but I always feared he was abusive to my mom. She always had scratches on her face and sides." I said. "Thank you. What was your name?" she asked.

"Cody. I never did get your names either." I said. "I'm Linda, that's Brian and Jake." she said, pointing to them. "Sir, we're very sorry about what happened today. It's just that our dad has always been mad at us since we weren't alpha's. It makes us angry sometimes. We didn't mean anything we did or said." Brian said.

"It's okay, guys. I appreciate the apology, but my daughter and son are the one's you need to say sorry to." I said. They nodded and Jake said "Could we go talk to them?" I smiled and said "In a few minutes. Winston is still talking to your father. I hope he exiles him from the pack."

"Me too...He doesn't deserve us." Linda said, smiling weakly. A few minutes later, their father came down the slope and saw us all sitting under the tree. He ran over and said "Get the fuck away from my son's, mutt!" I jumped on him and pinned him and said "No, YOU stay away from them! They're tired of your bullshit! If you EVER get near them again, I'll tear you apart. I'm sure they'd LOVE to help, right boys?" I asked, looking over at them. They nodded and Brian said "Stay away from us. We don't want to see you anymore!"

I looked back at him and said "You got it?" He nodded and I let him up and he started to walk away when Linda said "Wait. I need to say something." He stopped and turned around, only to meet a paw to his face, knocking him to the ground. He got three deep cuts to his face, going from his ear to nose. "That's for abusing my sons! And this-" she said, kicking him in the stomach as hard as she could, "-Is for abusing me!" He curled up in pain as we walked off, going back up the slope. When we got to the top, Lilly ran over and kissed me.

"That was very sweet of what you did." she said. "I knew they needed it. He won't be bothering them anymore. Those boys will be a lot better off now." I said, nuzzling her. They walked over to Onyx and Lilly and sat down. "We're really sorry about earlier. It's just that our dad abuses us, so we sometimes take our anger out on others. We didn't mean anything we did." Brian said. Krystal and Onyx nodded and she said "We forgive you. We don't know what you guys have been through, but we're sorry about it."

"No need for you to apologize for that. It was our dad's fault, but thanks to your dad, I don't think we'll be seeing him again." Jake said, smiling. Krystal smiled too and said "You guys wanna take a walk? Maybe get to know each other better?" The boys blushed and Jake said "Sure. Sounds good. Do you guys mind if we go?"

"No, have fun. But if you two hurt our pups..." I said, warning them. They nodded and Brian said "Don't worry, sir. Nothing bad will happen. We've learned our lesson. Besides, Onyx will be there to keep us in line." We started laughing and Linda said "Just be back soon. It's almost dinner time."

"Okay, Mom!" they said as they all walked down the slope. "They seem real nice, don't you think?" Lilly asked, watching them. "They do. I'm sorry for anything I did earlier to upset you, Linda." I said, turning to her. "It's okay." she said. We all walked inside the den with Winston and Eve. He saw Linda and said "What are you doing here?"

"Easy, dad. She's left her husband and now a friend." Lilly said. He smiled and said "Oh, so sorry. Where's the pups?" I smiled and said "They all went for a walk. Getting to know each other."

"Okay. Sure they're going to be okay with those boys?" he asked. "Yeah, they will be. Onyx is there, so nothing is going to happen. I'm sure their legs still hurt pretty bad from the fight." I said, laughing. Linda and Lilly laughed too and Linda said "They're really nice boys when their father doesn't abuse them. They just acted out of anger earlier."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry to hear that!" Eve said, shocked. Colt woke up and started wimpering, looking for Eve. She laid down and pulled him to her, comforting him. "Such a cute boy. What's his name?" Linda asked. Eve smiled and said "Colt. He's our first son."

"Aw...You must be very proud, Winston." she said, smiling at him. He smiled back and said "I am...Thank you, Linda." We all talked for a while longer until the pups walked back in, laughing. "Sounds like you guys had a good time." I said.

"Yeah, we did. Brian and Jake are pretty cool! And funny!" Krystal said, smiling. Jake blushed and said "Thanks. You are too." Krystal blushed too and Lilly wispered in my ear "Sounds like someone has a crush." I smiled and wispered back "Looks like it. But if he does anything to hurt her..." Lilly rubbed my back, calming me down.

The pups came over and sat with us and their mother. Jake would look over at Krystal, making them both blush and smile. "Okay, you two. How about we get home and eat dinner?" Linda asked, standing up. "Okay, Mom." Brian said, getting up too. Jake nodded and followed them out, but didn't take his eyes off Krystal, blushing the entire time. She waved goodbye as he walked out.

"Krystal, what was all that about?" Lilly asked, smiling at her. She blushed and said "Nothing..." Lilly looked at me and sighed, saying "Okay, what are you hiding?" Krystal looked at her and said "Nothing, Mom. Really." Lilly pushed her over and started tickling her, making her laugh like crazy. "Tell me or I'm not letting up." Lilly said, laughing. "Okay, okay!" Krystal managed to say, still laughing.

"Okay...I...kinda have a crush on him." she said, blushing. "Is he the one that tried to..." I said. "No, Dad. In fact, he actually tried to stop Brian. When Onyx stepped in, he got mad. Probably because of his dad." Krystal said. "Okay, just making sure." I said, smiling at her. "Just be careful around him. We still don't fully trust him yet."

"Okay, dad." Krystal said, laying her head down and closing her eyes. "You guys wanna stay here tonight?" Winston asked. "Yeah, that'd be great. It's real late and a long walk back home." Lilly said. He nodded and said "Okay. Goodnight then." He laid down next to Eve with Colt between them.

"Goodnight, guys." Krystal said, falling asleep. Onyx came over and laid next to me and fell asleep quickly. "Goodnight, love." I said, laying my head down and closing my eyes. "Night, babe." Lilly said, falling asleep. I fell asleep soon after, dreaming about Krystal and Jake playing together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Two Years Later**

It's been two years since the fight. Krystal and Onyx were as big as they were going to get. Onyx was actually a little bigger then me, but Krystal was smaller then Lilly. Onyx could easily beat me in a play fight or anything else like that. Krystal was usually hanging out with Jake. They were really good friends now, along with Brian, but Krystal seemed to like Jake more. They were always off somewhere playing with Onyx.

Onxy had met a sweet girl that came into the pack a few weeks ago. Her name was Amber. She looked a little bit like Kate and Eve, but her fur was lighter and her eyes were silver. It first we thought she was blind...

"So, what do you think of Amber, love?" I asked. Lilly and I were laying on the bank of the creek next to our den. "She's real nice. Onyx seems to like her...a lot. He's always talking about her. How she's sweet, funny, beautiful...I think she's really gotten his attention." She said, smiling.

"I know. It seems like just yesterday he was still a pup. All the sudden, he's bigger then me and 2 years old. I feel so old..." I said, laughing. Lilly giggled and said "You're definately not old. I feel the same way. I can't believe it's been so long already." We laid on the bank a while longer until Onyx came back. Amber was with him. They were talking and laughing, but we didn't know about what.

"Hey you two. How was the swim?" Lilly asked, standing up. "Good. The water was still kinda cold, but it was nice." Onyx said, smiling. "Did you have fun, Amber?" she asked. Amber nodded and said "Yeah, I did. I never used to go swimming much. I never knew it was this much fun when you're with someone else." Onyx blushed and I said "Care to stick around for lunch?"

"Actually, Dad, we were going to go to the feeding grounds. I caught a couple rabbits earlier for us." he said. "Well, okay then. Good job. Before you go, I need to talk to you for a couple minutes, okay?" I asked. He nodded and turned to Amber and said "I'll catch up with you, okay?"

"Sure. See you in a bit." she said, walking away. He came over to me and said "What is it, Dad?" I sat up and asked "Just how good of friends are you two?", embarassing him. "Well...I don't know actually." he said, pawing the ground. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you two seem to be spending a lot of time together. We hardly see you anymore. Same with Krystal." Lilly said. He smiled and said "Well, believe it or not, I was going to ask her to the howl tonight."

"That's great! I take it you really like her." I said, rubbing his back. "Yeah, I do. She's real sweet, funny and...she's beautiful!" he said, smiling dreamily. I laughed and said "That she is." Lilly hit my shoulder and sighed.

"Just make sure she's happy. If she's happy with you, there's no better feeling in the world. Trust me, I know." I said, looking into Lilly's eyes. She smiled and said "Well, you better get going. I'm sure she doesn't want to wait much longer."

"Okay, Mom. Thanks, guys. See you later." he said, running off. He passed Krystal and Jake on his way out. Jake stopped at the bridge and I said "It's okay. Come on over." He nodded and walked over with Krystal and they sat down together at the creek.

"What was chasing Onyx?" Krystal asked, looking confused. "He had a date to get to." I said, laughing. Lilly laughed and said "It wasn't a date...They're just having lunch." "Either way, he looked excited." Krystal said.

"I don't blame him. I'd be excited too If I was going to ask a girl to the howl tonight." I said. Krystal's eyes went wide and she said "So, he finally decided to ask her, huh?" Lilly nodded and said "Seems so. What about you two? Are you going to the howl together?"

"Mom! He never even asked me!" Krystal said, blushing. "Well, would you go with me?" Jake asked, blushing too. "Yes! I was waiting for you to ask all day!" she said, hugging him. He just sat there, shocked she said yes. "Come on, let's go for a walk." she said.

"But you two just got back. Now you're going out again?" Lilly asked, smiling. "Yeah...We'll be back before dinner, don't worry." Krystal said as they walked off. "Does nobody want to spend any time with us anymore?" I asked, smiling. Lilly laughed and said "They're teenagers now, babe. You remember how it was with us. Except a lot faster."

"Yeah, I know...It would be nice to spend some time with them again." I said. "Since everyone else is going, wanna go to the howl tonight with me?"

"I'd love to go. It's been a while." Lilly said, kissing me. I chuckled and said "Yeah, I know it's been a while...at least a year...not just for the howl." Lilly giggled and said "You know, you're right. It has been a while." She pushed me onto my back and locked her lips onto mine. I put my forelegs around her neck and pulled her down onto me. She laid on my chest and started purring.

I started running my paws over her back and sides and said "I almost forgot how that feels...So soft and slender..." She blushed and started wagging her tail, brushing against my wolfhood, making me moan with each touch. We kept kissing until she felt me up against her stomach. She pulled back and looked back at us and smiled. "Seems someone is ready!" she said, giggling. She got up and turned around and started licking me, making me even more erect.

I put my hands on her hips, pulling her down to me, and started sniffing her, enjoying that overwhelming scent of hers. "Wow, love! You smell SO good!" I said, licking her. She gasped and said "Oooohhh...That feels SOOO good!" She put her mouth around me and started sucking, making me groan in pleasure. I kept licking her, getting deep inside her. She was panting and wimpering, sucking even harder.

A few second later, she lifted her mouth off me and squealed as her orgasm hit her...hard. She started shaking and wimpering loudly as it racked her body. She sprayed her juices EVERYWHERE. On me, the ground...everywhere. She was panting heavily as it ran out, leaving her exhausted.

"Oh my god...That was amazing!" she said between breaths, laying on me. I laughed and said "I can tell! You absoluetly soaked me!" She looked back at me and started laughing and said "Well, don't say you didn't enjoy it either!" I licked my face clean and said "Ready for part two?"

"Oh yeah...Ready!" she said, standing up. I got up and walked around her, sniffing her heavenly scent. She blushed and said "Enjoying yourself?" I smiled and said "Not myself...you. I love that scent of yours." She laughed and I kept circling her, taking in everything. She was absolutely beautiful. Her legs were glistening from her juices and she seemed to be glowing.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and gave her a long, slow lick, making her shiver. She giggled and said "Take me! I can't wait any longer! It's been too long already!" I nodded and mounted her, pushing her rear down a little. She lowered her chest to the ground and pushed her rear back up. I poked around for her entrance and when I found it, I thrusted all the way in, making her howl in pleasure.

"Oh fuck that's good! I forgot how big you were!" she said, panting again. I bent down and started licking her neck, making her purr. I was thrusting into her, slapping sounds coming from us as she got wetter and wetter. I could feel her walls compressing around me, squeezing me. I was drooling from the intense feeling, most of landing on her back. She was wimpering and squealing, trying to hold her next orgasm off for a couple minutes longer.

She couldn't any longer and let go, howling loudly. Her juice came spraying out around me, soaking me again. I couldn't wait any longer and thrusted as hard as I could into her, forcing my knot in. I groaned as I slipped in, locking us together. Her walls felt as if they were sucking me, triggering my orgasm now. I lightly growled as I released into her, coating her walls. She moaned and said "Oh, that SOO warm! It's been so long..." She was almost crying from the pleasure as she lowered her rear to the ground. I followed her and laid down next to her, licking her neck.

"I love you so much, Lilly." I said, panting and licking her. She put her forelegs around me and kissed me. "I love you too...I'm not waiting this long ever again!" she said, laughing. I laughed too and said "Me either. Are you in heat again?"

"I don't think so. Why?" she asked, licking my cheek. "I was wondering in case you were to get pregnant again." I said, smiling. "Oh...I don't think I will. I just really needed this..." she said, kissing me again. We lay there kissing for a few minutes until Lilly was almost asleep. I still couldn't pull out of her, but I wasn't complaning. Until it happened...

"Mom!? Are yo-" we heard Krytal yell, coming over to the creek with Jake. We both looked at her and she froze, seeing us tied. "Krystal! Now's not a good time!" Lilly yelled, blushing. She turned around and ran off, Jake right behind her. Lilly looked at me and said "This isn't good..."

"Nothing we can do at the moment." I said. We waited until I could pull out of her and we washed up in the creek real fast. When we were done, Lilly howled for Krystal and we sat down, waiting. A few minutes later, she and Jake came walking over to us. "Uh...Hi guys..." she said, blushing.

"Hi, honey. Jake, could you give us some family time for a few minutes?" Lilly asked. He nodded and walked away from us. "Krystal, I'm sorry you saw that..." Lilly said, blushing deep red. "I'm sorry we walked in on you guys. It sounded like you were hurt." she said, looking at the ground and blushing. Lilly lightly giggled and said "Believe me, I wasn't hurt...Not even close."

"Mom!" Krystal said, embarassed. "Sorry, honey...How did Jake react?" she asked. "He was shocked to say the least. I can't believe you guys did that...out in the open!" Krystal said, smiling a bit. "Well...It was just the moment...We didn't think about it." I said, chuckling. Lilly giggled and said "Well, not exactly..."

"What do you mean, Mom?" Krystal asked. "Well...it's been a while." Lilly said, blushing. Krystal blushed too and said "What do mean, a while?"

"Like a year..." she said, smiling. Krystal nodded and said "I get it..." "Thanks, honey. Again, I'm sorry you two saw that. But you'll understand someday." Lilly said. Krystal lightly giggled and blushed a DEEP red.

"What's that for?" Lilly asked, smiling. "Nothing..." she said, pawing the ground. "I know when you're lying, young lady. What are you hiding?" Lilly asked, sounding a little upset now. Krystal just shook her head, only upsetting Lilly more.

"Tell me or you're not going to the howl with Jake tonight." I said calmly. "Okay, okay...Jake and I fell in love already..." she said, blushing madly. "What do you mean "in love"?" Lilly asked. "I mean IN LOVE...please, don't get mad at him..." Krystal said, sounding sad. "Why would we get mad at him? What did you two do that would upset us?" I asked, thinking I knew the answer already.

"Did you two...do it?" Lilly asked. Krystal just slowly nodded, smiling. "Thank you for telling us, Krystal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a wolf to kill." Lilly said getting up and running towards the feeding grounds. I chased her and tackled her before she got across the bridge.

"Cody, get off me! That mutt had sex with our daughter! I'm going to kill him!" Lilly yelled as Krystal ran over and said "No, Mom! I love him and he loves me. It was my choice and I said yes. He didn't force anything on me." Lilly started to calm down a bit and sat up, still angry.

"Lilly, why don't we go inside and talk about all this?" I asked, rubbing her back. She looked at me with fire in her eyes. I got scared since I'd NEVER seen her that mad before. "Fine! You go get Jake and ask him to come here." Lilly said to Krystal. She ran off as we walked inside and laid down.

"Lilly, just calm down. You're over reacting to this." I said, licking her neck. "OVER REACTING!? How can I be over reacting?" she yelled and pushed me away from her. "Do you remember when we first slept together?" I asked. She thought for a moment and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god...You're right. I'm acting just like my Mom! She acted the same way to us."

"I know...That's why I'm not upset right now. They did the same thing we did. Only they've been going out for a while now. I knew they would eventually. Didn't you?" I asked, getting closer to her. "I never thought about it...Oh my god...I feel so horrible right now!" she said, starting to cry. I pulled her to me and she buried her head in my neck. "It's okay, love...Krystal will forgive you. Since it's not mating season yet, I doubt she'll get pregnant. But if she does, you know we've got to be there for her. Just like your parents were for us." I said, rubbing her back.

By then, Krystal and Jake were coming back over the bridge and saw us laying inside. Lilly was still crying into my neck. I saw them walking over and said "Just give us a couple minutes. We'll be right out." They nodded and walked over to the creek to get some water. A couple minutes later, Lilly looked at me and nodded. We stood up and walked out to them and sat down.

"Mom, I'm sorry for upsetting you...We really do love each other." Krystal said. "No, honey...I'm the one that should be sorry. I completely over reacted...I'm actually happy for you two." she said, hugging Krystal. She looked at me in confusion and said "You are?"

Lilly pulled back and said "Yes, we are. Believe it or not, but this is almost exactly like when Mom found us together the first time. She was about to kill him, but I stopped her. Unlike you two, we'd only known each other a few day, but fell in love since day one." Lilly nuzzled my neck and smiled at her.

"Wow, really? That's cool! So, you're not mad, Dad?" "No, I'm not. I knew you two would do it eventually. I'm happy too." I said. Jake was silent the entire time until he asked "Can we still go to the howl tonight?"

We all laughed and I said "Of course you can. Just have fun." Krystal hugged me and said "Thanks, Dad." "No problem. Why don't you and Lilly go get ready for the howl? I'm going to talk with Jake for a minute." I asked. He got nervous and Krystal said "Sure. Don't hurt him, okay?"

"I won't. See you two in a bit." I said, kissing Lilly's cheek. When they were out of sight I turned to Jake and said "So...you two already mated, huh?"

"Y-yes, sir. I'm sorry If I upset you. Krystal said she wanted to. I didn't force her to do anything." he said, shaking. "I know. She told us already. I'm not mad at you, just so you know. From the day we met, I could see good in you. It was just held in because of your father. He was a horrible father, no offence." I said. "None taken. He really was...We've all been so much happier since he left, thanks to you, sir." he said, smiling. "That's good to hear. You two are lucky mating season isn't here yet. If it were, Krystal could get pregnant." I said.

"I know, sir. And I would be there for her if she were. I am NOTHING like my father and I NEVER will be, I promise you that." he said, smiling. "Thank you, Jake. That really means a lot to me. It reminds me a lot about when Lilly's father first talked to me about her getting pregnant. When we first mated, It WAS mating season, but we didn't know. She did get pregnant, too." I said, smiling at the memory.

"Well, you should go get ready for the howl. It's getting dark." I said, smiling. "Thank you, sir." he said, walking off. "Just one more thing, Jake." I said. He stopped and turned to look at me. "Sir?"

"Don't call me sir. Make me feel old." I said, laughing. He chuckled and said "Sorry, si-" he said, stopping. I nodded and he walked off to get ready. I realized I had to get ready so I jumped in the creek to wash up. I spent about 20 minutes in the water until I was perfectly clean. I got out and shook dry and started walking towards Howling Rock, excited to see Lilly.


	14. Chapter 15

I was walking towards Howling Rock, ready for the howl tonight with Lilly. The entire walk I was curious if Onyx and Amber were going, but decided we'd see them if they do. I sat down at the bottom of the hill and waited for Lilly. A couple minutes later Humphrey walks up and sees me waiting.

"Waiting for Lilly, I assume?" he asks, sitting down next to me. "Yep. She said she'll go to the howl with me tonight...Why am I so nervous about it? She's my mate..." I said. He laughed and said "It doesn't matter if you're married or not. It's the Howl...you're going to be nervous."

"Yeah, I guess...Are you going with Kate?" I asked. He nodded and said "She should be here soon. The pups are with Salty and Janice tonight. They said they'd babysit for us."

"That's cool. I know Krystal is going with Jake tonight. I'm kinda wondering if Onyx and Amber are going." I said, looking around. "I just saw them over by the pond. Looked like they were skipping the howl..." he said, smiling. "So, you saw them "together"? I asked. He nodded and said "Yeah, I did...They didn't see me though. Sorry if you're upset, man."

"Nah, it's fine. Krystal and Jake mated too already...Lilly was about to kill him until I reminded her of when we got caught the first time by Winston and Eve." I said, smiling. "I knew they would eventually from how long they've been dating. I figured Onyx and Amber would too. I'm happy for them, actually."

"Wow...Well, good for them. Our pups still haven't found anyone they like yet...Just a matter of time." he said, smiling weakly. I nodded and we sat there for a couple more minutes until Jake walked up to see us. "Hey, Jake." I said. "Hey...Are you guys here for the howl, too?" he asked, sitting down.

"Yep, you guessed it. You didn't happen to see the ladies on your way over, did you?" Humphrey asked. "No, I didn't. I'm sure they'll be along soon." he said. A couple minutes later, they started coming into view. All three of us just sat there, blown away. They were drop dead beautiful! Especially Lilly...Her fur was brightly shining in the moonlight, giving her an ambient glow.

Krystal was beautiful as well, shining in the light. Jake's mouth dropped open when he saw her. I laughed and pushed it closed for him. "See something you like?" Krystal asked, seductively. All he could do was stammer, not making any sense.

"Lilly, you look amazing tonight!" I said, nuzzling her. She giggled and said "Thanks! Is my fur glowing again?" I nodded and said "Brightly! You have an ambient glow coming from you...It's amazing!" She blushed and said "Aw...Come on! We've got a howl to get to. Oh, did Onyx and Amber come yet?"

"Let's go up the hill and I'll tell you about that." I said. We walked up side by side until we found a good spot. "So, what happened? Did they decide not to come?" she asked. "It seems that way...Humphrey saw them..." I said, smiling. "What do you mean, saw them?" she asked.

"He saw them...you know...doing it." I said, laughing. Lilly was a little shocked but said "Oh! Are you upset about it?" I shook my head and said "Not at all...They've been together for a while now...I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't their first time."

"Well, I'm not either." she said, licking my cheek. Jake and Krystal passed us and sat on a rock across the pathway from us. They were talking and laughing, nuzzling each other and kissing. Lilly and I smiled and I said "He's really made her happy." Lilly nodded and said "Yeah he has...I've never seen her this happy before. When do you think they're going to want to get married?" Just as she finished her sentance we heard Krystal squeal in joy and saw her tackle Jake, kissing him.

"I'm thinking he just asked her!" I said, smiling. They lay there for a few minutes until Krystal got off him and sat back down. They lifted their muzzles to the sky and started howling a BEAUTIFUL song...Everyone else stopped howling and listened to them. Most of the girls were starting to cry and even some guys were tearing up. They kept it going for about five minutes until they finally stopped. Krystal looked at him with tears in her eyes and they started kissing again, much more passionately.

"Wow! That was beautiful!" I said, tears in my eyes. Lilly was crying into my neck and said "It really was! Makes our howl sound like a normal one..." I picked her head up and looked into her eyes and kissed her. "Don't say that, Lilly. You know ours is just as good as theirs. Wanna prove it?" I asked. She nodded and we lifted our muzzles into the sky and started howling our song, keeping the mountain silent again. I saw Krystal and Jake watching us.

Krystal was crying and leaning against Jake, who wiped his eyes. When we finished, everyone started cheering for us. Lilly and I looked into each others eyes and started kissing again. She pushed me over and got on top, locking her lips onto mine. I pulled her down to me and started rubbing her back, making her purr.

"I love you so much, Lilly!" I said, tears in my eyes. She was crying and said "I love you too! We need to do this more often." I laughed and we suddenly heard another song start, but It wasn't from the mountain. I lifted my head to listen and realized it was Onyx and Krystal howling. Even that far away, everyone else was listening to their song. I looked at Lilly and she was starting to cry again.

I pulled her back down and kissed her again. When they finished their song, nobody else started howling, knowing they couldn't top any of us. We stayed on the mountain after everyone but Jake and Krystal left. They were still talking and Lilly and I walked over to them.

"Hey you two. That was a beautiful song!" I said, sitting down. "Thanks, Dad. You guys did even better. So did Onyx and Amber. Where are they anyway?" Krystal asked. "Their over by the pond. They had their own night and howl." Lilly said, smiling. Krystal nodded and said "I think I know what you mean...How'd you find out?"

"Humphrey said he saw them "together" when he was coming to wait for Kate." I said, surprising her. "Wow, really? That must've scarred him..." she said, laughing. We all started laughing too and I said "No, he's fine...I'll have a talk with Onyx later tonight if he come home. Now, about you two...What were you so excited about?" Krystal smiled and started tearing up.

"He asked me to marry him!" she said, kissing him. He smiled and kissed her back and Lilly said "That's great! When do you want to have the wedding?"

"We don't know yet...We'll let you know tommorow." she said, extremely happy. "Did you guys hear Onyx and Amber? That was amazing!"

"Yeah, we did. It really was, wasn't it?" Lilly said, smiling. "Is okay with you guys If I go home with Jake tonight?" Krystal asked, smiling. I looked at Lilly and she nodded. "Okay...Just come back home tommorow and let us know." I said. Krystal hugged me and said "Thanks guys! Don't worry, we'll be by tommorow morning."

"Okay, goodnight guys. You ready to go, Lilly?" I asked. She yawned and said "Yeah, I'm a little tired right now. See you two tommorow."

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Krystal said, walking off with Jake. We followed them down the hill and Lilly suddenly nudged me and said "Hang on a minute." We stopped and waited until they were out of sight and I said "What is it, love?"

"You couldn't smell it?" she asked. "Smell what?" I asked, confused. "Krystal...I think she just came into heat a few minutes ago! I saw Jake sniff the air and his tail started wagging all the sudden. Then her scent hit me, too." she said, smiling. I was a little shocked and said "I didn't even notice. I was too busy paying attention to you."

"You do know what that means, right?" she asked. I sighed and nodded and said "Yep...Did you come into heat yet?" She shook her head and said "No, not yet, but I will be soon I think. Why do you ask?"

"Because if we mate when you're in heat...You might get pregnant again." I said. "Is that a problem for you?" she asked, licking my neck. "A little...I'm not ready to raise more kids right now..." I said, hanging my head. She rubbed my back and said "Neither am I. Maybe later on."

I nodded and she said "For now though, we've still got all night..." She started slowly licking my neck and I said "You're right. We do and the kids will be gone all night." Lilly giggled and took off running towards our den. I was right behind her the entire time. We ran across the bridge and I tackled her just outside the den. We slid inside in each others arms and started kissing again, making it last.

I rolled us over so I was above her, kissing and licking her neck. She was lightly moaning and getting excited. I could feel the heat coming off her womanhood, warming my crotch up. Her tail was wagging, trying to cool herself off. I worked my way down her chest, licking and kissing her body, and eventually got to her stomach.

I was licking and kissing her all over, getting her real worked up. She was sighing and saying "Mmm...yes...that feels SOOO good..." I smiled and licked her nipples, making her gasp and moan. "Ooohhh! I LOVE that!" she sighed, smiling. I kept at it until she was squirming in pleasure, tail going a mile a minute, trying to cool off. I worked my way down to her womanhood and started licking around it, driving her crazy.

She giggled and I said "Wow, love! You're SO wet right now!" Her juices were steadily flowing out, running down to the ground and forming a puddle. "I know I am...You really know how to get a girl going!" she said, panting. I smiled and gave her womanhood and long slow lick. She moaned extremely loud and rolled over onto her stomach and pushed her rear into the air.

"DO IT! I can't wait any longer!" she demanded. I smiled and kept licking her, her juices running out and steadily flowing onto the ground. Her scent was completly overpowering now. She was panting heavily and arching her back up, humping the air as her orgasm hit her. She howled and sprayed her juice everywhere, soaking the ground around us. I kept licking her until it subsided and she calmed down. She was still heavily panting and pushing herself back towards me.

"Dammit, Cody, do it...NOW!" she demanded, getting anxious. I jumped up and mounted her, pushing myself into her soaking wet cavern. She howled in pleasure and pushed herself up higher, wanting even more. She lightly growled everytime I thrust into her, pushing her closer to another sweet orgasm. After a couple minutes, she was breathing heavily and lifted her muzzle, howling as it hit her. It was extremely strong this time, making her jump away, humping the air and spraying everywhere. She was lightly crying from the intense pleasure and dropped to the ground, still convulsing.

I was panting and shocked. She'd never done that before! I walked over to her and started licking her neck. She was still heavily panting and said "I don't know what you did...but that was fucking AMAZING!" I smiled and said "Think you can last a little longer?"

"Oh yeah...I know you still haven't gotten your satisfaction." she said, giggling and standing up. "Just seeing you happy is enough for me. The rest is a perk!" I said, kissing her. Her legs were shakey as she stood up. "You okay, love?" I asked, helping her stand still. "Yeah, I'm fine. My legs are a little weak right now..." she said.

"Do you want to lay down for this then?" I asked. She shook her head and said "No, I'm good. Have at it! Fill your little slut up!" I was shocked at what she just said, but decided it was just the pleasure talking. I mounted her again and shoved myself into her, making her wimper in pleasure. I started thrusting as hard as I could into her, feeling her cavern compress around me. I could feel the intense pressure building inside me as I tried to get the knot inside her.

She relaxed the best she could and I was shoving for all I was worth, eventually getting it in. She howled again and I growled as I released inside her, filling her completely. Her juice came spraying out around me, soaking me. She lowered her rear to the ground and I followed her down. We lay next to each other, panting heavily. I pulled her closer to me, kissing her neck and rubbing her back.

She was purring loudly and still convulsing, a little bit of juice flowing out every time she did. "You're so warm...I love you, Cody...so much..." she said, burying her face in my chest. "I love you too, Lilly...more then you know." I said, occasionally thrusting into her a little. She'd moan and giggle a little, but she was crying too, but not from pleasure this time.

"Lilly, what's the matter, love?" I asked. She pulled her head back and looked into my eyes and said "I'm just a dirty fucking slut...I use you for my own pleasure!" I was taken aback and looked deep into her eyes. She turned her head away, not wanting to look at me.

"Lilly..."

"N-no..."

I sighed and said "Lilly...look at me please."

"No...I don't want you to see me..." she said, crying.

"Lilly, look at me!" I said. She slowly turned her head and I said "You are NOT a slut or anything like that. You are the most loving wolf in the world. You don't use me at all. We both have needs that we can't ignore. That does NOT make you a slut."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better." she said, crying. "No, I'm not. Listen to me...I love you, Lilly. I don't say anything just to make you feel better. Anything I say, I mean. You know that." I said, kissing her. She smiled and said "I know...I just feel so dirty..."

"How about we take a bath when I can pull out of you?" I asked, licking her neck. "Sure, but I don't want you to...I love this feeling inside me. So warm..." she said, closing her eyes. "I love feeling you compressed around me, squeezing me tight...So good..." I said, thrusting into her. She moaned and said "I can feel your seed splashing around..." I smiled and said "That's a good thing, right?" as I thrust again.

"Mm hm...I love it..." she said, smiling. A few minutes later, I pulled out of her and we sat up. We stretched and walked outside, me right behind her. I could see some of her fluids still leaking out. I leaned forward and licked her, surprising her. She froze and said, laughing, "Aren't you about done for the night?"

"Almost...I saw some of your sweet juice coming out...I couldn't resist, love." I said, smiling. I kept licking her until she was moaning like crazy and humping the air again. Her orgasm hit her again, but not a lot of juice came out this time. It was steadily running out and down her leg, soaking it. She was panting and said "Oh god...Soooo good!" I started licking her leg, working back to the source. When I got there, I licked her clean and smiled.

"There...All clean...For the most part." I said, walking around to her side. She kissed me and said "That felt great...Let's get cleaned up now." We jumped in the water and scrubbed our fur, getting it clean again. Lilly couldn't get her back so I went over and started scrubbing it for her while she stood in the shallow water. When I was done she looked at me and said "Thanks, babe...This was one of the most intense nights ever!"

I laughed and said "I know...Seeing you jump and spray everywhere was pretty surprising. What was that all about anyway?" She giggled and said "You must have found some special spot this time. It was unbelieveable! I couldn't control myself."

I yawned and said "How about some sleep? I'm getting pretty tired." She yawned too and said "Yeah, good idea. I'm exhausted!" We walked back inside and laid down, cuddling. I put my paw on her belly and started rubbing it, making her purr. She felt so hot...like she was on fire. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked, conserned. "Yeah, I'm great...Why?" she asked.

"Your belly is really hot right now. Can't you feel it?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, I can...I feel hot right now all over." I was getting worried and said "Like a "sick" hot?"

"No, just hot...Like a turned on hot..." she said, giggling and blushing. I smiled and said "Let's get some sleep. Goodnight, love..."

"Night, babe..." she said, closing her eyes. We fell asleep after just a couple minutes together.


	15. Chapter 16

When I woke the next day, it was past noon already. I yawned and sat up to stretch, reliveing my cramped muscles. I looked down at Lilly and she was still asleep, smiling and purring. I leaned down and kissed her and walked outside for some water. I sat next to the creek and started drinking, feeling like someone was watching me. I looked up to see two glowing eyes in a bush in front of me across the creek. I backed up and got into a defencive stance, ready for a fight.

"Come out of there! I can see you!" I yelled, backing up. Suddenly a grey and white wolf jumped out at me, tackling me onto my back. He stood over me, growling. "What are you doing at my den?" he yelled, snarling in my face.

"Your den!? I've lived here for over two years with my mate and kids!" I calmy said. He growled even louder and said "Bullshit! I lived here for 4 months!" I was confused and said "You're mistaken, friend...How far was your den from the feeding grounds?"

"About 3 miles...Why?" he asked, angry. "This den is just under 2 miles...I think you got a little lost." I said. I looked off to my side to see a flash of white broadside the wolf, knocking him off me and into the water.

"What the fuck are you doing here attacking my mate!?" Lilly yelled at him. He climbed out and went to jump at her, but I got in front of him, stopping him. He looked at me and then at Lilly and suddenly stopped moving.

"L-Lilly?" he asked, astounded. "How do you know my name!?" she yelled, backing up. "I-it's me...Ratchet...You don't remember me?" he asked. Lilly thought for a couple moments and said "Is it really you? I thought you were killed!?" she asked, confused. I was shocked but decided to let them talk.

"I don't believe it! You're alive!" she yelled, running over and tackling him. She licked his cheek, upsetting me. "Lilly! What the hell!?" I asked. She turned to look at me and said "Cody, this is Ratchet...He's one of my best friends!" she said, smiling widely.

"I missed you, Lilly! How've you been?" he asked, getting up. "Great. This is my mate, Cody." she said. I nodded and said "Nice to meet you...I guess." "I'm sorry about attacking you. I thought this was my den..." he said, hanging his head.

"It's alright friend...How do you two know each other?" I asked, still confused. "Lilly and I grew up together here. I was out one day with her on a walk and I got attacked by two other wolves. I thought I was going to die. They knocked me out and took me to some other place. I've spent the last year and a half finding my way back here." he said.

"Wow...I'm sorry to hear that, Ratchet. How did Lilly not get taken?" I asked. "I tried to fight them off while she ran home, but they overpowered me. They didn't go after Lilly, luckily."

"I ran back to Mom and Dad's den and told them about it. They sent a search party out, but couldn't find your scent after a couple days. We all assumed you were dead..." Lilly said, tearing up. I hugged her to comfort her when Ratchet asked "So, you two are mates?"

I nodded and said "And we have kids. What about you? Any family?" He started looking sad and said "I had a son with a wolf where I was taken, but he died from sickness...She died from falling off a cliff." He laid down and started to cry. Lilly walked over to comfort him and said "I'm so sorry, Ratchet...I'm sure they were great." He nodded and said "They were...My son looked just like me...Carol looked a lot like you, but had orange on her paws and tail."

"Have you talked to Winston and Eve yet? I'm sure they'd like to know you're alive." I said. He shook his head and said "No, not yet. Would you guys mind taking me over to see them?"

"Of course. Maybe on the way over we'll run into our kids..." Lilly said, smiling. He got up and said "Thanks...Winston was always like a father to me..."

"Didn't you have any parents when you were growing up?" I asked. "No, my mom and dad left me in this pack just after I was born. Winston took me in and helped me out." he said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Come on, let's go see them. It's a bit of a walk." Lilly said. We all started walking to their den and about halfway there, we saw Krystal and Jake sitting under a tree, kissing

I cleared my throat and they looked over at us. "Oh, hey guys...Uh, who's this?" she asked, looking at Ratchet. "Krystal, this is Ratchet...He's an old childhood friend of mine. This is my daughter and her boyfriend, Jake." Lilly said. "Nice to meet you two. I must say, you two make a cute couple." he said, smiling at them.

"Well, thank you. And Mom, he's my mate...Not just my boyfriend anymore." Krystal said, laughing. "Oh, right...Excuse me. Mate...Better?" Lilly asked, laughing. Krystal and Jake nodded and I said "We're headed over to Grandma and Grandpa's den. You guys wanna join us?"

"No thanks, Dad. Mom I would like to talk to you in a little bit, though." Krystal said. "Okay, we'll only be a few minutes." she said. We walked off to the den and went inside. Winston saw Ratchet and got in front of Eve, defending her.

"Who's this!?" he asked. "Dad, this is Ratchet...Remember?" Lilly asked. Winston studied him for a minute and said "We thought you were dead! How've you been?"

"Good, but could've been better..." he said, getting sad again. "Why's that, if you don't mind me asking." Eve said, getting up. "When I was attacked they took me to another pack where I lived for a while. I had a mate and son, but they both died..." he said, laying down and starting to cry. Eve's eyes went wide and she went over to him.

"I'm so sorry! How long were you there?" she asked, rubbing his back. "A little over a year...I've been searching for a long time for this place again." he said, wiping his eyes. "Well, it's great to have you back...Have you met Cody and their kids yet?" Eve asked. He nodded and said "Yeah, I've met Krystal and Jake so far...how many others do you guys have?"

"Just one other...Our son, Onyx. He's probably off with his girlfriend right now. In fact, let me howl for him..." I said, walking outside and howling. A few minutes later, Onyx and Amber came running up the slope to me. "Hey, Dad...what's up?" he asked, panting.

"I need you to come inside for a minute." I said, walking in. "Amber is welcome, too." We all walked back in and sat next to Lilly. "Onyx, Amber...This is Ratchet. An old childhood friend." Lilly said. They all shook paws and Onyx said "Nice to meet you. I've never seen you here before." Ratchet told his story, leaving Amber with watery eyes.

"That's so sad! I'm sure they'd be glad to know you made it back home, though." she said, wiping her eyes. "Thanks. That really means a lot to me." he said. "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" I asked. "I was trying to find my old den when I came across you guys. Would you mind helping me find it?" he asked.

"Of course! Let's go. Should take too long." Lilly said. "You guys go back to...uh, whatever you were doing." Amber blushed and said "Okay...Come on, Onyx. Let's go for a walk." He nodded and followed her outside. I heard her wisper to him "Do you think they know?" He shrugged and they walked off.

"Hang on you two. Before you leave I'd like to speak with you for a minute." Eve said to us. "Ratchet, can you wait outside? It will only take a minute."

"Sure, Eve. I'll be waiting under the ledge." He said, walking outside. "What is it, Mom?" Lilly asked. "Have you come into heat yet?" she asked. Lilly looked at me and said "I don't think so. Why?"

"Because a lot of others have a couple days ago. Have you been feeling well?" she asked. "Yeah, I've been feeling fine. Except last night. My belly was feeling real warm. I noticed it just after we ma-" she said, suddenly stopping. Eve looked at me, making me nervous. She got up and walked over to Lilly and put her paw on her belly.

"You still are warm...Mine is too. I just came into heat last night..." she said, sitting down. Lilly's eyes went wide and she asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You could get pregnant again." she said, smiling. Lilly and I looked at each other and she said "But...We aren't ready for more kids yet." I hugged her and said "If you think about, we kinda are. Krystal is getting married, Onyx might be too...And they might decide to live with their mates now."

She thought for a moment and said "You know what? I think you're right...If they do move out, it's going to be real lonely there with just us." I nodded and said "If you're ready then so am I." She nodded and Eve said "Well, I just wanted to inform you. I'll let you two go help Ratchet."

"Thanks, Mom. Let's go." Lilly said, turning around. We walked outside and down to where Ratchet was. "So, ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and said "Yep. So, what was going on?"

"Just family matters. Nothing too important." Lilly said, smiling. He nodded and said "I think I might know where it is. I remember a big rock hill on the side of the creek..." I thought for a moment and said "I know where you're talking about. The creek is a little deep there. That's not too far."

We walked off towards it and after a while walking along the creek, found it. It looked very small...smaller then our den. "Sure it's big enough for you? You've gotten a lot bigger since you were a pup." Lilly said. "Yeah, it's fine. I still fit pretty well. I'll have to find a bigger one later on if I find a girl..." he said, laying down inside. "I thank you guys for helping me. Lilly, I'd really like to catch up later. It's been a long time since we talked."

"I'd like that too, Ratchet. Do you mind if Cody comes along?" she asked, smiling. "Not at all. I'm going to take a nap for a while. I'm tired from walking all day." he said, laying his head down. "Okay, Bug. See you later!" Lilly said as we walked back home. When we were out of sight of him, I turned to Lilly.

"Bug? What's that mean?" I asked. She giggled and said "That's what everyone called him. He was always bugging others. He used to call me Shine." I smiled and said "And with good reason..." She gave me a quick kiss and said "I really missed him over the years...I'm really happy he's back home." We walked inside our den and laid down, nuzzling each other.

"Do you think I'm going to be pregnant?" she asked. I smiled and said "I don't know...But I'll be happy if you are! Why don't we call the kids home and tell them about it?"

"Good idea. I'm sure they'd like to know they might be getting siblings." she said. I walked outside and howled for them. I sat down and waited until they got there. A few minutes later, they came into view with Jake and Amber.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" Onyx asked, sitting down with Amber. Krystal laid down with Jake outside the den. "Your mother and I have some potenially good news." I said. "Let's go inside. You two are welcome inside as well." We all walked in and laid down with our partners and Krystal asked "So, what's going on?"

"Well, honey...I might be pregnant again!" Lilly said, tail wagging. Onyx and Krystal's ears perked up and he said "Really!? That's great, Mom! I've always wanted a little brother." "And I'd love a little sister!" Krystal said.

"I'm glad you guys are happy about it...Just one question for you two." I said, looking at Krystal and Jake. "Yeah, Dad?" she asked. "Are you in heat yet?" I asked. She blushed and said "Yeah, I am...Yesterday afternoon."

"Have you two mated since then?" Lilly asked. Jake blushed madly and Krystal said "Yes, we have...I'm sorry, guys."

"For what?" we both asked at the same time. "I could be pregnant too and we're not even married yet." she said, hanging her head. Jake pulled her into a hug and said "We will be soon, love. If you're pregnant, then I'm here for you. I'd really love to become a Dad." She looked up at him and said "Really? You do?" He nodded and said "I've been thinking about it a while and was actually going to ask you later if you ever wanted to have pups."

"Well, to answer your question, yes I would!" she said, licking his neck. He smiled and put his head on hers and said "You'll be a great mother..." Lilly and I smiled at them and Onyx motioned for me to come outside with him. "I'll be right back, Lilly. Onyx and I are going outside." I said, kissing her. Onyx gave Amber a quick kiss and we walked out and over to the creek so no one could hear us.

"What's up, son?" I asked, sitting next to him. "I'm going to ask Amber to marry me." he said, smiling proudly. I gave him a hug and said "That's great! Just so you know, Humphrey saw you two the other day at the pond..." He blushed madly and said "H-he did?" I nodded and said "Yeah, but don't worry. No one is upset with you two. I knew it would happen sooner or later. We heard you two howl as well."

"Yeah, I knew someone would hear us...We could hear you and Mom as well as Krystal and Jake. I never knew you guys howled so well...Made ours sound bad." he said, laughing. I rubbed his back and said "You guys' howl was amazing! The entire mountain was silent when you two howled."

"Wow, really?" he asked. I nodded and said "Really. It was THAT good!" "Thanks, Dad. She was afraid it wasn't as good as the others." he said, smiling. "Well tell her I said that. When are you going to ask her?" I asked. "Tonight. I found a secluded spot right under the full moon at midnight. It's perfect..." he said. "Good. Let's get back to the den. Don't tell Amber anything I said except about the howl." I said, hugging him. "Okay, Dad." he said and we walked back inside to our mates.

"So, what was all that about?" Amber asked, kissing him. "Just guy talk. I told him you didn't think our howl was very good." he said, smiling. "It wasn't...I could've done better but I was nervous." she said, blushing. "Are you kidding me? It was fantastic. It silenced the entire mountain!" Lilly said. "Really? Thanks! I didn't think I sounded good." she said, smiling.

"Believe me, It was amazing." I said. We all talked for a while longer until it was getting dark. "Well, we're going to go get something to eat. See you guys later." Krystal said, getting up with Jake.

"Okay, see you guys later. What about you two? Going to go eat now?" Lilly asked. Onyx smiled and asked "Do you want to, babe? I'm not hungry right now."

"I'm good. Had a bit of a late lunch today." she said. "How about we go for a walk then?" he asked, smiling at me. "Sure! Where to?" she asked. "Just around the feeding grounds. I found a nice place to swim if you want to." he said.

"That sounds good! It's been a little while since I went swimming last." she said, standing up. Onyx stood up next to her and rushed out of the den, excited. "Woah, calm down! We'll get there...What's got you so excited?" she asked, laughing. "I really wanna go swim." he said, tail going a mile a minute. "Okay, calm down. Let's go before you break your tail off!" she said, laughing.

They walked off and toward the feeding grounds and when they were out of sight Lilly asked "What got him so excited?" I smiled and said "You heard him...He really wants to go swimming."

"I know when you're lying. What did you two talk about?" she asked, playfully putting her jaws around my neck. I laughed and said "He's going to ask her to marry him!" Lilly got surprised and accidentally bit down on my neck, driving her teeth in. I let out a raspy yelp and pushed her off, holding my neck. There was blood on her teeth.

"OH MY GOD! Please be alright!" she yelled. I was holding my neck, trying to stop some of the bleeding. Lilly ran outside and howled for her parents. She ran back in put her paws on my neck to help stop it. Eve and Winston arrived and ran inside to us, seeing me bleeding badly.

"What happened?" Eve asked, scared. Lilly shook her head and said "Not right now! We need to help him before he dies!" She was starting to cry and Winston ran over to me and picked me up on his back. He ran back to their den carrying me, blood dripping onto the ground the entire way. Almost halfway there, I started to pass out. All I remember before that was Lilly running behind me, crying heavily.


	16. Chapter 17

The last thing I remember is laying across Winston's back as he ran back to their den. I passed out halfway over and started to see a bright, white light with a figure standing in the middle of it. It looked like a wolf, getting closer and closer.

"Cody, listen to my words." she said, voice echoing. "Who are you?" I asked, scared. "My name is not important. All you need to know is you are not going to die...if you can find your reason to return to the living world."

"How do I do that?"

"Look deep inside yourself...Find what is most important to you and what you want to live for the most. Every hour you are here is one day in the living world. Every hour you slip closer and closer to death."

I was scared but had to find my reason to live...I started thinking. "What's the most important thing in my life?" I knew I needed something...powerful.

**Quick Switch to Lilly's POV**

I couldn't believe I might have cost Cody his life! He was with Eve and she was trying to stop the bleeding completely, but it was still running out of his neck in some spots. I knew he was getting closer and closer to death, but couldn't let that happen.

"Cody, if you can hear me, please don't leave us...I love you...I can't live without you...Our kids need a father!" I cried into his chest. His heart was still beating and his breathing was normal, so I knew he was okay for now. But how much longer...

"Lilly, you need to go outside for a minute. Take a deep breath and calm yourself down. I know you didn't mean to hurt him, but what's done is done. I promise you. He. Will. Live." Mom said, rubbing my back. I nodded and stood up, taking one last look at him before walking outside. I sat down near the edge and looked out over the pack territory. Everybody was going about their day like nothing was wrong. It started to anger me, but I realized everybody couldn't stop their day just because someone was injured.

"Hey, Lilly..." Kate said, walking up next to me with Humphrey. They sat down and she said "He's going to be okay. You know that, right?"

"I know...I'm just mad at myself right now!" I said, getting angry at my own stupidity. "Lilly, it was an accident. He knows that and so do you. Don't be mad at anyone." Kate said, hugging me. I started crying on her shoulder.

"What if he doesn't make it, Kate?" I asked, crying like crazy. She rubbed my back and said "That's not going to happen. He's a very strong wolf. Just give him some time to wake up, okay?"

I nodded and said "Thanks, Kate...Where's the pups?" "They're with their friends over by the pond." Humphrey said. I was starting to feel better, but tired now. "I'm going to go get a little sleep. Thanks for cheering me up, guys." I said. "No problem. See you two later." Kate said as they walked off together. I went back inside and laid down next to Cody, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Back to Cody's POV**

It's been one hour since I first saw the wolf figure, or one day in the living world. Everything was starting to gradually get brighter, telling me I didn't have a lot of time left.

"Could you at least give me a little help?" I yelled. The wolf figure simply said "No, I can't." I was getting angry and said "Who the hell are you anyway!?"

"I told you, my name is not important, but I'm someone who cares for you...very much." she said. "I don't know what my reason is...Maybe I don't have one. My pups are grown and getting married and Lilly will probably find someone else..." I said, starting to cry.

I sat there crying and thinking for another hour (or day). Everything was almost pure white and starting to fade into the light. I couldn't let my family live without me. It would just kill them if I died, especially Lilly. I'm the only wolf she's ever loved like she loves me and she's so shy around new wolves. My kids aren't ready to live without a father. Then it hit me like a slap to the face!

"It's my family! They need me and I need them. I can't leave my pups without a father or Lilly without a husband!" I yelled. Everything started to darken and fade to black, scaring me. "No, No, NO!" I yelled, voice fading away into the darkness. I felt myself falling into nothing. I knew I was about to die...I suddenly felt myself stop and could hear people talking. I could feel the pain in my neck.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Lilly pressed against me, keeping me warm and crying into my chest. Eve and Winston were outside and Onyx and Krystal were on my other side, talking. "I'M ALIVE!" I thought.

My heart rate was going extremely fast and my breathing was in short gasps. "L-Lilly..." I said, voice not there. She didn't hear me so I moved my paw to her face. She felt me touch her and looked up at me, tears flowing down her cheek. I weakly smiled and started stroking her cheek, comforting her. She crawled up to my face and started licking my cheek like crazy and crying.

"I thought I lost you..." she wispered. I slowly shook my head and put my forelegs around her neck, pulling her to me. Onyx looked over at us and saw my eyes were barely open. "DAD!" he yelled, getting up and coming over to me. Krystal shot up and come over too and hugged me. Her and Onyx started crying, so happy I was alive. I tried to talk, but just couldn't.

"Don't...Your neck is hurt pretty bad. You probably won't be able to talk for a few days." Eve said, running over to. She put her paw to the side of my neck, checking my heart rate. She smiled and said "You were almost dead a few minutes ago. Your body was getting colder by the second."

"I'm so sorry for what I did! I never meant to! Can you forgive me?" Lilly asked, crying. I mouthed "Yes...I love you..." She burst out crying and said "I love you too!" She buried her neck in my chest, crying into it. I put my paw around her, rubbing her back. I looked over at Onyx and Krystal and they were crying as well. I slowly rolled over and pulled Onyx to me, hugging him.

"I missed you, Dad..." he said, crying. I felt my eyes tearing up as well and mouthed "You're not getting rid of your old man" He weakly laughed and said "Nothing is." I felt myself falling asleep and closed my eyes. Lilly rolled me over and said "You are NOT going back to sleep! Wake up, dammit!" I slowly opened my eyes to see her standing over me, glaring at me. I smiled and mouthed "I'm tired...I need to sleep."

I closed my eyes and pulled Lilly closer to me so our bodies were touching and she could feel my heart beat. I fell asleep after a few minutes and dreamed that Lilly was pregnant again...

**Two Days Later**

I was just starting to get my voice back enough to talk. Lilly never left my side, even to eat. She was always worried I wouldn't wake back up. I tried telling her I'm fine now, but she wouldn't listen.

Today was no different. Lilly was laying next to me, resting her head on my chest. "Lilly, you should really go out for a little while. I promise, I'll be here when you get back." I said, voice raspy.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you until you can walk again. Then I'll know you're not going to die on me." she said, determined. I sighed and layed my head down. A little while later, Krystal and Jake came inside and over to me.

"How're you feeling, Dad?" she asked, sitting down. "I'm okay. I just want your mother to go have some fun or something. She can't stay here all day long." I said. Lilly looked at me and said "I'm NOT leaving." Krystal laughed and said "Come on, Mom...Dad's going to be fine. Why don't you and I spend a little time together and Jake can stay here for a while."

"I don't mind. We've been walking all day, so it'd be nice to relax for a while. I'll keep watch on him, don't worry ma'am." Jake said, sitting down. Lilly looked at them and then at me. I nodded and she sighed, saying "Alright, fine. If you die while we're gone, I'm gonna kill you." We all laughed and I said "You have my word. Now go have fun." They walked outside, talking about what they should do.

"Thank you for staying here, Jake." I said, sitting up. "No problem. Like I said, I'd like to relax for a while. Krystal has been making me walk with her all day everyday. Good thing about is she stays in awesome shape!" he said, laughing. I chuckled and asked "Do you know if she's pregnant yet?"

"Not yet. It's only been a couple days, so hopefully sometime soon. What about Lilly?" he asked, smiling. "I have no idea. I've been out, remember?" I said. He laughed and said "Oh yeah...You should ask her when she comes back."

"I know. I'm going to get a little more sleep." I said, closing my eyes and driting off to sleep. When I woke again it was early morning. "Slept all evening..." I thought, yawning. I looked to my side and saw Lilly next to me again. I smiled and slowly sat up and walked outside.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eve asked, walking up behind me. I turned around and said "Just to get some water." She pushed a bowl with water in it over to me and said "Here. You're not quite ready to be going anywhere yet." I nodded and drank from it. A few minutes later I walked back over to Lilly and was about to lay down when she woke up.

"Morning, babe..." she sleepily said, sitting up. I licked her neck and said "Morning." I noticed she was looking a little sad so I asked "What's wrong, love?" She sighed and said "I'm not pregnant..."

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded and said "It's been four days so far. If I'm not by now then I don't think I will be." I pulled her into a hug and said "It's okay...It happens sometimes. Are you still in heat?" She shrugged and I put my paw to her belly and she felt burning hot. I chuckled and said "I think you are...We can try again if you want." She looked at me and said "No, not right now..."

"Why, love?" I asked. She looked me in the eyes and said "I don't want to have pups again right now. Maybe next mating season, okay?" I nodded and said "Whatever you want to do." She licked my cheek and said "Thanks, babe. What do you say we go home?"

"Sounds good. I need a bath anyway." I said, smelling myself. She laughed and said "Yeah, me too." We walked out and towards our den and eventually got the to the creek. I hopped in and started washing myself. Lilly was laying on the back, constantly shifting around.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked, worried. She nodded and said "Yeah...yeah, I'm okay...I'm okay." I got out and went over to her and said "No you're not. What's the matter?" She started to tear up and said "The heat is driving me crazy!" I laid down with her and said "I know...Why don't you get in the water for a little while? Maybe it'll help." She nodded and got up, walking over to the water.

I happened to look at her rear and her juices were flowing out and running down her legs. I looked at where she was laying and saw a small puddle. She jumped in and laid down in the shallow water, letting the water run over her body. She was wimpering and squirming around, trying to ignore it but couldn't. I walked over to her and sat on the bank and said "Still bothering you?"

"Yeah...real bad." she wimpered, tears running down her face. I got in with her and laid down next to her, comforting her. "Calm down, Lilly...Just relax...I'm here." I said, rubbing her back. She arched her back up into my paw and said "You're just making it worse..." I stopped and said "I don't know what else to do..." She licked my neck and said "Don't worry...I can handle it..."

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah...Just give me a few minutes to relax." I nodded and kissed her, getting out. I shook off and went inside to lay down. I was keeping an eye on her, making sure she was okay. My eyes started to close and I rolled onto my side to get comfortable, falling asleep.

I wasn't dreaming, but thinking about how I could help Lilly without getting her pregnant. I was only asleep a few minutes when I felt something on me. I opened my eyes to see Lilly standing over me, nuzzling my neck.

"Lilly? What are you doing?" I asked. She looked up at me and said "I NEED relief! I can't take it anymore!" I moved out from underneath her and said "Lilly, you said you don't want to get pregnant right now. If we mate, you will." She started to tear up and said "I know that! But I can't take the burning anymore! The water doesn't help at all...It just makes me think of when we did it there."

I sighed and sat next to her, hugging her. She laid down and started crying, torn between getting pregnant or suffering more. I didn't want to see her suffer so I rolled her onto her back. She was surprised and said "Wh-what are you d-doing?" I didn't say anything. Instead I moved between her legs and started licking her, making her loudly moan. I was started to get hard, so I turned around so my wolfhood was over her. She started licking me, making me groan in pleasure.

She was soaking wet and the fur around her womanhood was matted down and turned a light grey from her juice. I licked around her, cleaning her fur and she started sucking me. She kept at it until she was out of breath and panting from pleasure.

"Ooohhh...How are we going to do this without me getting pregnant?" she asked, breathing heavily. "I've got an idea...Just let me take care of you." I said, pushing my nose into her. She squealed and threw her head back onto the ground. I got off her and turned around so my wolfhood was right above her folds and started licking her neck, making her purr loudly.

I pushed into her all the way and she screamed in pleasure, crying lightly. I immediately started pounding her as hard as I could and she was moaning with each thrust until her orgasm started to hit her. When it did, she pulled me into a kiss and I pulled out, letting her spray everywhere. Her hips bucking up at me in a frenzy. She was moaning and sighing then entire time. When she finished, she laid her head back, hyperventilating.

"Wow! That was amazing!" she said, licking my neck. I smiled and pushed back into her and started pounding her again until I felt mine coming. I was panting and grunting, telling her I was close. When it hit me, I pulled out and hovered over her stomach and started kissing her as I released onto her. She was moaning and I was panting heavily for a couple minutes until I finished.

"Lilly..." I weakly said, kissing her deeply. She smiled and said "Did you just...on my stomach?" I nodded and said "That way you won't get pregnant...Feeling better?"

"Much better...Thank you, Cody!" she said, pulling herself up to me and kissing me. I smiled and said "Anytime, love...I think we should wash up real quick." She looked at her stomach and said "You go ahead...I need to rest a minute." I nodded and kissed her real quick and went to the creek.

I jumped in and let the water flow over me. I looked over at Lilly and she was licking my seed off her stomach. I laughed and said "Enjoying yourself?" She blushed and came over with me and said "Maybe...Problem?" I smiled and said "No...Really like that taste, huh?" She nodded and jumped in. We lay in the shallow water together, pressed against each other.

"I'm sorry you had to do that if you didn't want to." she said, nuzzling my neck. "Don't be sorry...You were suffering and I wanted to make you feel better." I said. She giggled and said "Well, you certainly did! Hopefully it won't bother me again for a while." I smiled and said "Hopefully...I'm not going to complain if you need "relief" again."

She leaned onto me, resting her head on my shoulder and said "I love you, Cody...You always know how to make someone feel better." I laughed and said "I love you too...You can make a grown adult act like a puppy around you." She giggled and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, we got out and shook off. We laid down on the bank and I fell asleep, watching the water flow by.


	17. Chapter 14

I had fallen asleep after Lilly and I had a little fun together. I was exhausted and when I woke, it was almost night. The sun was just about to dip below the mountains. I yawned and looked at Lilly, but she wasn't there. I looked around but didn't see her anywhere around here.

"Lilly?" I called out, nervous. No answer...I stood up and sniffed the air and found her scent. I started following it and I found myself walking into the feeding grounds. All the wolves in the pack were already eating dinner, some of them were done.

I stopped and scanned the horde of hungry wolves and saw a ball of white fur next to a caribou carass. I trotted over and kissed Lilly's cheek. She looked up at me and smiled, blood stains around her mouth.

"Well, it's about to you're up. I was going to bring dinner back to you." she said, swallowing some meat. I smiled and said "You didn't need to. I would've smelled the caribou eventually. How long have you been here?"

"About 10 minutes. Come on. Join me!" she said. I laid down with her and dug in, tearing off some meat. While I was chewing it, I saw Kate and Humphrey walking over to us.

"Hi guys!" They both said. Lilly and I smiled and Lilly said "Hi. Did you guys eat yet?"

"No, not yet. Mind if we join you two?" Kate asked. Lilly nodded and said "Dig in! More then enough for us all." They laid down across from us and started eating.

"Where's the kids?" I asked. "They're out with some friends right now. They said they'll be here in a bit." Humphrey said, chewing some meat. I looked over at Kate and she motioned up to the sky. I looked up and saw it was a full moon tonight. I knew what she meant.

"Hey Lilly?" I asked. She turned her head to me and asked "Yeah, what's up?" I smiled and said "Wanna go to the Moonlight Howl with me tonight?" Her eyes lit up and she said "I'd love to!"

We kissed real quick and I said "After we eat, go get ready. I'll meet you there." She nodded and said "Okay! Are you guys going?" Kate looked at Humphrey with her puppy dog face that he couldn't say no to.

"Of course we are! Even if I have to drag you there." Kate said. Humphrey chuckled and said "Okay...If I have to." in a fake sad voice. Kate laughed and said "Don't try that trick on me!"

"I'll meet you there, okay?" He asked. She kissed him and said "It's a date!" He blushed and I said "Well, I'm full...I'm gonna go get ready. See you later, gorgeous!" I stood up and gave Lilly a quick kiss and started walking back to our den.

When I got there, I jumped in the water and started scrubbing the dirt out of my fur. A few minutes later, Humphrey showed up and said "Mind if I use the creek, too?" I shook my head and said "No, go ahead. Did the girls leave yet?"

"Yeah, they went to Winston and Eve's den to get ready." he said, jumping in the water. A few minutes later, we finished bathing and got out, shaking dry. My fur was reflecting the moonlight while it was still damp, giving a soft glow.

"Wow, not too bad!" Humphrey said, looking at me. "Thanks! Think we should go now?" I asked.

"They're girls. It takes them a while to get ready. Let's go see if Shakey, Salty and Mooch are going." He said. I nodded and we walked over to Shaky's den. We could hear giggling coming from inside.

We walked to the entrance and I said "Hey, you guys- Woah!" I spun around, covering my eyes. Humphrey looked and did the same.

"GUYS! What the hell!?" Salty asked, panting. Janice was as well and I said "Sorry, didn't know you guys were busy!" They were still tied from mating when we walked in on them.

"What did you guys come for anyway?" He asked. "We were going to ask if you guys were going to the howl tonight." Humphrey said, not looking at them.

"What do you think, babe? Wanna go?" Salty asked. Janice giggled and said "Of course I would. But uh, It might be a few minutes..."

"Alright...See you guys then." I said as we walked out and to Shakey and Mooch's den. They shared one since Mooch couldn't find one right now. We started walking to the entrance and I called "Hey you guys in there?"

"Yeah, come on in!" Mooch said. We walked in and they were sitting with their girls tossing a berry around. "You guys going to the howl tonight?" Humphrey asked.

"Nah, the girls said no. We just figured we'd have a sleepover tonight with them. Sorry." Shakey said.

"It's alright. See you guys later then. We've got to get to howling rock." I said. Humphrey and I walked out and ran to howling rock.

We sat at the base, waiting for the girls to show up. About 15 minutes later, they came into view. Along with Eve and Winston. I'd never noticed before how good Eve looked! Her fur was brushed back and glowing a bit. She had a blue flower on her head too.

Lilly came up to me and saw me staring at Eve. She waved her paw in my face and said "Hello? You alive?" I shook my head and looked into her eyes and said "Yeah, I'm good. You look amazing!"

She giggled and said "By the way you were staring, apperantly not as good as Mom." I kissed her and said "You look way better. I was just surprised to see her here. I've never seen her at a howl before."

"So I don't look as good as Lilly? Is that what you're saying?" Eve asked, a little upset. I gulped and said "No...I mean you...Crap." Lilly and Eve laughed and Eve said "I was only messing with you. It's been a long time since we howled together, so we figured why not."

I nodded and said "Okay. Ready to go, love?" Lilly smiled and said "Yep! Ladies first!" I stepped back and let her pass and followed her. Her hips were swaying with every step, more so then usual it seemed. I was fixed on them, following their movement.

She looked back and said "Something interest you?" I smiled and said "You could say that! Are you trying to be sexy? Because it's working!"

She giggled and ran her tail under my chin. I caught up to her and was walking next to her and she said "You look really good tonight. What did you do?"

"Just washed up was all." I said. She smiled and said "Okay. So where do you want to howl at?"

"How about our usual spot?" I asked, nuzzling her. She giggled and said "Sounds great to me!" We walked up the hill to our favorite spot, overlooking the lower half of howling rock. We sat down and I turned to Lilly and said "You look so beautiful tonight! How was I lucky enough to meet you?"

She smiled and said "It was fate. We were meant to be together...And our howl proves it." She lifted her muzzle and started howling our song. I joined in and everyone else stopped to listen. We kept it going for at least 10 minutes, never wanting to stop.

When we finally did, everyone started cheering for us, even Winston and Eve. Lilly looked into my eyes and started tearing up.

"I love you so much..." she wispered. I leaned foward and started kissing her. She closed her eyes and we made out for a few minutes longer. She buried her head in my neck and said "Don't ever leave me...I couldn't live on without you!"

"I will never leave you, Lilly. No matter what. You are my life and I'd never let it go without a fight. If something were to happen to you and you died, I'd kill myself to be with you forever." I said, tearing up. She pulled back and locked her lips onto mine. She pushed me onto my back and I landed with a hard thud that hurt a little, but I didn't care.

She looked into my eyes and said "Don't EVER say you'd kill youself, even to be with me. We've got kids that need their father." I smiled and said "I know...I just couldn't live without you. I don't know what I'd do."

"You would live on and move past me. You'd find someone new eventually." she said. I put my paws on the sides of her head and said "I would NEVER find someone else. I don't care if I'd be alone. I will NEVER move past you."

Tears were dripping off her cheeks and I leaned up and kissed her. When I pulled back, she laid down on me and started crying into my neck. I rubbed her back, comforting her and said "I love you Lilly! So much..."

We lay there for a good 10 minutes or so, but I wasn't complaining. Lilly eventually stood up and moved over so I could too. We sat down next to each other and she leaned onto my side, putting her head under mine.

"We still have a wedding to plan with the kids." she said. I laughed and said "Yeah, we do. Let's talk to them tommorow morning about it. I'm sure they're a little busy tonight..." Lilly giggled and said "You're probably right. How about we go home now?"

"Good idea. Lead the way, love!" I said. She smiled and said "As long as you don't stare at my ass!" I laughed and said "No promises will be made!" We walked off with me behind her.

When we were almost halfway to the bottom, Eve and Winston stopped us. "Hey you two. Heading home?" Eve asked.

"Yeah. It's getting late." Lilly said. Winston gave her a smile and said "Not THAT late. Got something planned?" Lilly blushed and said "No...Not really..." Eve giggled and said "Yeah, sure. Alright, see you guys tommorow. We're headed home too. Just don't come over tonight, if you know what I mean."

"Ew, Mom! We did not need to know that!" Lilly said, giggling. Winston laughed and said "Just giving you a warning. See you two tommorow."

They walked off, leaving us alone. Lilly was still a little shocked her parents told us they were going to mate tonight. "That was really weird! Whatever, let's go home." She said. I nodded and we walked toward our den.

Lilly was still ahead of me and I was watching her hips again, mezmerized. I heard her giggle but just kept staring. She brushed her tail over my head, but that didn't work either.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me all night?" she asked, laughing. I smiled and said "I was planning to! Do you not want me to?"

"I don't care if you do or not. It does make me feel good. Makes me feel like I'm sexy or something." she said in a seductive tone. I laughed and said "Well you are! I could look at these perfect hips all night long..."

She giggled and said "Oh really? Well then what about this?" She moved her tail away to reveal her glistening womanhood. We were still walking and I started panting, making her laugh.

"So I take it you like that better?" she asked. I just leaned forward and gave her a lick, making her shudder. "What does that tell you?" I asked, smiling. She giggled and said "A lot! Mainly you want me right now."

"Well, you're right! By the way it looks, you want me too." I said. She nodded and said "Very much. Race you to the den! First one there gets first taste!"

"You're on!" I said. We took off running and stayed neck and neck most of the way. At the very last second, I got a little ahead and slid into the den. She crashed into me, causing us to roll.

When we stopped I was on top of her. She giggled and said "I guess you win!" I nodded and said "Time to claim my prize!"

I moved down between her legs and her scent was strong. I breathed it in, savoring it. She giggled and said "I'm waiting..." I smiled and shoved my tounge into her, licking her walls.

She moaned and said "Mmm...You may have won the race, but I feel like I got the better deal!" I laughed and said "Tastes like I did!"

**Onyx's POV **_**(Figured I'd switch it up a little)**_

Amber and I were walking through the feeding grounds, just enjoying the night. I still hadn't asked her to marry me because of what happened with Dad. I decided to ask her tonight.

"Hey Amber. I know a good place to go. It's really nice and peaceful if you wanna relax for a while." I said. She smiled and said "That sounds good! My legs are starting to hurt a little." I nodded and we started walking to special place I found about a week ago. I was mostly hidden by trees and bushes, but when you got there, It was really beautiful. There was waterfall right next to a large field of flowers.

We walked through the bushed and woods until we got to it. She gasped and said "Wow! It's so beautiful! When did you find this place?"

"About a week ago. I come here sometimes to relax and clear my head." I said. She smiled and said "I can see why! It's so calm and peaceful here."

"Yeah, that's why I love it so much. Hang on, I got something for you." I said, walking into the flowers. I found one that matched her eyes perfectly and grabbed it. I walked back over to her and put it on her head. I stepped back and said "Perfect!"

She giggled and said "Why thank you! I love you!" I nuzzled her and said "I love you too. I'm guessing you're wondering why we came here."

"A little. I thought we were going to relax for a while." she said. I nodded and said "I know something even better..." She giggled and said "That does sound fun, doesn't it?" I smiled and said "Even better!"

"Well, what is it?" she asked. I sat in front of her, my nose mere millimeters from hers. I stared into her eyes and said "I brought you here to ask a very important question." Her breathing got more rapid and she said "Wh-what is it?"

I smiled and said "Would you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?" She jumped onto me and started licking my neck, yelling "Yes! YES, I WILL!" I put my forelegs around her and pulled her down onto me and nuzzled her neck while she kept licking me.

Her tail was wagging like crazy and tears were falling to the ground. She pulled back and started kissing me very passionately. We closed our eyes to enjoy the moment even more. It felt as if time were standing still and we were the only two wolves on the planet.

When she finally stopped kissing me, I licked her nose and said "Amber, I love you so much!" Tears were pretty much flowing out of her eyes as she said "And I love you too! I would love nothing more then to be your wife!"

We were about to kiss again when we heard some rocks move around. We both looked at the side of the hill and saw some rocks fall down. I looked at her and said "Let's go take a look."

We got up and walked over to the rocks and I started moving some of them with my paw. They fell away pretty easy. I started digging into them pulling more and more out of the way. When enough were gone, I looked and saw there was a den behind them.

"Back up a little. I'm gonna push all these rocks away." I said. She nodded and I crawled through the small hole I made and started hitting the rocks, knocking them away. Eventually they were all gone and the den was opened up. She walked in and said "Wow. Did you know this was here?"

"I had no idea. I love it!" I said. She smiled and said "I do too! How about we make this OUR den?" I kissed her and said "I couldn't agree any more." She blushed and said "What do you say we break it in?" I knew what she meant and my tail started wagging.

She giggled and said "I guess I know the answer to that!" I smiled and said "Aren't you in heat?"

"Yeah, so?" she asked. "Are you sure you want to take the chance of getting pregnant?" I asked, worried. She kissed me and said "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to be a parent. What do you say?" I kissed her and said "I am. I say we do it!"

**Cody's POV**

Lilly and I were panting heavily as I started releasing my seed into her. She let out a pleasured howl and slowly dropped to the ground with me following and laying on top of her.

"You...were...amazing!" she panted. I licked her neck and said "So were you! Aren't you afraid of getting pregnant?"

"Not anymore. I want to have kids again!" she said, still panting. I kissed her and said "So do I. I love you Lilly!"

"I love you too!" she said, kissing me back. After a couple minutes, she started groaning from my weight on her back. "Man, you're heavy!" she said, giggling.

"Sorry, love. I still can't pull out of you yet." I said. "No one said I wanted you to. You don't mind staying like this, keeping me filled do you?" She asked, smiling. I licked her neck and said "Not even a bit! Why don't we lay on our sides?"

We rolled over the best we could so we were facing each other. I pulled her closer to me and started nuzzling her neck and chest. She was purring and said "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, I am too...Wanna go to sleep?" I asked. She nodded and said "I almost am...Goodnight." I kissed her and said "Goodnight, love." We closed our eyes and I fell asleep after a couple minutes.

**Onyx's POV**

Amber and I just finished mating and were laying with each other. She was still panting and buried her head in my chest. I was rubbing her back and said "I love you Amber!"

"I love you too!" she said into my fur. She was loudly purring and her tail was wagging, telling me how happy she was.

"You know what the best part about this is?" she asked. "I might be pregnant now! Something I've always wanted is to be a mother and thanks to you, I might get to!"

I smiled and said "I hope you get your wish. I really do...Do you think I'd be a good dad?" She nodded and said "You'd be an amazing father." I kissed her said "Thanks, love. I'm gonna go to sleep now...I love you!"

"I love you too. I'm getting tired too. 'Night, babe!" she said. We closed our eyes and drifted of to sleep in a matter of minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

When I woke the next morning, Amber's nose was touching mine. I could feel her every breath run across mine. I smiled and gently sat up and stretched, feeling the cool morning air wake me up.

I quietly walked over and sat down just outside the den entrance. I looked around at our new den and the surroundings. Lots of trees and bushes to keep it private, but easily found if you know where to look. Perfectly nestled just off the feeding grounds so It wouldn't take long to get to the food. A stream ran right by the side of the den entrance and I walked over to get a drink.

As I was drinking some water, I heard Amber wake up and yawn. "Onyx?" she asked, sounding worried. "Out here, lovely." I said, smiling. I could hear her paws brushing across the dirt as she walked outside to me. I turned my head and kissed her on the lips and said "Morning!"

"You too! Sleep good?" she asked, blushing. I nodded and said "Best sleep in a while! You?" She smiled and said "Really good! I feel so full of energy this morning!" I laughed and said "So, you wanna go do something today?"

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?" she asked, bending down to drink. "I don't know. How about a nice, long walk?" I asked. She nodded and said "Sounds good to me! What about your parents? Going to go see them today?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about going over there around noon. Wanna come?" I asked. She smiled and said "If it's okay..." "Of course it is, my soon-to-be wife!" I said, nuzzling her. She giggled and said "I almost forgot about that! I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" I said, rubbing my head on her neck. She let out a sigh that got me worried. "What's wrong?" I asked, pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just so...happy!" she said, kissing me. "Okay, if you're sure..." I said. She nodded and said "I am, don't worry."

After we drank some more water, I asked "So where do you feel like walking to?"

"How about to the pond for a while?" she asked. I smiled and said "Anything for you!" She nuzzled me and said "You're so sweet!"

"No, that's you, if you know what I mean..." I said, smiling slyly. She blushed and said "Oh, stop it!" I laughed and we started walking toward the pond, side by side.

**Cody's POV**

I woke up from the sun shining in my eyes. I turned my head away and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. After a couple minutes, I groaned and said "Alright, you win..." I opened my eyes and sat up, stretching.

I looked down at Lilly, who was still fully asleep and purring. I gave her cheek a quick kiss and walked outside to the creek for some water. I started drinking when I could hear giggling coming from the woods. I didn't think much of it until I hear a high pitched moan and someone say "JAKE!"

I recognized the voice as Krystal's instantly and decided to check it out. I quietly walked through the woods for a couple minutes and what I saw almost made me pass out. Jake and Krystal were mating!

I started to get angry, but cooled myself off. "They're in love and we already knew they did that..." I thought to myself. I shook my head and turned around, walking back to the den. When I got back, Lilly was just waking up and saw me coming back with an odd look on my face.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked, coming out to me. I sat down and looked back towards the woods and lightly laughed as we heard Krystal moan again. Lilly looked worried and was about to run off when I stopped her.

"Believe me, you don't want to go over there right now..." I said, putting my paw on her shoulder. She looked at me and said "Why, what's...Oh..." I smiled and said "Yeah...I made the mistake of walking over and seeing what was going on..."

Lilly burst out laughing and fell over onto her back. I just stared at her and when she finally calmed down I said "Feel better?" She nodded and said "That was just too funny! You're not scarred, are you?"

"No, I think I'll be okay...I think we should talk to them later, though." I said. Lilly nodded and said "Good idea. I realize they're in love and will mate, but they need to keep it a little more discreet."

"Right. I wonder if they're even staying in a den at night..." I said. She shrugged and said "Ask them...If not, we'll need to help them find one." I nodded and said "For now, how about a walk?"

"You read my mind...The pond?" she asked, smiling. I smiled and said "After you, m'lady!", bowing down to her. She giggled and said "Why thank you!" She walked past me and I followed her, once again caught in the motion of her hips. She looked back at me and sighed and wiggled her butt at me.

I laughed and jogged up next to her and said "What was that for?" "Well, you looked like you were enjoying the view, so I thought I'd give you something extra!" she said, giggling. I nuzzled her and said "So thoughtful!"

We kept walking to the pond and as we got closer, we could hear splashing and laughing. When we could see it, we saw Onyx and Amber playing in the water. "Hey, come on! You can't pull me under like that!" he said, laughing.

"I didn't know there were any rules!" she said, splashing him. "There is! Number one is no pulling tails!" he said, splashing her back. She looked up and saw us coming over and said "Oh, your parents came, too!"

He looked over at us and said "Hey guys! What brings you by?" "Just thought we'd relax for a while. We're not interupting anything, are we?" Lilly asked. "No, it's fine. We're just swimming is all..." Amber said. They swam over to the bank and got out, shaking dry.

"We'd actually like to talk to you guys about something anyway." he said as they laid down by the water. Lilly and I walked over and laid down with them.

"So, what is it?" I asked. Amber was smiling widely and her tail was wagging when Onyx said "I asked Amber to marry me!"

"And I said YES!" she yelled. Lilly was smiling too and said "That's great! When did he ask?" She blushed and said "Just last night...Right before we...you know."

"Got it...When do you guys want to have the wedding?" I asked. Onyx looked at her and said "Whenever you want to, love...It's your special day!" She kissed him and said "How about tommorow evening, while the sun is still going down?"

"Sounds good! We'll talk to Eve and Winston later and tell them about it. I'm so happy for you two!" Lilly said, tears in her eyes. "Thanks, Mom! Oh, have you guys seen Krystal yet this morning?" Onyx asked.

I laughed and said "Yeah, I saw her AND Jake this morning..." He looked confused and said "What do you mean?"

"They were having a little "alone time", get it?" I asked, smiling. They nodded and he said "Got it...Did she tell you guys when they planned on having the wedding?"

"No, not yet. Did she tell you?" Lilly asked. He nodded and said "He wanted to do it tonight, under a full moon. She really liked the idea. The moon would make it even more romantic."

"Yeah, it would!" Lilly said, smiling. A few minutes later, Krystal and Jake walked over and saw us all by the pond.

"Hey guys! This today's hang out spot?" she asked as they walked up to us. They sat a little ways away from us, probably because of their scents. "Seems to be. Amber and I were here first, then Mom and Dad and now you two." Onyx said.

"We just came by to take a morning bath and wake up a little more." she said, smiling. I looked at Lilly and she just shook her head at me, telling me not to bring it up. I smiled and turned back to them and said "Sounds like a plan. Onyx and Amber have some news I'm sure they'd like to share."

"What's up?" Jake asked, looking at them. Amber smiled and Onyx said "We're getting married!" Krystal smiled widely and said "That's so great! When is it?"

"Tommorow evening, while the sun sets." Amber said. Onyx nodded and Krystal said "Sounds perfect. Oh, we forgot to tell you guys when we want to have ours!"

"We already know. Onyx and Amber told us." Lilly said. She smiled and said "Oh. Okay then...He got the idea and I loved it!"

"I would too!" Lilly said. Krystal nodded and said "Well, we're going to take a bath." They walked over and hopped in the water, getting clean.

"Oh, Krystal!" Lilly said. Krystal looked over and said "Yeah, Mom?" "Where do you guys stay at night since you don't come home?" she asked.

"Over at Jake's den. Why?"

"Just curious. Don't want you guys sleeping out in the forest..." she said. Krystal nodded and went back to their bath. Lilly turned to me and said "Think we should go to my parent's den now?"

"Yeah, good idea. You guys coming?" I asked Onyx and Krystal. They nodded and we all got up and walked off to their den. When we got there, they were sitting outside talking and laughing together. Something I'd never seen them do.

We walked up the slope and Lilly said "Hi Mom. Hi Dad." They turned to us and Eve said "Well, morning you guys! What brings you by on this wonderful day?" I smiled at Eve and said "Just a couple things to talk about...What's got the pack's best killer so happy today?"

She laughed and said "I'll take that as a compliment! To answer your question...I have no idea!" Winston smiled and said "Neither do I...She just woke up full of energy and in a great mood!"

"Well, you did tell us not to drop by last night..." Lilly said, giggling. Eve giggled too and said "Maybe that had something to do with it...I haven't felt that alive in a LONG time!"

"Mom! We don't need to know!" Lilly said. Eve laughed and said "Sorry, honey. So what did you guys want to talk about today?"

"Oh, right. Well, for one, Krystal and Jake are getting married soon!" Lilly said. "That's great! Just HOW soon?" Winston asked.

"They'd like to do it tonight under the full moon. Jake's idea..." I said. Lilly nodded and Eve said "Wow, sounds perfect! We'll let everyone know at lunch."

"Great! Also, Onyx and Amber are getting married, too!" I said. Eve and Winston laughed and he said "How did I know?" Onyx laughed and said "No idea! I just asked her last night." Eve nodded and said "So when did you guys decide on?"

"Tommorow evening." Amber said. Eve and Winston nodded and I said "I think that's everything. How's Colt doing?"

"Good, good...I think he may be coming down with a cold, though." Eve said. "Oh, that sucks. He'll be okay, though." Lilly said. Winston smiled and said "Yeah, he's a tough little guy. Always trying to pin me or something."

"Aw...Well, we'll be going now. Need to get the kids ready for tonight." Lilly said. Winston and Eve nodded and she said "Okay then! We'll see you later." We all walked down the slope and Lilly said "Onyx, you and Dad go off for a while and have some fun. I'll spend some time with Amber and meet you guys later."

"Okay, Mom." he said. "Have fun you two! I'll see you when we're getting married!" Amber said, kissing him. He kissed her back and said "Love you!" Onyx and I walked away while they were talking and toward the pond.

"I'm proud of you, son." I said, tearing up. He smiled and said "Thanks, Dad! She's made me so happy by saying yes!" "I'm sure you made her real happy too!" I said. He nodded and I said "Have you guys found your own den yet?"

"Yep. It's right off the feeding grounds. Wanna see it?" he asked. I nodded and we walked over to the trees and bushes that concealed it. When we got through them, the den was pretty big. The stream ran right next to it and it had a bit of open space in front of it.

"Wow, sure looks good! When did you find it?" I asked, looking around. "About a week ago. This is where I asked her to marry me. The den itself was hidden by a big rock pile." he said.

"Looks like you could fit 6 or 7 wolves in there. Good find!" I said, smiling. He smiled too and said "Thanks, Dad." "You're welcome, son. You guys think about pups yet?" I asked. He laughed and said "Actually, we have. She really wants to and so do I."

"That's great! Just make sure your both 100% sure before you do anything." I said. He nodded and said "I know, Dad. Thanks." I smiled and said "You're welcome." We both walked around for a few hours, talking and having fun until he needed to get ready for Krystal and Jake's wedding.

We went to the pond to wash up real quick and headed to where it was going to be. Jake was sitting on the rock in the middle of the valley, waiting for Krystal. Almost everyone was there and Onyx and I were sitting near the front of the crowd with Winston and Eve.


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Day After The Wedding**_

Lilly, Onyx, Amber and I were at Winston and Eve's den, waiting for the sun to go down so they could have their wedding. They were in the front of the den by the entrance, quietly talking and laughing together.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Lilly asked, smiling. I smiled too and shrugged, saying "I have no idea...Must be pretty good, though." She got up and walked over to them, saying "So, what're you two talking about?"

"Just about when we were pups." Amber said, smiling. Onyx nodded and Lilly said "Oh, okay. We were just wondering. What'd you tell her about you?"

"Not a lot really...I was actually about to ask you how I was." He said. She smiled and turned to me, motioning me to come over. I walked over to them and said "What's up?"

"What was I like as a pup?" Onyx asked. I looked at Lilly and she was smiling and said "Energetic, for one. You could hardly sit in one place for five minutes!"

"I still remember that day when I taught you to hunt..." I said, smiling. He nodded and said "So do I. That was the coolest thing ever!"

"It was, wasn't it? Do you remember what all happened before that?" I asked. He chuckled and said "Yeah...You really did scare me..."

"I know, buddy...I felt awful about it for a long time." I said. "It's okay, Dad. I know you didn't mean to." He said, making me smile.

"Well, thanks, Onyx. If you guys will excuse me, I need to get some water." I said. They all nodded and I started walking out when Lilly said "I do too. We'll be back in a little bit." She came out beside me and we walked down the slope together and toward the creek.

"How long were you upset about that day?" Lilly asked, breaking the silence. "Probably about a week. I was almost depressed over it." I said, suprising her.

"You were? Why didn't you say anything? You never seemed like it..." She said. "I didn't want you guys to worry about me. I knew I could deal with it and would recover, it would just take a little time." I said, smiling.

"Is that why you were gone a lot?" She asked. I nodded and said "Yeah. I usually went to talk to Humphrey for a little while. I told him not to tell Kate or you about it. He really helped me get through it."

"What'd he do?" She asked, smiling. "We'd either talk for a while or go have some fun. Usually log sledding...Whatever we felt like at the time." I said. She nodded and said "I know he's a great friend, but I never knew about any of that."

"I didn't want you to at the time. I knew eventually I'd tell you, though." I said, kissing her cheek. She giggled and said "Well, I'm glad you did! It's really nice to know he was there for you."

"Yeah, he was...So were you guys, even if you didn't know it!" I said, chuckling. She nuzzled me and said "If you ever start to feel that way again, you need to tell me. We can work through it...Together."

"Okay, love...I will, I promise." I said, nuzzling her back. We got to the creek a few minutes later and leaned down to get a drink. She looked at me in the water and smiled slyly, making me a little nervous.

"What're you thinking about doing?" I asked, smiling too. She giggled and said "You remember that time we mated here in the water?" I smiled even more and said "Yeah, I do! That was amazing!"

"I know it was! I was thinking...How about we do it again real quick, just so we can remember just how amazing it was!?" She said, rubbing up against me. I chuckled and said "If you really want to, then I'm not gonna say no to you!"

"I didn't think so...Come here!" She said, grabbing me by the neck and rolling us both into the water. We started splashing each other, laughing like crazy and slowly getting closer to each other.

Our bodies finally touched and we stared into each others eyes, lost in our love for each other. I put my forelegs around her, holding her tight to me. "You're so beautiful, love! I love everything about you, right down to your cute..." I said, kissing her nose and saying "...little nose.

She giggled and said "You're so sweet to me! I love you so much!" We kissed and I said "I love you too, Lilly...You and the kids are my world! And I'd never trade it for anything!" We started kissing again, feeling like we did when we were younger again. She started rubbing her body against mine, her lower stomach brushing over my wolfhood.

"Oh, Lilly...That feels great!" I said, feeling my wolfhood coming out. She giggled and turned around, putting her paws up on the bank. "I can't wait any longer! I need you!" She said, looking back at me. I got behind her and lined myself up with her entrance, saying "Ready, love?"

"Ready!" She said, kissing me. I pushed all the way inside her, making her moan and nearly collapse in pleasure. "Oh, yeah...I forgot how good this feels!" She said, purring. I chuckled and started thrusting into her, making her wimper like a pup. I nuzzled her and we kept at it, both of us moaning and groaning in pleasure.

After a few minutes, she was panting and said "I'm getting close! Just a little more!" I locked my lips onto hers, sending her over the edge. She let out a muffled cry of pleasure as her orgasm hit with full force. I could feel her fluids come out around me and flow downstream with the water.

I was getting close myself and panted "Lilly...It's coming..." She nodded and said "Go ahead! I'm not in heat, so I won't get pregnant." I kissed her cheek and gave one last thrust, pushing my knot into her. She quietly howled in pleasure and my seed rushed out and into her, coating her walls in the sticky fluid.

I collasped against her, panting hard. I nuzzled her and said "That was great, Lilly!" She giggled and said "I know it was! I forgot how good it felt in the water!" I licked her neck for a few minutes until I could pull out of her. She jumped out and shook dry, saying "Don't think that counts as a bath now...We've still got Onyx and Amber's wedding tonight."

"I know, don't worry." I said, getting out behind her. She sat down and said "So, what do you think we should do until then?"

"Well, if it's alright with you, I was gonna ask Winston if I could head out with a hunting party today. We'll need the caribou for the wedding." I said. She smiled and said "Just as long as you PROMISE to be careful!"

"You know I will be...It's just I can't control what happens sometimes." I said, smiling too. She nodded and said "I know...Well, it's okay with me." I kissed her cheek and said "Thanks, love! Feel like going over to their den for a bit?"

"Sure! I'd like to see how Colt's doing, too." She said, getting up. We started walking side by side to Winston and Eve's den, our tail smacking each other's. She giggled and said "So, I've got something on my mind..."

"Sure, what's up?" I asked. She smiled and said "You remember how we tried to have pups again?"

"Yeah, of course I do! Why, do you still want to?" I asked. She nodded and said "I really do! Knowing that the kids are probably going to live with their mates now and it'll be just us, I've been thinking about it more."

"Well, if you really want to, then so do I! It was going around in my mind as well." I said, nuzzling her. She smiled and said "I think it would be great! I say we do it!"

"Alright, love! When you come into heat again, we'll go for it!" I said, still nuzzling her. She nuzzled me back and said "I love you, Cody!"

"I love you too, Lilly!" I said, kissing her cheek. She giggled and leaned her head against mine as we kept walking. It was only a little bit later we got to the den.

Eve was sitting at the bottom of the slope and saw us coming and said "Hi, you two! What're you guys up to?"

"Hi, Mom! Not much, just came over to talk to you guys for a few minutes." Lilly said, her head still against mine. Eve smiled and said "Alright then...What uh...What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. She giggled and said "Why do you two look like you're stuck together?"

"Oh, that..." Lilly said, standing back up normally. "We were kissing and cuddling on our way over. "

"Oh, really?" She said, looking at me. I got a little nervous, but then remembered she couldn't do anything against it. "Yeah, we were. We're allowed to." I said. Lilly looked at me and said "Cody! What's with the attitude!?"

I laid my ears back and said "I didn't realize it sounded like that...Sorry, guys..." She smiled and said "It's alright...How about we all go inside?" Eve nodded and we went up the slope and inside. Winston was in the back of the den, talking to Colt.

"You know you don't NEED to, buddy...Why do you want to, though?" He asked. Colt shrugged and said "I guess to be an Alpha like you guys...I don't want to disappoint you or anything." Winton pulled him into a hug and said "You would NEVER disappoint us by not being an Alpha! If you really want to, then I suppose you can go."

"Seriously, Dad!?" He asked, his tail wagging. Winston smiled and said "Yes, seriously! That is, if it's alright with your mother..." They looked over at us and Eve smiled, saying "Of course it's okay with me! If it's what you really want to do, then I won't say no." Colt ran over and hugged her, saying "Thanks, Mom! I promise I won't let you guys down!"

"We know you won't, honey..." She said, nuzzling him. "I'm gonna go tell my friends, okay!?" He asked, excited. Eve nodded and said "Sure, honey. Just be back by dinner." He quickly nodded and ran out of the den, not even noticing us.

"Wow, he's really excited huh!?" Lilly asked, smiling. Eve giggled and said "Yeah, he is. He's been kinda hinting that he wants to go."

"I'm really proud of him for wanting to go! I know he's gonna do great!" Winston said, smiling proudly. "So, what'd you guys drop by for?"

"Oh, just to talk for a couple minutes." Lilly said, sitting down. He nodded and came over to us, saying "Okay, so what's on your mind?"

"Well...We're gonna try for pups again!" She said, tail wagging. Eve squealed in happiness and pulled her into a hug, saying "That's great, honey! Are you sure you're ready to again?"

"We're sure, Mom. Remember, we tried before when I...well, you remember what happened..." She said, getting sad. I nuzzled her and said "It's okay, love. You don't need to be upset about it anymore."

"I know, but I still can't believe I did that!" She said, tears in her eyes. I wiped them away and said "Lilly, PLEASE stop hating yourself over it! I can't stand to see you upset...It just kills me...You know I've forgiven you for it and I always will."

She nodded and said "Okay...Sorry, babe. I just can't help it when I think about it." I rubbed her back and said "It's alright..."

"We remember last time you tried. Still don't know why it didn't work then." Eve said. Lilly shrugged and said "Maybe it just wasn't meant to happen that time."

"Maybe...Either way, we're happy for you two!" Winston said, smiling. I was too and said "Thanks, Dad! You guys know already that I'll be there for her and the pups, no matter what!"

"We know, son. It's good to hear it again, though." He said, chuckling. "Anything else on your mind?"

"Is there a hunting party going out today for the wedding?" I asked. He nodded and said "Yep, and Tundra's been asking when you'd be back! Sure you're up for it?"

"Yeah, I'm all good! It'd be nice to get back with them." I said. "I'll let him know that you'll be joining them. He said he'd stop by in a little bit." Eve said. I nodded and said "Sounds good! For now, how about some lunch, love?"

Lilly smiled and said "I'd love some! I'm hungry!" Eve giggled and said "Alright, we'll see you guys later then!"

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Lilly said as we got up and walked out. We went toward the feeding grounds to see if there was any caribou left. It was only a few minutes there and we saw a couple good ones there.

"You first, my lady!" I said, smiling. She giggled and said "How sweet! Thank you!" She started eating and I joined her, savoring our meal. We ate for only a couple minutes before we were full.

She sat up and said "So...What do you think we should do for a bit?" I shrugged and said "Whatever you feel like. I can't think of anything."

"How about we go to the pond and relax a while?" She asked. I smiled and said "Sure, that does sound good!" She giggled and we started walking to the pond together, talking about when we try for pups again.

"I only want to if you're 100% sure you want to." I said. She nodded and said "I know, and I said I am. You remember how much I loved it when Onyx and Krystal were pups?"

"Yeah, I do...I miss those days." I said, smiling at the memories. She smiled and said "So do I. Those were some of the best days of my life!"

"I know, love..." I said, nuzzling her. "If you really want to, then we'll have pups again."

"Thank you, Cody! I can't wait!" She said, kissing me. We got to the pond a couple minutes later and decided to just relax on the bank for a while until the hunting party was ready. We laid down on our backs together, looking up at all the clouds and birds.

She cuddled up against my side and I put my foreleg around her, holding her tight. She was purring and laid her head against mine. I smiled and said "You know one thing that I'll miss while you're pregnant again?"

"What's that?" She asked, smiling too. I chuckled and said "Your amazing body! You won't be as slender as you always are."

"Yeah, I know...That's another thing I won't like again. Being big like that..." She said. I kissed her cheek and said "You know it'll only be for a little while. I honestly think you look really good when you're pregnant!"

She giggled and said "Aw, well thank you! That's sweet!" I nuzzled her and started running my paw over her belly, making her purr even more. "That feels so good..." She purred, her eyes closed. After a couple minutes, I noticed she had fallen asleep.

I smiled and quietly said "Sleep good, love...I'll be here when you wake up." She cuddled even closer to me in her sleep and I held her tight. I started feeling sleepy as well, but didn't want to go to sleep since I didn't know when the hunting party would be ready.

After about ten minutes or so, I couldn't stay awake and thought _"Well, they'll come get me when they're ready. Might as well rest for a bit..."_ I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep with Lilly, excited for when she comes into heat again.

* * *

_**Finally got 19 up! Hope this chapter makes up for the long ass wait! Sorry for not updating, guys, but I got caught up with the other stories and my school and work.**_


	20. Chapter 20

We fell asleep at the pond together for a little while. Memories of when Onyx and Krystal flashed through my mind the entire time I was asleep. It felt like about ten minutes or so later when I was awoken by someone pushing my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to see Tundra standing next to me. I yawned and said "I take it it's time to go?" He smiled and said "Yeah, it is. Winston said you're joining us, so I'm holding you to it. Let's get moving."

"Alright." I said, sitting up and waking Lilly. She looked up at me and sleepily said "Hey, babe...What's going on?"

"I'm about to leave with Tundra to go hunting. Just wanted to say goodbye before I left." I said, smiling at her. She smiled too and said "Well, okay then...Bye, babe! See you in a little bit!"

I kissed her and said "Bye, love. I'll meet you back at home, okay?" She nodded and said "Sure! Bye, Tundra! Make sure he doesn't hurt himself again!"

"Yes, ma'am! I'll kill him if he does!" He said, laughing. Lilly giggled and said "See you boys later!" We walked off to meet the rest of the hunting group and I said "Since when do you call my girl "ma'am"?"

He smiled and said "Well, considering she's Winston's daughter, she needs to be respected. Doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No, not at all. I was just curious. So, how many are we after today?" I said, excited to get back to hunting. "Four. Considering what happened last time, you go for the spine this time. I'd rather not risk you hurting that same leg again. If you do, it might not heal at all."

"Sure, I can do that." I said. He nodded and we kept walking for a few minutes longer until the others came into view. "Hey, it's about time! We need to get going, like now!" Lena said, impatient.

"Alright, calm down. You guys know the plan already and I told Cody what he needs to do. Westin, you're with him today." Tundra said. We both nodded and Westin said "Okay. Let's go then." We walked down into a small valley where there were six caribou, all of them grazing and not notcing us.

"Follow me..." I quietly said, creeping up on two with their backs to us. We got in position and I said "Ready?" He nodded and got ready to jump on one.

"Go!" I quietly said and we leapt onto both of their backs and bit down on their spines, paralying them both. They dropped to the ground and we bit onto the necks, killing them in seconds.

We watched Tundra and Lena take down one a little ways away from us. Lena slipped off it's back and hit her head on a rock. I ran over and said "Lena! Are you alright!?" She groaned in pain as she slowly stood up and said "Yeah, I'm alright, I think...Am I bleeding?"

I looked at her head where she hit it and there was a small cut next to her ear. "Just a cut. You'll be fine." I said. She nodded and said "Thanks...Good job on you guys' caribou!"

"Thanks! Now let's get this last one...You relax while we take care of it." I said. She nodded and said "Alright, if you say so. Sorry I messed up, guys..."

"No, don't be. We all fuck up once in a while, trust me." Tundra said, smiling. The three of us crept down the valley to where the caribou ran to and picked one out of the small herd.

"Okay, let's make this quick." Westin said, getting in position as well as Tundra and I. "Now!" Tundra said and we jumped on it, taking it down quickly.

When it was finally dead, I said "Nice job, guys! How about we get these guys back to the pack now?"

"Good idea. Lena, grab a caribou! Let's go!" He said. She nodded and ran over to the ones Westin and I took down and they both grabbed one and started dragging them back. Tundra and I got the ones by us and started heading back to the pack as well.

"Nice job today, Cody!" He said. I smiled and said "Thanks! Feels good to be back!" He chuckled and we finally got the caribou back to the feeding grounds about twenty minutes later. A few other wolves came over to help us while we rested.

"Good job everyone! That should be plenty for tonight. Cody, you may want to go get cleaned up now. The sun will be going down soon." Winston said. I nodded and said "Right! We'll see you guys in a little while."

I ran off to the den to get washed up before Onyx and Amber's wedding. When I got there, he was already in the creek getting clean. "Hey, buddy!" I said, walking up to him. He looked over at me and said "Oh, hey, Dad! I was hoping you'd be back in time!"

"You know I wasn't going to miss this!" I said, jumping in the creek to wash up. The water was rather cool, but felt good after hunting. "Mom and Amber are over at Grandma and Grandpa's den getting ready." He said, finishing up.

"Okay. We'll head over to the wedding area before they get there." I said. He nodded and hopped out, shaking dry. He looked himself over and said "Do I look alright?"

"Yeah, you look fine." I said, smiling. He was too and said "I just don't wanna show up a mess..."

"You won't, trust me! Are you nervous?" I asked. He laughed and said "What do you think!? Of course I'm nervous!"

"I figured you would be. Just try to relax and don't stress yourself out." I said, finishing up. I got out and shook off before saying "You wouldn't believe how nervous I was when you Mom and I got married!"

"More then I am right now?" He asked, smiling. I nodded and said "Probably! I was a complete wreck before I finally saw her...As soon as I did, time just seemed to stand still. It felt like it was only us in the world for those few minutes."

"Wow, really?" He asked. I smiled and said "Yeah, really! I didn't think I'd be able to go through with it."

"But you still did..." He said, smiling. I nodded and said "Yep. I knew I couldn't back out of it for any reason. It would've completely broke her heart, not to mention she was pregnant with you guys and Eve would've killed me in a heartbeat!" He laughed and said "Yeah, I guess that's a good point! Humphrey says she's kinda crazy."

"Well, he's kinda right..." I said, chuckling. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was about time to go. "Hey, we need to head over now. Don't wanna be late." I said. He nodded and said "Okay. Race you there!"

"Oh, you're on!" I said, smiling. He took off running like a bullet with me right behind him. We ran side by side almost all the way there until I was getting short of breath. I started to slow down, letting him go on. I was panting hard by the time I got to where everyone else was.

He ran right over and up onto the rock, sitting next to one of his friends who was waiting for him. They started talking and I was looking for Lilly in the crowd. I finally saw the tip of a white ear with a purple flower on it. I smiled and walked over to her, saying "Hi, love!"

She turned to see me and said "Oh, hi, babe! About time you get here! Why're you so out of breath?" I chuckled and said "Onyx and I raced over from the creek." She giggled and said "Oh, okay...I take it he won?"

"Yeah...He's a fast little bastard!" I said, laughing. She happily sighed and nuzzled me, saying "Well, I'm just glad you both made it! Mom and Dad should be here soon..." Right about then, everyone turned to see Winston and Amber walking down the middle of the crowd, her looking extremely beautiful!

I could hear Onyx gasp and quietly say "Oh my god...She's gorgeous!" She walked up onto the rock and stood in front of him, nuzzling him. "Well, it's time!" She said, obviously nervous. He smiled and said "Sure is...Amber, you're so beautiful! I love you so much!"

"Oh, Onyx...I love you, too!" She said, kissing him. After they broke apart they started their wedding ritual, taking it slow to make it last. By the time they got to the nose rub, everyone was either crying or about to, especially Lilly. She had tears flowing down her cheeks like waterfalls.

When they finally rubbed noses, everyone burst out cheering for them, but they didn't even seem to notice. They were lost in their own world. After a couple minutes of kissing and nuzzling, they came down and over to us all, being met with hugs from everyone.

Lilly sniffed and said "Congratulations, you two! I'm so happy for you both!" Onyx smiled and said "Thanks, Mom! I can't tell you how amazing this day has been!" Amber giggled and said "Not just for you! Best day of my life, too!"

"Congratulations, son...Now be sure you can keep her happy." I said, hugging him. He laughed and said "Thanks. I will, Dad..." I let him go and he said "We're gonna go get a little bit to eat, okay?"

"Of course, honey. We'll talk to you in a little while." Lilly said, smiling at them. He nodded and they walked off together to the caribou. She turned to me and said "How about we go over to Mom and Dad's den? I feel like relaxing for a while."

"Sure, love. It's been a kinda long day..." I said, yawning. We walked off toward their den, which was about ten minutes away. When we got to the slope, we could hear yelling from inside the den.

"No, I saw everything! You LET her!" We heard Eve yell. "No, I didn't! It was an accident! I would never do anything like that!" Winston yelled back. Lilly and I looked at each other and she said "Uh oh...Sounds like Dad did something..."

We cautiously walked up and to the entrance, hearing them still arguing. "Eve, I don't care who she is, I do NOT have any feelings for her!" Winston yelled. We heard Eve viciously growl at him right as we looked inside.

"M-Mom, Dad?" Lilly nervously asked, her ears back. Eve stopped growling and looked over at us, saying "Oh, Lilly! Cody! Didn't expect you guys to drop by!"

"Well, we just thought we'd hang out a while...Is everything okay?" She asked as we went in. "Y-yeah, we're fine...Just...having a dicussion." Eve said, faking a smile.

"Sounded more like a blood-bath from out there...What's really going on?" Lilly asked, sitting down. I sat next to her and Winston sighed, saying "We're just having trouble agreeing right now..."

"Mom, what's the matter? What's going on between you two?" Lilly asked, still nervous. Eve turned to look at Winston and growled, saying "I saw him looking at another woman's behind!" Winston growled too and said "I told you, I was NOT!"

"Mom, Dad, stop it! Now!" Lilly said, surprising them. They turned to look at us and Lilly said "What happened, Mom?"

"When he was walking with Amber upto the rock, I could see him watching her butt as she walked. He thinks I'm blind..." She said, glaring at him. Lilly turned to Winston and said "Dad?"

"I was not watching her, Eve! I told you, there was something stuck on her tail and I was trying to get it off for her. I would've told her, but I didn't want to make her anymore nervous." Winston calmy said. Eve angrily sighed, saying "Lying bastard..."

"Cody, can you howl for Onyx and Amber, please?" Lilly asked me. I nodded and quickly went out, letting out a short howl for them. They came in a couple minutes later, panting a little. "You wanted us, Dad?" Onyx asked.

"Yeah, we need to talk to you guys. Mostly Amber at the moment..." I said. She got nervous and said "Did...Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Trust me, It'll all be okay." I said. She nodded and we went inside, sitting by Lilly. "Amber, we're sorry to interupt your wedding day, but there's something we need to ask you." Lilly asked.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked, still a little scared. "When you and Winston were walking upto the rock, was there something on your tail?" Eve asked. Amber nodded and said "Yeah, but I didn't notice it until it fell off."

"I was trying to take it off, but you wouldn't stop wagging your tail." Winston said, smiling. Amber was too and said "Oh, sorry...Wait, what's so important about that?"

Eve sighed and said "I'm sorry, guys...I got the completly wrong idea. I saw Winston trying to do something behind you and thought he was..." Amber nodded and said "I think I get it. I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be, honey. It's not your fault I overreacted. And I'm also sorry to you, Winston...Can you forgive me?" Eve asked, tears in her eyes. He smiled and said "Of course I do, honey...I love you and you only." They nuzzled each other and Lilly said "Thanks for coming over you two...Helped us settle that little arguement."

"You're welcome. We're gonna go back now. Everyone's probably wondering where we went." Amber said. Onyx nodded in agreement and I said "Okay, we'll see you guys later!" They walked out together, whispering to each other. I smiled and said "Well, that was kinda interesting..."

"Yeah, kinda...I know you guys wanted to hang around a while, but could you give us a little time alone? I feel bad for what I did..." Eve said, hanging her head. Lilly nodded and said "Of course, Mom. We'll come by sometime later."

"Thanks, honey. See you guys later then." Winston said, smiling at us. I nodded and Lilly and I walked out, letting them have their time. "So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

"How about we head over to the pond? I wanna relax and clear my head." She said, rubbing her head with her paw. I chuckled and said "Yeah, I do, too." We walked down the slope and toward the pond, getting there in just a few minutes.

I laid down on the bank and Lilly went in the water for a moment to get her fur wet. She came back out and quickly shook off before laying down with me. "What was that for?" I asked, smiling. She was too and said "To help me cool off. Feels good..." I kissed her cheek and she laid her head down on my paws, looking upset.

"You okay, love?" I asked, nuzzling her. She nodded and said "Yeah, just a little stressed right now."

"It's okay, you just relax. I'm not going anywhere." I said, laying my head on her neck. She smiled again and said "Okay...I love you." I smiled too and said "Love you, too. Wanna know something?"

"What's that?" She asked, softly purring. I chuckled and said "Why do you think Eve asked us to leave?" She was quiet for a moment before saying "You heard her, she was feeling bad. She probably wanted to apologize to Dad."

"Yeah, I know that part...So, why couldn't she while we were there?" I asked, smiling. She shrugged and said "I don't know...She probably wanted some priva-...Oh, you're just wrong!" I laughed and said "Hey, don't say you don't think that's what they're going to do!"

She sighed and said "Personally, I don't care. If that's how Mom wants to make up, then so be it." The way she sounded made me think I'd upset her more, so I said "Lilly, I'm sorry if I made you mad...I didn't mean to. I was only joking around."

"No, you didn't. I know, you're only trying to help me feel better. It's just getting caught in their arguement has me a little irritated right now." She said, smiling up at me. I nuzzled her and said "Okay, love..." She rubbed her head on my chin, making me smile. I started licking her neck, making her purr.

"That feels really good right now..." She said, closing her eyes. I kept at it for a few minutes until I heard her snoring a little. I looked at her and she had fallen asleep. I chuckled and laid my head back down, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep myself.

_**Onyx's POV**_

Amber and I were back at our den now after talking to Mom and Grandma Eve. We were laying down, cuddling each other. She seemed to be really energetic since the wedding ended, but who could blame her?

"I love you so much, Amber..." I said, kissing her. She giggled and said "I love you too, Onyx...I can't believe we're married now! MARRIED!" I laughed and said "Well, believe it! We are!" She nuzzled me and said "It just feels so unreal...Like a dream."

"If it is, then I don't ever wanna wake up." I said, cuddling closer to her. She licked my cheek and said "Neither do I..." We started making out, loving each other to no end. After a couple minutes, her back foot started rubbing up against my wolfhood. I blushed and pulled back, saying "Uh...your foot..."

She giggled and said "I know what it's doing..." She started rubbing it a bit harder, making me quietly groan. "Don't you like it?" She asked, smiling. I only smiled and pulled her into another kiss, letting her do what she wanted.

My wolfhood started to come out, which is apperantly what she wanted. She moved her foot and pressed her belly up against me, slowly rubbing herself on it. I moaned again and said "Oh, Amber...That feels amazing!"

"I think I know the answer already, but feel like having a little fun? Two newlyweds, ONE of them ready for anything?" She asked, rubbing her nose on mine. I kissed her and said "Make it two ready for anything...I love you!"

"I love you too..." She said, rolling me over onto my back and standing over me. "Now...Just relax and let me do all the work." She purred, licking my cheek. I kissed her one last time before she started moving down my body to my wolfhood.

She stopped at it and took a deep breath, saying "Mmm...So good..." I was panting a little already, awaiting what she was going to do. I didn't have to wait long before she started lightly licking me, making me loudly groan in pleasure. "Oh, babe...Please..."

* * *

**_Well, there's the new chapter for you all! I realize it's been a LONG wait and I am sorry...Hope this one at least partially makes up for it!_**


End file.
